


When Hell Freezes Over

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Metahumans, No WestAllen allowed, Outlaws, Paranoia, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: With rising paranoia and fear from metahumans, Barry and his friends need to gather all their strength and wits to protect the people they love.! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark age for everyone starts with a visit of a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> A plot bunny I have planned for a while now, so I wanted to get it started. It is inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's stories Rougher tides and Fighting for the future and Season 3-4 of Heroes TV series. And to make some things clear, timeline-wise, this takes place in Season 5 but with some significant differences since I may follow at first a bit of Season 5 at first but then I will very largely diverge from the plot of Season 5 and no Nora West-Allen is here. Barry decided to not marry Iris after Crisis on Earth-X, which didn't please her but she could understand it to a small extent and she will be a bit more tolerable here. Olicity is not happening here either, I will try to make Felicity more likeable here though. Season 6 of Arrow never happened because Diaz and Cayden James in that season were lame villains at best, IMO and Oliver is in relationship with Earth-2 Laurel (Black Siren).
> 
> And to be blunt, if anyone is expecting a WestAllen pairing, look elsewhere, since I hate WestAllen pairing, this will be Barry/Caitlin pairing and all negative comments, such as insults, complaints etc. will be deleted and ignored.
> 
> Updates will most likely be irregular, at least one chapter per week.
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Four years from now** _

Somewhere in the middle of the desert area of the United States, there was a group of people gathering above a grave.

"Over the time I was here, I've had two families. The first one… it was only me and my brother and my parents… and it didn't end so well." The man said. "Over the years, I have made a new one. Today it is four years, since I started this family and that is thanks to the sacrifice of a woman, who sacrificed everything to our survival. One of my closest friends. You see, a family, is something Caitlin needed. She had one that loved her… but they weren't enough to protect her. I admit that even I could have done more. She was like my sister. And it's because of her we are protected here from the outside world. The people may have accepted us and admired us… but they never fully understood what makes us different from them." He said passionately.

"There are more of us out there… hiding in the shadows or in the plain sights among ordinary people… each grasping for a meaning in the world that may never accept them for who they really are. And just like us, they are blessed with ordinary abilities and just like us, struggle every day, to find their place in an ordinary world, trying to survive because there are normal people out there, who would rather see us six feet under, than allow us to live among them. They struggle with finding their purpose, haunted by their pasts and mistakes and by those, who would hunt them all down. She believed we all deserved a chance to find our purpose. But to what end? To what purpose? This place is meant to offer hope for those, who have lost it because the people fear them. This place is meant to offer salvation to those, who are being hunted down because they are more powerful than others. This place is meant to offer redemption to those, who are haunted by their past mistakes that are defined by their powers. We metahumans must stand together… to find our home. And to stay strong and united." The Latino man with long hair and beard finished passionately as he knelt to the grave. "For you, Caitlin."

* * *

The man was watching TV in his room as someone knocked on the door. "Cisco?" The brunette woman said as he turned around.

"What is it, Lisa?" Cisco asked.

"You have a visitor." Lisa explained.

"Barry?" Cisco hoped.

"Oliver." Lisa corrected as Cisco sighed, slightly disappointed but smiling nonetheless at hearing the name.

"Let him in." Cisco smiled as Lisa entered, allowing Oliver to come in before Lisa kissed Cisco and left.

"Hope we can… catch up later." Lisa said.

"We will." Cisco said.

Oliver entered, hugging Cisco. "Hey."

"Hi, Oliver." Cisco said. "Good to see you."

"Same." Oliver nodded as he sat down, while Cisco pulled out two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"What brings you here?" Cisco asked as he handed Oliver his bottle.

"It's four-year anniversary." Oliver said.

"I meant, why did you come here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with this…"

"Cisco, I doubt that visiting a friend, metahuman or not, would bring another shitstorm on our doorstep, like four years ago." Oliver said.

"That's… very simplified version of what happened." Cisco sighed.

"Where's Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Last I heard, he said he was going with the Legends to investigate something related to Speed Force, in 25th century… well, it's best that he or Sara will tell you themselves, when they get back." Cisco trailed off. "Is anyone else coming?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted. "Bruce has to rebuild Gotham, Laurel didn't want to risk it due to…" He paused but Cisco nodded in understanding.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Cisco asked.

"Both. We have fraternal twins." Oliver said as they both tapped their bottles.

"Mazel tov." Cisco smiled.

"Thanks. To Caitlin." Oliver chuckled.

"To Caitlin." Cisco nodded as they both took a sip before Cisco turned to the TV behind Oliver as they both turned around.

"I can't believe you kept that footage." Oliver said.

"I keep reminding myself that Caitlin didn't sacrifice everything for nothing." Cisco said. "Did I…"

"Do the right thing?" Oliver asked. "I'm not sure if there is such thing as " _right or wrong_ " in this situation, Cisco. But I think you did your best." Then he turned to the camp area around. "How many metahumans are here?"

"Over 100, maybe two." Cisco admitted. "Most of them returned to their lives among normal people, like nothing happened and people ignore who they really are and act friendly, like if it never happened." He said enviously.

"It was better than the alternative." Oliver nodded. "I saw Caitlin's grave."

Cisco looked down sad as tears formed in his eyes. "She deserved better, Oliver."

"In the end, she got the honor she deserved. We all fought for her name as best as you could." Oliver assured him.

"But it doesn't change what happened." Cisco said.

"I know." Oliver nodded. "But you can't ask Sara or Barry to do this. You know there are consequences."

"I keep wondering if we should have killed Lex." Cisco wondered.

"He was stopped. That what matters in the end." Oliver assured him. "Killing him is one thing but never kill to satisfy your darkest desires. If it has to be done, so be it. But don't let it strip away who you are."

Cisco nodded, his hands trembling from the rage and anger and fear from the past couple of years dredging up as he closed his eyes and he knew they couldn't afford another Flashpoint. "That image keeps flashing in my head."

"You couldn't have stopped it." Oliver reasoned. "And it's not Felicity's fault either. She made her choice. You all saved my son. For that I am grateful."

* * *

**_Months from now_ **

Cisco, with bandaged hands, Caitlin and a young boy by her side were running down the parking garage as men in military outfit were chasing them and firing from their guns before they took cover.

"They're everywhere." Cisco grumbled. He tried to use his vibe blasts but nothing happened. "Damn it. I need to get rid of the power-dampening chip in my neck."

"What are we gonna do?" William asked, frightened.

" _You need to get out of there, they're converging on you like a pack of wolves!_ " Felicity yelled through the comms.

"Felicity, can you turn on the sprinklers?" Caitlin asked.

" _Yeah._ " Felicity said.

"Make it rain." Caitlin ordered.

" _What? Why?_ " Felicity asked.

"Just do it!" Caitlin ordered before she fired icicles from her hands at two soldiers, taking them down as the rest were firing and she took cover before the water started to rain down from the sprinklers. She turned to William and Cisco. "Guys, you need to run like hell and stay ahead of the ice."

William looked confused but Cisco immediately realized what was Caitlin about to do.

"No, Caitlin, if you… they have metahuman power dampeners, the moment you do this, you die!" Cisco snapped.

"Cisco, this is the only way!" Caitlin retorted. "Go! And tell Barry… that I love him!" Cisco looked stunned for a moment but nodded. "Run, Cisco, run! And stay ahead of the ice!"

William gapped as he realized that she wasn't going with them. "Wait, Caitlin…"

"You heard her, William, we have to go!" Cisco grabbed William's hand as they were running, avoiding gunfire from the soldiers before Caitlin stepped up and the soldiers converged on her as Cisco and William were running towards the exit of the garage.

Caitlin turned into her Killer Frost form as her skin turned paler and hair stark white and she unleashed a massive burst of energy that turned the water from the sprinklers into ice, like a cold snap as the floor, ceiling, soldiers, everything covered in water turned into ice and Cisco and William were barely ahead of the cold snap as they closed the exit door that froze as soon as they shut them. But Caitlin suddenly turned into an ice sculpture too, just as the soldiers did because in that moment, one of the soldiers pulled out a small device that blinked blue light, a power dampening device.

* * *

"Oh, my God…" Felicity whispered, seeing the whole situation from the monitors in her van. "Caitlin? Can you hear me? Caitlin?" Suddenly, she paled as towards Caitlin, who was covered in a thick layer of ice, just like the soldiers, approached a young man with a sheathed sword and a military outfit. The man pulled out his gun and shot Caitlin in the heart twice as she shattered into pieces of ice and Felicity covered her mouth and sobbed as her eyes filled with tears, seeing her friend die in one of the most horrific ways Felicity could only imagine. "Caitlin…"

Cisco and William entered the van as Felicity was crying hysterically and they both looked worried. "Felicity. What happened?"

"Where's Caitlin…" William trailed off as they looked at the screen and paled at seeing Joe Wilson standing at pieces of ice that looked like from a human statue before they saw him pull out a radio.

" _Target Delta is terminated. I repeat, Caitlin Snow is confirmed dead._ " Joe said and William and Cisco felt like they had been punched in the gut.

"No…" Cisco slowly leaned onto a wall and felt like his world had just crumbled down, while William just stared, frozen in shock and disbelief at what Joe just said. He couldn't believe how things could have turned so badly over a few months…

* * *

_**Present, CCPD** _

Barry was working in his lab before someone knocked on the door. "Barry, you might want to come down, now." Joe ordered.

"Why?" Barry asked.

Then, as they entered the main hall, they saw Captain Singh and most of the officers around a bald man in suit.

"Well, may we get to the point?" Singh asked the man.

"That's Lex Luthor." Barry realized. "What the hell is Lex Luthor doing here?"

"I have come here to address the issue of these… metahumans." Lex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the public still admires the Flash, fear and paranoia over metahumans slowly starts to rise as one of them becomes a target in gunsight of an unknown enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, isn't this… extreme?" Singh asked hesitantly as he read over Lex's file.

"Captain, while I recognize and appreciate all the good that the Flash has done for the people of Central City, how do we know the Flash isn't in fact just trying to earn our trust and once we let our guard down, he strikes us down? If I recall, four years ago, the Flash did directly endanger a civilian and one of your detectives. A daughter of Detective West, if I am not mistaken."

"That was…" Singh hesitated. "An exceptional incident. The Flash was under an influence of a metahuman, who was able to induce rage upon anyone he would want to. He was just a victim, much like any other ordinary human…"

"See, that is my point, Captain." Lex insisted. "How many metahumans can the Flash fight himself, until there is one, who will be able to turn him against us? Against humans. And what if one day, the Flash snaps and decides to play God and strikes us all down?" He demanded with paranoia and clear contempt against metahumans in his tone.

"I… see your point." Singh said hesitantly. "But so far, the Flash has largely benefited to the safety of this city and he is an ally, not a threat. Besides, S.T.A.R. Labs and other companies have benefited to help us contain the metahuman threat…"

"They are not enough." Lex growled, now sounding like a wild animal, about to lunge at its prey. "One day, they will decide that they are better than us. They will take matters into their own hands and use their powers against us. There may be the Flash, who will stand by our side but he won't be enough. And that's why they all need to be contained." He said, now sounding like a madman.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And I'd appreciate if I did not have to repeat myself. And I think you might need to re-read the history of World War II." Singh said, with a forced calmed tone.

"I… understand your position." Lex said, even though the sentence sounded like he forced it out of his mouth and got up. "Have a nice day, Captain."

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"So, this guy has an ax to grind with metas." Cisco summed up after Barry and Joe filled him, Iris, Caitlin and Harry in.

"Why does he hate them so much?" Iris questioned.

"Good question." Barry said.

"What do we know about him?" Harry asked.

"Well, he's one of the richest men in the entire U.S., much like Bruce Wayne is and the Queens were. He owns a company called LexCorp." Cisco listed. "Diverse international conglomerate that deals in utilities, technologies, airlines, chemicals, bio-engineering, weapons, you name it, you got it. They actually contributed to restoration of Central City after 11th December 2013."

"The night the particle accelerator exploded." Harry realized as everyone nodded.

"And asides from that he's a successful, charming businessman and philanthropist, there seems to be nothing shady about him." Ralph read from the screen.

"Come on, that's the same like when we checked DeVoe and looked how that turned out." Barry snapped. "It's obvious he has some kind of an axe to grind."

"We'll be careful around him." Iris promised.

* * *

Barry was pacing around in the lab as Caitlin entered, looking worried.

"Are you OK?" Caitlin asked.

"I just can't shake this feeling that Lex is bad news." Barry said. "That look in his eyes… I don't know, it's like the one Wells… Thawne had. One moment, an ordinary guy, and suddenly…" Barry snapped his fingers. "Madman with pure hate."

"Barry…" Caitlin trailed off, not sure what to say. "I… I get that you're wary and you have every right to be but… I think you should be careful  _not_  to let your paranoia get the better of you."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

A man in white shirt and jeans had a black bag on his head as he was cuffed to a chair.

"Let me go, please. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me." The man begged, with a British accent.

A red-haired woman approached the man and pulled the bag out, revealing a man with blue eyes, unshaved chin and ruffled blonde hair.

"Mr. Albert, I assure you, no harm will come to you and you will be granted your freedom, if you fully cooperate with us." The woman said.

"Who… who are you?" Julian Albert demanded. "Where am I?"

"My name is Mercy Graves. And I work on behalf of a private organization that is concerned with the metahuman threat." The woman said.

"What do you want from me?" Julian demanded.

"I had hoped that you could shed some light on the events of November 22nd, 2016. When you were abducted by a metahuman." Mercy said politely.

"I…" Julian hesitated. He knew exactly what the woman was talking about and there was a time when Julian would have spilled everything but he had grown fond of Barry and his friends, Caitlin especially and he would never forgive himself for betraying them like this. "I already told the police back then, I hit my head hard and I have no recollection of what happened."

"Are you certain?" Mercy questioned, raising her brows.

"I don't remember anything, I swear." Julian begged.

"Well, that's disappointing. But don't worry. We have means to help you jog your memory." Mercy smirked as one of the men jammed a syringe into Julian's neck and he gasped in pain.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

" _Barry, he's in Lawrence Hills._ " Iris said through the comms.

"Got it!" The Flash rushed into an alley and created a roadblock from pieces of garbage, as the man on bike pulled out a rifle and fired, destroying the roadblock before the Flash knocked the man down and took his rifle. "What is it with bad guys stealing hi-tech weapons?"

Some people applauded the Flash for saving the day but there were some, who were… wary of the Flash and in their eyes was… caution and mistrust… and the Flash frowned. He had seen that kind of paranoia before but… why was it showing up again? And why now?

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"So, one hi-tech rifle is in the workshop and one thief is on his way to Iron Heights." Barry said.

"Nicely done." Cisco high-fived with Barry.

Ralph then entered. "Oh, man, you couldn't have let me have this one? I learned a new trick on how to catch a bad guy with a bike." He turned into a wall as everyone snickered. "Roadblock!" Then, Ralph turned normal again.

Iris then entered as he picked the remote from the desk and turned on the TV. "You might need to see this."

Lex Luthor was in some talk show as the anchor was talking to him. " _Do you think the Flash needs to be…_ "

" _I am not questioning the good the Flash has done for this city. I just think that more serious precautionary methods should be taken, since metahumans in general are a serious threat._ " Lex said.

" _So you're saying that all metahumans should be contained?_ " The anchor asked.

" _I think that for every noble metahuman like the Flash is, there are dozen more that are likely to be corrupt enough to abuse their powers. I mean, isn't the invasion of metahumans three years ago a clear example?_ " Lex asked rhetorically. " _Even if the Flash really was on our side, one metahuman against hundreds, maybe thousands of more, is not enough. This is a major threat that needs to be taken seriously with appropriate precautions._ "

" _I see your point but don't you think that is a little too… paranoid?_ " The anchor asked carefully, trying  _not_  to insult Lex.

" _What one calls "paranoia", another might call "vigilance"._ " Lex said.

" _There have been cases, when metahumans have been met with hostility even before they actually committed a crime, since they were identified as metahumans, which might explain…_ "

" _Whether they are being pushed to such things because of our fear or because of their lust for power, is irrelevant._ " Lex said. " _The point is, "Power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely." And I think this is a threat the whole nation needs to be wary of._ "

"What a paranoid prick." Harry grumbled, glaring as Iris switched the channel, not wanting to listen to Lex any longer.

"Today, the people looked at me with such… mistrust. Some of them liked me but… the fear is getting bigger and bigger." Barry said.

"They don't understand that you're a hero, Barry." Iris tried to assure him.

Caitlin walked away, not wanting to watch the news as she entered the lab.

Barry noticed in a reflection of the screen Caitlin walking away, disturbed as Barry followed her and she looked into her reflection on screen.

"You OK?" Barry asked.

"I…" Caitlin sighed. "Honestly… I don't know what am I feeling, Barry. That fear of metas…"

"Come on, it's just Lex spreading his paranoia. They'll get over it." Barry assured her, holding her shoulders.

"But it reminds me of… two years ago." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded in understanding. "Caitlin… we can work through this."

"And what if you can't?" Caitlin snapped, glaring at him. "You have no idea what is it like, to have a dark and twisted side within you and constantly struggle with it and keep yourself in check, every single moment! What if one day, Killer Frost snaps and decides to take over completely until I am gone fully?" They both looked taken aback by Caitlin's outburst before she got a hold of herself. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to overreact."

"It… it's OK. I understand." Barry nodded. "Look… I'm not gonna pretend that I have any idea how you feel. But what's never going to change, is that you're my friend. And I'll always be here for you." He hugged her tightly as Caitlin hugged him back before she sniffed.

"You know… I felt lost without you, Barry." Caitlin admitted and Barry blinked, surprised. "When… when you had to go to Speed Force… it broke my heart. And then… you found your way back. And… it felt like a miracle. Screw the science, it was a damn miracle. I felt hope again and… I thought that we…" She stopped as she noticed Iris behind them.

"Barry. It was my Dad. He said you needed to go back to the precinct, now." Iris said.

"We'll talk later." Barry whispered to Caitlin before he left and Caitlin looked a little uncomfortable at being with Iris in one room alone.

"I… I'm sorry you had to see that. It…"

"No. It… it's OK, really." Iris said. "I mean… I guess Barry in the Speed Force affected us all a lot."

Caitlin forced a smile on her face, glad that Iris didn't hear their conversation, which would have made it awkward.

* * *

_**Later, CCPD** _

"Joe, what's going on?" Barry asked Joe as most officers, CSIs and detectives were in a meeting room.

"LexCorp has privately investigated the CCPD and they provided us an information, which I think makes sense. The Flash having insight knowledge of most of the crimes here in Central City and being able to be ahead of us and they also have a detecting algorithm, triangulating most of the Flash's runs into the precinct. So, I think that it is likely that the Flash has access to CCPD." Singh said.

Barry and Joe paled, realizing that they were onto them.

* * *

_**Caitlin's apartment** _

Caitlin stripped herself of her clothes and went into the shower, enjoying the warm water streaming down her bare skin as she could relax.

A minute later, she finished the shower and went out, wrapping the towel around her naked body and brushing her hair before she was heading into her room to get dressed but suddenly, she noticed six men in black bulletproof vests, masks, protective goggles, guns and military gear, in her apartment as she started to run but they surrounded her. Caitlin turned into Killer Frost, firing a freezing beam at one of them but the ice melted as soon as it formed on his armor, to her surprise.

"You want me to beg?" Killer Frost sneered. "I ain't gonna beg. You can all go fuck yourselves."

One of the men neared her and pulled out his gun, firing a dart into Frost's neck as she turned back into her human form and Caitlin collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

The man, who had tranquilized her, took off his mask and picked his radio. "Target Delta acquired." Joe Wilson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, "Joe West" will be addressed to as Joe, and "Joe Wilson" with his full name.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark days are nearing upon the metahuman protagonists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**CCPD** _

"But, sir…" One of the detectives hesitantly spoke up. "Even if… what Luthor said, was true and the Flash really was someone from the force… why should we care? I mean… the Flash has always been on our side and he's as much an enforcer of the law as we are."

"I know. And most of the public agrees with you." Singh assured them. "Look, I know that the Flash has gone rogue in the past but remember, just because he has powers, doesn't make him any less of a human than any of us. We all make mistakes and screw up and remember that he was under an influence of a mind-controlling meta, just like one of our officers was. I am not going to point any fingers or ask any of you to confess to being the Flash. I believe that he is on our side and all I'm asking is for him  _and_  for everyone in the department, to be careful. The public opinion on metas keeps getting more and more tense and I think it is best if we tried to avoid any incidents with metahumans and the Flash should keep a low profile to avoid being scolded by the public or us having to be forced to hunt him down. I want us all to be ready for a worst-case scenario."

There were murmurs in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Barry whispered.

"You heard Singh, the police may be on our side for now but Luthor is getting more and more supporters on his side every day. Like he said, it will be best if you lay low." Joe advised.

* * *

Barry entered his lab and picked up his phone, dialing a number. "Hey, Cait. I…" He took a breath, trying to find the right words. "Look, I get that the whole Luthor's speech must have rattled you and I don't blame you. I… I just want you to know that you don't have to deal with this alone, OK? We're all here for you. And I'm honestly worried about you and if you need to talk… please, just let me know."

He hung up as Iris approached him, noticing the look in his eyes. "You OK?"

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"I was on my way home and I went to drop by. See how you're doing." Iris said.

"Honestly…" Barry hesitated. "I'm worried."

"Yeah. I don't blame you. Everyone is thinking that a meta is going to fry them right from around a corner and they keep eying each other with such…"

"It's not just that." Barry said quickly and Iris blinked. "It's Caitlin."

Iris nodded. "Yeah… she was pretty freaked out the other day, not that I blame her."

"She hasn't been answering any of my calls the entire morning." Barry said. "Has she shown up in S.T.A.R. Labs?" Iris shook her head and Barry wiped his face.

"Barry… maybe… it's…" Iris considered her words. "Maybe she has too much on her mind right now, I mean, with the whole Killer Frost thing and Savitar… maybe she needs some space."

"Something wrong is about to happen, Iris, I just know." Barry said. "I can feel it in my bones."

"Don't you think you're worrying too much?" Iris tried to assure him.

"I can't help the way I feel right now." Barry said. "Do you think that considering what's going on out there with Luthor right now, I don't have to be?"

"Well… I can't say that you don't." Iris admitted.

"There's a storm coming. I know it is. How am I suppose to shake that feeling off?" Barry demanded and Iris opened her mouth but she wasn't sure how to answer that question.

" _Guys, something's happening in Petersburg._ " Cisco called out.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

Elongated Man turned into a giant net as the thugs fired from a grenade launcher and Elongated Man wrapped the grenade and contained the explosion. "You guys never learn, do you?" Elongated Man quipped before he turned his hand into a giant fist, taking them down.

" _Can you disarm the bomb?_ " Cisco called out.

"I'll see what I can do." The Flash quickly dismantled the hatch and opened it to see wiring and motherboard of the bomb. Then he phased his hand into the bomb and it seemed to short-circuit it as it deactivated. "It's over. I took care of it."

" _Phew. Score one for Team Flash, guys!_ " Cisco cheered.

But, suddenly, the whole building started to tremble.

"Oh, my God…" The Flash whispered. "What's going on?"

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"I don't know…" Cisco then looked at the monitor as he scanned the bomb through camera in Barry's suit and then the building through satellite imaging. "Oh, my God…"

" _What?_ " Barry called out.

"That bomb had a hidden failsafe. A low frequency pulse and another bomb under the foundation. You have to get everyone out of there now, the whole place is going down!" Cisco ordered.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

The Flash sped the civilians and workers to safety as the building crumbled and dust started to spread but as he turned to the people…

"The Flash saves us…"

"Look at all the damage that has been done…"

"He's a hero…"

"Don't you see? It's because of freaks like him there's this havoc! You are not welcome here!"

"Hey, leave him alone! He's just trying to help!"

"He's just making things worse! Get out of this city! Ever since he showed up, these meta freaks have been popping up like flies!"

The people started to yell and attack each other as the police was trying to hold them off.

"Hey, enough!" A blonde woman in beige coat, with a police badge with a familiar voice stepped up and the Flash froze upon seeing her face. "He was just trying to help! Don't you see? He was just trying to help, like he always has, in the past four years! You can't condemn the whole kind for actions of few! The Flash has always been trying to protect this city! If you condemn him, who is going to protect us from other metahumans that you fear?"

Her speech made them all hesitate as the officers were trying to clear out the streets. "Go home and calm down. The Flash has always been on our side."

The Flash looked at the woman gratefully as she turned to him, smiling. "I wish circumstances were better but I needed to see how you were doing."

The Flash smiled. "Good to see you, Patty."

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

" _You see, the incident with Haines Tower is a clear example that metahuman heroes are not a solution._ " Lex growled into the TV. " _They are not omniscient or all-powerful, otherwise the building wouldn't have crumbled, would it?_ "

" _No one is perfect, Mr. Luthor and with all due respect, even the Flash sometimes fails to save civilians, as much as paramedics in the field or doctors in the hospitals sometime fail to save their patients or when the police officers fail to stop criminals._ " The anchor argued.

" _But the doctors are bound by Hippocratic oath and policemen by law to help and face consequences for failures. What gives the Flash the right to help us? And how does he pay for the failures? Scolding of the public? Expressions of disappointments on media? Who chose him as the protector of Central City from these metahumans anyway?_ " Lex pointed out.

" _The public did, when the police were not capable of stopping metahumans and most of them were abusing their powers, there was one, who decided to use his powers to protect people and that was the Flash._ "

" _And do we truly want to rely on the man, who in theory, can go so fast, he could time travel? What if one day, he decides to change the past and creates a worse future? People with such powers are too dangerous to be left unchecked and lack a failsafe against possible misuse of their powers. I mean, science should be the key to metahuman threat, not another metahuman on our side. It's all about genes. With the right people and theory and proper experimentation, we may be able to solve the metahuman threat, once and for all._ "

" _By stripping them of their powers, if I understand where you are going with this?_ " The anchor asked.

" _All I'm saying is, can we trust the people next to us, when for all we know, they could burn us into crisp with a snap of their fingers? Or… phase through a wall and rob a bank and bypass any possible security measures? I think people would be safe if they were sure that no metahuman could potentially threaten them._ " Lex said calmly.

" _And how exactly are you planning on doing that, exactly? Taking away metahuman powers?_ " The anchor asked.

" _Well, LexCorp has offered any metahuman to come forward to undertake series of tests and experimentations, so that we could help them find out how to get rid of their abilities. I am sure that there are many, who would like to go back to their normal lives, not afraid of how their powers might harm others. I am certain that there are some of them out there, wanting to be normal and not constantly worry about hurting a wrong person._ "

"Cure the metahumans, is he serious?" Cisco asked skeptically. "Few days ago, he practically screamed, " _Metahuman, help! They will kill us!_ " And now he's offering an olive branch?"

"He's up to something." Harry said. "Guy that changes colors like that… I don't like it."

"Thanks for the help, Patty." Barry said as he entered with Patty, while putting on his jacket.

"Hey." Cisco smiled, hugging Patty.

"You remember Cisco." Barry said as she and Cisco shook hands before Patty turned uncomfortably towards Harry.

"Harrison Wells. From Earth-2." Patty said uncomfortably, considering that their last encounter wasn't exactly friendly. "Barry had filled the gaps. I… haven't had the chance to say it but I'm really sorry for shooting you."

"No harm done. I don't blame you." Harry assured her.

"And this is Ralph Dibny." Barry said and she and Ralph shook hands.

"Enchante, my lady." Ralph kissed Patty's hand as she blushed.

"Where's Caitlin?" Patty asked.

"I don't know. We couldn't reach her." Cisco said. "And just out of curiosity, what brings you here?"

"I saw the news and I figured you could use all the help you could get." Patty said.

* * *

Outside S.T.A.R. Labs, a man was in his car, observing. "Do you want me to take them out?"

" _No. Not yet. Doing it now would make them all martyrs. Right now, the public is questioning the Flash, if he is the hero or he just makes things worse. We have to make sure they won't be so fond of the Central City's heroes. Break him, humiliate him, show them that he's not the hero they can rely on and believe in and then, we can take them out._ " The voice said to his earpiece.

"What if Queen tries to stop us?" Joe Wilson questioned.

" _Are you worried, Wilson?_ " The voice asked.

"No. Of course not. This would be much more interesting if he and his merry band came to help." Joe Wilson smirked.

" _And speaking of Queen, it's time to move onto the next phase of our plan._ " The voice said.

* * *

**_Mayor's office, Star City_ **

"So, I double-checked the regulations onto the construction site…" Laurel told Oliver before Thea entered.

"Ollie, I'm sorry, I really tried to stop them…"

"What's going on, Thea?" Oliver asked, not understanding before into the office entered a group of agents in suits and guns.

"You can't do this, you have no right!" They heard Quentin yell as he followed the agents.

"Laurel Lance, I need you to come with us and we would appreciate if you  _did_  not raise your voice." The man said, showing a sonic dampener and Oliver and Laurel paled.  _How did they find out?_

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be." The man insisted.

"Wait, you can't do this!" Oliver protested.

"We can. She is not Laurel Lance, she is an impostor associated with the Throwing Star Killer. We dug out Miss Lance's grave and her DNA matched with the records. We also took a sample of  _this_  woman and while her DNA matches with Miss Lance's, there are some differences that add up with metahuman DNA. Your District Attorney is a fake, Mr. Mayor. And also, we have evidence that Captain Dinah Drake is a metahuman, too." The man said bluntly before Oliver paled, realizing they had them.

"Hey, wait, this has to be some kind of a misunderstanding…"

"If it is, Miss Lance will come back unharmed but she needs to come with us for now." The man said.

"How did they find out? Who gave them the information?" Oliver whispered to Thea as the men left.

"I don't know." Thea shook her head.

"They have evidence. Photo and video of Laurel talking with Prometheus and a footage of Dinah using her sonic cry at Vigilante." Quentin explained. "And I'm afraid we've got another impeachment going on, since you took into the city's administration two metahumans."

Oliver and Thea tensed.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Laurel, Dinah, Caitlin and multiple people were wearing black bags and metahuman cuffs as they were being boarded onto a plane with a group of soldiers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Squeezed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Laurel find themselves getting into very dark waters as Oliver, Barry and Team Arrow and Team Flash investigate, who is plotting against their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"How can we trust the police department, when one of your policemen was actually a metahuman?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, calm down and let me speak." Oliver requested as they all stopped talking. "We had no reason to believe that Miss Lance, or whoever she truly is, was actually an impostor. She had all memories of what we had been through since childhood, the same goes for what she told to Mr. Lance."

"Asides from sonic scream, does her metahuman power involve entering your mind or influencing your decisions, like mind control?" Another one requested.

"I… I cannot answer that question." Oliver said uncomfortably.

"How can we trust your city's administration, when it had been infiltrated twice, first by Adrian Chase, who was revealed to be the Throwing Star Killer, now a metahuman, who claimed to be the deceased Laurel Lance, when there is evidence, that the body that was buried two years ago, actually belonged to her and that your District Attorney is actually a metahuman, who, according to the evidence that we received, was actually associated with the Throwing Star Killer, and also participated in the invasion of metahumans in Central City two years ago?" The next reporter demanded.

Oliver tried to think of an argument. "I… I cannot say anything in defense of Adrian Chase. But I would like to believe that Miss Lance, or whoever she is, has sincere intentions, despite being a metahuman."

"And are you certain that you are not clouded by the fact that she looks like your former girlfriend?" Another reporter retorted.

* * *

_**The Arrow Lair** _

"Holy…" Curtis was speechless as he and Rene and Felicity were watching TV.

"Damn, Oliver's got squeezed. I may not be his number one fan but… he doesn't deserve to be in that kind of a situation." Rene said.

"Certainly no one like Oliver." Curtis nodded.

"How did they even find out that Laurel and Dinah are metahumans?" Diggle demanded.

"Well, let's see what we can find." Felicity approached the computer as she typed in some commands before her face turned grim as she looked at the files she had hacked into. "Oh, frak."

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Look." Felicity turned on a video on the screen, where was the Flash and Black Siren on a crossroads in Central City.

_"Laurel…" The Flash trailed off as he was facing Black Siren, who circled him around._

_"Laurel Lance is dead, on this Earth anyway. Poor Black Canary. Bye-bye, birdie." Laurel mocked._

"Is that…" Diggle trailed off.

"When Zoom and his army of metas attacked Central City two years ago, yeah." Felicity nodded. "And it gets worse. Look." She typed in some commands as they saw Laurel, in her Black Siren suit, facing Prometheus in a warehouse area.

_"Your failure is unacceptable." Prometheus growled._

_"You should've let me kill them, instead of some stupid role-playing idea." Laurel sneered._

_Not in mood for Laurel's disobedience, Prometheus grabbed her and threw her down on the ground before grabbing her by her throat as she choked out. "It is not your place to question my agenda. Your freedom, your life is contingent on following my orders! Do you understand?!" Prometheus demanded._

Laurel nodded fearfully and everyone paled. Felicity especially felt deep shame and guilt for mistrusting Laurel and letting her emotions get the better of her right after Billy's death, realizing how much was Laurel afraid of disobeying the masked psychopath. "Oh, my God…"

"Damn…" Rene whispered.

"I guess I can't blame her for listening to Chase." Diggle said, ashamed of misjudging her.

"Where the hell did they even get this?" Curtis questioned.

"I…" Felicity took a breath, trying to get ahold of herself. "I don't know. I…" She typed in some more commands before sighing. "Damn it. The sender used some kind of code that is too sophisticated."

"You're saying you can't trace it down?" Rene asked.

"Theoretically, we could… in five years and with an enough advanced processor that could decode it." Curtis said, disappointed.

"And it's the same code they used to get footage of Dinah using her sonic cry at Vigilante, when he tried to kill Oliver last year." Felicity said, examining another video file.

"Who the hell even has this kind of means to track down Dinah and Laurel like that?" Rene questioned.

"I don't know. This is… has to be… S.T.A.R. Labs kind of tech. Or next generation tech but neither Barry or his friends would ever…"

"There is someone else, who may have that kind of a technology. And it's the same man, who's been spouting flames on metahumans for the past few weeks." Diggle said.

"You think Lex Luthor is behind this?" Curtis questioned before laughing humorlessly. "OK, you do realize what you are suggesting."

"Curtis, this is the only logical explanation." Diggle insisted.

"OK, assuming you're right, Hoss, how are we gonna prove that?" Rene proposed.

An idea blinked in Felicity's mind before she pulled out a phone from her pocket. "It's a new LexCorp phone I bought last month. If the code is even just a tiny bit similar…" She plugged the phone into the computer before comparing the codes. "I guess your hunch was right, John."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Rene demanded.

"Whoa, slow down, what exactly are you going to do, Rene?" Diggle interrupted him as Rene was about to take his Wild Dog gear. "You give the FBI or the NSA or another agency a proof that Luthor outed Laurel and Dinah as metas, who had infiltrated Star City's law enforcement, they might as well give him a Silver Star."

"John's right, we need to think this through and come up with a good plan to get Laurel and Dinah and who knows who else out of this without making too big of a mess, otherwise by the end of the week, Lex Luthor might as well becomes a president of the United States." Felicity agreed.

"What about your wife?" Rene turned to Diggle.

"A.R.G.U.S. is handling matters of national security and as far as they are concerned, Lex didn't violate it in any way. Right now, Lyla's hands are tied, officially." Diggle shook his head. "But maybe she can do something through unofficial channels."

"If you don't count outing one metahuman superhero and a reformed metahuman criminal, who is an immigrant from another Earth as violating national security." Felicity added sarcastically.

Rene paused for a moment before taking a breath and sighing deeply. "OK, you convinced me. But… what exactly do you think we should do?"

"First step, we need to call S.T.A.R. Labs." Felicity said. "Maybe Barry and the others can help."

"Wait, shouldn't we discuss this with Oliver first before we involve Barry? You do realize that they're not the fans of the Flash right now, either." Curtis argued.

"Oliver has other problems to worry about right now." Felicity turned to the screen, where Oliver was on the news, talking live with the reporters.

"When Luthor said he intended to " _cure_ " metahumans…" Curtis paused.

"Curtis, I honestly don't want to think about what does he mean by " _cure_ "." Felicity said lowly.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City_ **

"Some of them are afraid of me." Barry sighed as he turned to the TV, where there was a group of protestors with boards, very verbally shouting out loud against the Flash.

"Not all of them." Patty reasoned before he turned to her, surprised. "I still have some friends in CCPD. Captain Singh and most of the force is still on your side."

"And you?" Barry questioned.

Patty chuckled. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, if this is a serious question, I think I might be offended."

Barry flushed a bit as he smiled lightly. "Can't blame me for asking."

"It's OK." Patty assured him.

Harry then rushed in. "Allen. We have a problem."

"What?" Barry asked.

"It's about Snow." Harry explained as Barry and Patty followed him and were worried to see him agitated as they entered the Time Vault, where were Cisco and Ralph, looking worried as Harry touched the pedestal and Gideon's hologram turned on.

"What is it?" Patty asked.

"It's… the Time Vault. It's… I'll explain later." Barry said.

"Barry, Caitlin is in big trouble." Cisco said. "I had a vibe. And it wasn't good."

"Vibe?" Patty repeated. "You mean those visions that…"

"Yeah." Barry nodded.

"Remember Julian Albert?" Cisco asked and Barry nodded. "I saw some people torturing him and interrogating him. They made him tell them who we are."

Barry paled. "Who?"

"They didn't say who they were working for exactly but they said they were working for an organization that is concerned about a metahuman threat. One of them called herself "Mercy Graves"." Ralph said.

Harry showed Mercy's profile on the hologram. "Lex Luthor's personal assistant, bodyguard, hitman, you name it."

"Oh, my God…" Barry whispered, realizing that neither he or anyone he cared about, was safe.

"And it gets worse." Cisco said. "They have Caitlin and Laurel."

"What?" Barry snapped. Harry turned on footage from Caitlin's apartment, where she was being attacked by a group of men in black military outfit, who were prepared for her freezing powers before one of them fired a tranquilizer dart at her as she passed out and collapsed on the floor before taking off his mask and revealing his face and Barry paled. "Oh, my God, not him…"

"What?" Patty asked, not understanding. "Barry, who is it?"

"I… I have to get to Star City, now. I gotta warn Oliver." Barry sped out from the Time Vault as Patty looked confused.

"Cisco, who is this man?" Patty demanded.

Cisco took a breath, about to break more bad news to Patty.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Caitlin slowly came to as she saw nothing but darkness and felt cloth on her head but felt dizzy as she realized that she must have been drugged before she felt that the movement with her hands was limited and she had cuffs on her wrists. Caitlin pulled the bag out of her head to realize that she was in a plane and there were more people with her and just like Caitlin, they had black bags on their heads and power-dampening cuffs on their hands, wearing orange prisoner suits as she paled. Metahumans… And a few seats away from her, there was a woman and Caitlin noticed the tattoos on her wrists as she looked at her cuffs as Caitlin narrowed her eyes and despite feeling dizzy, she recognized the tattoos. "Laurel?"

Then, she noticed a man with a rifle, wearing a military outfit and she paled as he neared Caitlin. "We don't need one of you freaks causing trouble."

He whacked Caitlin in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking her out.

* * *

_**The Arrow Lair, Star City** _

"Wait, are you serious?" Oliver demanded, after finishing the interview, not believing the news as Barry showed him the portrait he took of the man, who had abducted Caitlin.

"Deadly serious." Barry nodded.

Felicity looked confused. "That makes no sense, why would he…"

"It's not much of a leap, Felicity." Oliver said. "He went down a dark path, since seeing Slade kill a man, when he was a child and then, when Slade slaughtered the A.S.I.S. agents seven years ago…"

"This inspired his son to turn into as much of a monster as Slade was, maybe even worse. The thing about darkness is that it's infectious and it can corrupt everyone around." Diggle explained. "The difference is that he was fueled by Mirakuru and Joe…"

"…is fueled by anger and resentment." Felicity realized.

"He said he wanted to be exactly like his father. Like Deathstroke." Oliver explained.

"We need to find Caitlin and find Julian and save them both." Barry insisted.

"These are highly trained mercenaries and private military contractors, who also have countermeasures for any metahuman with powers. Even with Team Arrow's help, it's not enough." Diggle said.

"You're not going to call who I think you are, aren't you?" Felicity asked, already knowing the answer though and knowing that Oliver bringing in this particular backup could only make things worse as he picked up his phone.

"If things are really that bad, I may not have a choice, Felicity." Oliver said before he put the phone to his ear. "It's me. I need your help."

"He's lucky he spun it around like that the reporters needed to get their story straight." Felicity whispered.

"Felicity, I know you're all for optimism but this is much different than with Malone's fiasco." Diggle said as Felicity winced at the reminder of Prometheus tricking Oliver into killing her boyfriend. "Sorry. All I'm saying is that in worst case scenario, we bought ourselves days, maybe weeks at best. We need to be quick."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

After hours of flight, Caitlin, Laurel and more metahumans were being dragged out of the plane in cuffs by the soldiers into a large building as Caitlin and Laurel, with the bags still on their head, heard jingling of chains as they were walking down the area before they were ordered to stop.

Caitlin could swear she heard yelling and quick footsteps, most likely someone trying to run or fight back before she heard hitting and groans of pain.

"You can't do this, I have rights!"

"Someone, who planned to tear down the whole city with a storm, has about as many rights as a wild dog!"

Caitlin immediately recognized the voice. It was Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard. He groaned in pain and Caitlin heard some hits, paling at what was about to happen to her and she knew things were about to get worse and she was praying to God that Barry and her friends would find her quickly.

She heard various names call out as there were more footsteps and pleas for lives or demands of what was going on or protests and various curses or other sounds that felt like struggling.

"Snow, Caitlin." They called her name and Caitlin felt a chill go down her spine. One of the men grabbed her arm and dragged her down the area before he took the bag off her head. They injected something into Caitlin's neck as she hissed in pain.

"What is that?" Caitlin demanded.

"Something that shall ensure your compliance and obedience. You would be wise to not make this any harder than it has to be... or any colder than it has to be."

Caitlin paled as she followed the soldiers down the hall before they stopped and they showed a tray on a table. "Please, remove all articles of clothing and accessories, such as earrings, watches, necklace and so on."

Caitlin blushed and immediately felt uncomfortable before she saw one of the soldiers, slowly inching his hand towards his gun on his belt. "We're asking you politely. Do you want to do this the hard way?"

Caitlin swallowed and took a breath before reluctantly taking off her clothes. She unbuttoned the jacket of her prisoner suit and took off the top before taking off shoes, socks and pants and she entered another round room, naked, as there was a beam of light shining on her and scanning her and she felt uncomfortable. As soon as the light turned off, the door opened and Caitlin gulped as she saw the guards and the doctors, who neared her and drew some of her blood and saliva. Then, they showed her a white long gown and Caitlin sighed in relief. Finally, the humiliating part was over… or so it seemed. The door opened as she saw a white room with a table, where was a man with glasses and white coat sitting across her.

"What is this?" Caitlin demanded.

"Interrogation and interview process." One of the soldiers explained. "Should you pass the process… you are free to go."

"And if I fail?" Caitlin asked.

"Let's just say you better hope that we won't find out that you are who we think you are… Frost." The man said the final word with such contempt and Caitlin paled. "You and that crazy speedster freak made quite a mess two years ago. And so did that Siren, who will be right after you."

Caitlin gulped and entered as she sat across her interrogator, worried about herself, Laurel and mostly about Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Warning: From the following chapter onward, some parts but not all chapters shall contain adult content and suggestive themes that may not be appropriate for everyone but I am going to do my best to keep it leveled down and NOT refer too much to World War II. I highly apologize in advance if it shall offend you and I am giving you a chance to turn away from this story right now, if it displeases and offends you, since I would like to avoid any negative feedback and harsh critique later. It is your choice to keep reading or not and I am not forcing anyone to keep reading and I am asking you not to be too harsh at me, please, when reading. !
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Laurel are being subjected to horrific torture as Team Flash and Team Arrow decides to fight back and take an unexpected step to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What were you doing on November 22nd, 2016?" The man asked Caitlin, who tensed.

"What… what does it have to do with anything?" Caitlin asked, knowing what was he implying to.

"Answer the question." The man said bluntly.

"I…" Caitlin paused. "It… it was two years ago… I was working in S.T.A.R. Labs…"

"And anything else?" The man asked.

"I…" Caitlin paused before the man showed in front of Caitlin a footage of her and Julian Albert in a storage room before the Flash entered. No audio was on but then, the screen changed into another footage of Killer Frost with Savitar in the forest and then, in a park before there was another footage of a white flash of light killing some policemen underground before Savitar appeared.

"We know that you're a criminal associated with the speedster, who slaughtered the police officers back in November 2016." The man said. "And while we recognize the good that you've done with Vibe in the past year, a handful of good deeds will not wash the blood on your hands."

"I… I…" Caitlin hesitated and right now she wished that she could turn into Killer Frost but the chip they planted in her neck was obviously blocking it somehow. "Please… I… I wasn't in my right mind, I had no control over my actions."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." One of the men scoffed.

" _The more she uses her powers, the more likely she succumbs to her… Killer Frost persona._ " Caitlin's interrogator read as she tensed. "And while we saw and recognize that you've been assisting the Flash and… Vibe… if the name is correct? And Elongated Man… we have witnesses that confirm that you were a follower of this speedster they call…Savitar. The God of Speed. Who was responsible for the explosion in S.T.A.R. Labs and killed dozens of policemen in line of duty."

"Please, it wasn't me, I wasn't in control…" Caitlin pleaded.

"Which is why you're too dangerous to be left out there, unchecked." The man finished. "You and dozens of more dangerous metahumans, such as Mark Mardon or the woman posing as Laurel Lance, who was one of the metahumans, who attacked Central City with Zoom. Take her away."

"No, no, please, no!" Caitlin pleaded as the guards dragged her outside the room and down the corridor before they threw her into a small cell with a toilet as she started to sniff in despair as she curled to a ball before she heard another voice that was very familiar.

" _Caitlin_?" Caitlin looked around. " _Cait, is that you_?"

She recognized the voice before noticing a crack in the wall as she took a look and saw a face on the other side. " _Laurel_?"

"Oh, my God, they took you too?" Laurel gasped.

Caitlin nodded. "They… they attacked me in my apartment and knocked me out… they have evidence that I'm Killer Frost…"

"And somehow they found out that I'm Black Siren. The doppelganger of your Laurel." Laurel explained before Caitlin heard screams.

"Come on, let's go, Siren…"

"No, no, get off me, I said, get off me, now!" Laurel snarled as she screamed in pain, while Caitlin heard cracking of electricity, worried about what would happen next before another guard entered.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Lex was in his office before Mercy approached him. "Mr. Luthor, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Lex asked before a man with combed black hair entered.

"Benjamin Lockwood, Homeland Security." The man showed his badge.

"Mr. Lockwood, so nice to meet you." Lex shook his hand with the man.

"No need for formalities, call me Ben." Ben smiled.

"Fair enough. Call me Lex." Lex said.

"The White House has noticed that you asked for many changes in Constitution and alteration of parts with civil liberties, regarding these metahumans." Ben said. "They want someone from the DHS to oversee the operation and I'd like to kick the tires and see what is it that the government is funding, exactly."

Lex chuckled. "May I give you a tour?"

* * *

"I don't know how fully you are briefed on what's going on here but after the fiasco at Iron Heights few months ago with Warden Wolfe, it is obvious that we need a more well-equipped facility to contain these metahumans." Lex said. "The reason I requested the governmental support and increased funding, was due to LexCorp's limited resources, no matter how vast they are, and reinforce the facility in order to secure these prisoners."

"Yes, since it's all… magic." Ben deadpanned.

"You don't believe any of it, do you?" Lex narrowed his eyes.

"What I do believe that you are keeping here at least a dozen of prisoners, without a trial, warrant, or Miranda rights." Ben said. "Metahumans or not, they're as much citizens of the United States as you and I."

"Citizens should have equal rights, Ben." Lex said as Ben followed him down the corridor. "These metahumans are more than equal to us and could tear down a city with a snap of their fingers. Let me show you."

They stopped at a camera as Lex turned on the monitor to show Caitlin restrained to a chair, with heat lamps shining on her as she was sweating before she tried to turn into Killer Frost and Laurel and Dinah in two other rooms, with collars on their necks.

"That…" Ben paused. "That's Laurel Lance. District Attorney of Star City…"

"She's not real Laurel Lance but an impostor. The DNA may match to her but there are traces of metahuman DNA and dark matter and we have evidence that the real Laurel Lance is dead and the other woman is an extremely dangerous metahuman as well. They kidnapped and killed people, tore down buildings. And also, the other woman slaughtered dozens of criminals before the Green Arrow decided to take her in, as a vigilante of Star City, when she is unstable, unpredictable killer…"

"Lex, what is this insanity?" Ben demanded. "They are shackled to chairs, for God's sakes!"

"That's why I need better funding…"

"Funding?!" Ben snapped. "No. The operation is getting shut down. Tonight. Because I'm making a call to Attorney General and I am going to file a human rights violation against you, Lex. You're torturing them." He walked down the corridor as Lex got in his way.

"Ben, just suspend your disbelief for a moment and imagine that there are more like them out there." Lex pleaded.

"Metahumans with dangerous powers or not, that's no excuse for torture." Ben sneered.

"I'm talking about people, who can blow things up with a touch of their fingers, control weather and summon a tidal wave onto a city on a whim, mind control…"

"So they're all so dangerous that they have no constitutional rights?" Ben snapped. "What about the Flash? He's been protecting a city from metahumans just like him…"

"But there are hundreds, maybe thousands of more metahumans like him…" Lex said.

* * *

Caitlin was going down the corridor with the guard before out of the sudden, she felt something in her body and she turned into her Killer Frost persona, grabbing the guard by his neck.

"You're going to get me out of here, or I will freeze you to death."

They went down the corridor before an alarm blared and they moved quickly before in a corridor, Joe Wilson and Lex and Ben and more guards showed up.

"Don't move, Snow!"

"Caitlin, don't." Lex pleaded. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Frost hesitated but then, she heard a gunshot as she turned around, using her captive as a human shield before firing an icicle, killing one of them by shooting him in the heart before Joe Wilson fired a Taser dart, hitting Caitlin in the back as she groaned and passed out and collapsed down on the floor, much to Ben's horror.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to witness this today, Ben." Lex told Ben, who was looking at the photos of metahumans and the Flash. "It must have been quite… upsetting."

"I certainly will not forget this soon." Ben admitted.

"I wouldn't be doing any of this, if I didn't believe from the bottom of my heart that they are all too dangerous to walk among us." Lex said.

"Don't worry." Ben smiled. "I'll make call to the White House tonight and you'll have all the funding you need to stop all of these metas that are dangerous."

"What about the Flash?" Lex pointed out and Ben raised his brows.

"The Flash is a hero of Central City…" Ben said.

"Theoretically, he could time travel. For all we know, he already did and you should know from books and films and that kind of stuff that time travelling has consequences. He is a wild card we cannot let walk loose." Lex said.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "I don't think it will sit well with public, if there was a manhunt on the Flash."

Lex nodded. "I understand."

"But, Luthor…" Ben smiled. "As far as the other dangerous metahumans go… make sure they can't hurt anyone else, ever again."

"I am working on a way to strip them of their powers permanently… even though… there may be some setbacks and not all may survive it… and I will need some… human subjects to test the cure." Lex said and Ben narrowed his eyes.

"How many of these prisoners you have?" Ben asked.

"As of tonight, over two dozens. All of them criminals or escapees from Iron Heights. Confirmed killers, thieves, you name it." Lex said.

Ben smiled. "That woman that just killed one of yours? Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else, ever again."

* * *

"How did she turn into Killer Frost, when we put a dampening chip on her neck?" Lex demanded.

"It's supposed to minimize the effects of dark matter on her. We've been trying to come up with another chip that limits all higher brain functions, so she can't use her powers because her DNA didn't come from dark matter." The scientist explained.

"What does that mean?" Lex demanded.

"She is a metahuman… but not a classical metahuman. Her DNA is different than from most of them." The scientist explained and Lex looked intrigued.

"We should take a closer look at her."

* * *

When Caitlin woke up, she groaned before she felt cold metal on her bare skin and was stripped of all articles of clothing, strapped to a table that limited her movement and she groaned, trying to turn into Killer Frost but nothing happened before she felt intense heat from lamps above her as Lex neared her and she was unable to move.

"You better get used to that heat because that's all you are going to feel… for a very long time."

One of the scientists cut into Caitlin's skin on her arm with a scalpel as she hissed before the sun lamps were losing their power and Caitlin's wound seemed to heal quickly.

"Cryogenic levels are rising." One of the scientists said.

"I'd like to know how did she bypass the power dampening chip." Lex ordered.

"You can't do this. This is… inhuman. I have rights…" Caitlin growled.

"Rights that you lost, when you killed one of my men and dozens of people two years ago." Lex sneered before walking away as they injected something into Caitlin's neck and her hands started to crackle and ice formed in them before it melted. Then, they put some electrodes on Caitlin's forehead and electricity sizzled as she screamed in pain.

* * *

"When I said I wanted you to convince the White House that the metahumans are dangerous, I didn't have in mind to offer one of my men as a sacrificial lamb." Lex told Joe Wilson.

"Sometimes, in war, a soldier must fall on a grenade to protect others." Joe Wilson said.

"He did not fall, you threw him." Lex pointed out.

"I did what had to be done to make sure that this project goes on." Joe Wilson said. "You said it yourself that these metas are dangerous."

Lex growled. "Be careful, Wilson, because next time you decide to throw away my resources to save our asses, it won't end well for you."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

" _We can't trust the Flash to protect us anymore._ " One of the men in the news said. " _One meta on our side is not enough… this is a threat that needs to be addressed on a much larger scale._ "

Barry turned the TV off and walked away, feeling uncomfortable before Patty followed him to a lab with Joe.

"I… they stopped believing in me. They're all losing faith." Barry sighed.

"You can't let what happened yesterday, get to you." Patty pleaded. "No one's perfect…"

"But look around. Lex is winning." Barry said.

Patty smiled. "Barry, you can't give up yet. When you feel down, you need to get back up and fight back. There's always a way."

"How do you know that?" Barry asked, unsure as Patty held his hand.

"My Dad used to tell me, " _Why do we fall? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up._ "" Patty assured him. "You'll find a way, Barry, I know it."

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't vibe them?" Barry demanded.

"I mean, I could see where they were few hours ago but after that, nothing. It was a remote area and they were there with more metas. After that, I got only blurry images and it wasn't good." Cisco wiped his bleeding nose. "I don't know how but they got countermeasures against my powers too."

"Like DeVoe." Barry nodded.

"If we can get evidence that Lex Luthor is conducting inhuman experiments, maybe we can take him down." Felicity suggested.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Joe asked.

"You said that they had Julian. Do you think you can vibe him too?" Barry asked, an idea forming in his mind.

* * *

_**City Hall, Star City** _

"So far, the council hasn't made a decision yet, since they bought the story that you had been fooled but we gotta give them a good reason  _not_  to impeach you for taking in an impostor." Quentin said as he followed Oliver in the office.

"Redemption? Maybe we can tell them that Laurel has been trying to turn over a new leaf…"

"I don't know if Pollard is going to buy it but maybe Parks and Brown will agree…"

Oliver's phone then rang as he picked it up. "Barry?"

" _Oliver, I need your help._ " Barry said.

"Look, Barry, my hands are tied right now…"

" _Not that kind of help._ "

* * *

_**Later** _

An armored convoy was driving down a highway before the Green Arrow fired onto the tires, causing for the van to stop and A.R.G.U.S. agents were surrounding the convoy. The Green Arrow opened the van, knocking out the guard before pulling the bag out from the man in cuffs.

"Julian Albert?"

"Who… you're the Green Arrow." Julian gasped.

"We need your help." The Green Arrow said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Getting Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Team Flash try to get more clues and evidence to take down Lex's operation, while it turns out he has his own aces in the hole.
> 
> However, Oliver summons a surprising ally to help, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Julian drank a bottle of water as Barry and Oliver and Felicity helped treat him. "Thanks. Really."

"He's just a bit dehydrated but he needs a lot of rest." Felicity said before turning to the computer. "There were traces of sodium thiopental in his system."

"A truth serum." Julian nodded. "If it hadn't been for you, it would've been a lot worse for me."

"Julian, what happened to you?" Barry asked.

Julian sighed. "I was in England, trying to move on after… you know. I had been working as professor of history in Oxford, when last month, someone attacked me in my apartment and knocked me out. Next thing I remember, I woke up in a dark room, cuffed to a chair and a woman named Mercy Graves was interrogating me about when Caitlin… Killer Frost kidnapped me two years ago. I tried telling her that I didn't remember anything but she used a truth serum. Made me tell her everything. About you, Team Flash…" He looked down in shame. "I… I tried to fight back but… then I just couldn't take it anymore." Julian wiped his face.

"Look, it's not your fault, OK?" Barry held Julian's shoulder, assuring him as Barry knelt down with a consoling look in his eyes.

"Where's Caitlin?" Julian asked, worried. "Please, tell me she's alright, Allen."

Barry sighed, about to break more bad news to him.

* * *

"Julian's testimony will not add up." Joe told Barry after Julian seemed clearly shaken up. "You've seen the state he's in, they'll say he was in delirium and his memories foggy."

"We gotta do something to take Lex down." Barry said.

"Maybe there is another way." Cisco came up with an idea. "If I can vibe Mercy…"

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Dinah, wearing a white top and pants, tried to use her Canary Cry but nothing happened as she was strapped to a chair before one of the men injected a liquid into her neck.

"Why…" Dinah murmured weakly. "Why… are… you… doing this…"

"You're a killer." A guard glared at her. "You killed dozens of criminals with no regard for their life, all in name of your dead partner, bitch. And yet, the Green Arrow recruited an unstable monster like you."

"You… you can't do this…" Dinah whispered. "I… I have rights…"

"Did you read the people you killed, when hunting Sean Sonus, their rights? Did you give them a chance to stand down and arrest them before you tortured them?" Another guard asked and Dinah remained silent.

"That's what I thought."

"You metahumans think that because you have powers, you can do anything you want, to anyone you want and walk away with it."

"The same goes for that doppelganger. What was her name again? Black Siren. She was so close to staining Laurel Lance's good name… she was associated with… two psychopaths, if I recall…"

"Don't you dare using what we did, to rationalize and justify what you are doing." Dinah sneered.

"There is a price you must both pay for your crimes, metahuman." One of the guards knelt and neared Dinah, glaring.

"What are you going to do to us?" Dinah demanded.

"If it were up to me, I'd just put a bullet in you both and be done with you. But the boss thinks we should contain you." The guard replied.

"So, you just round up all the metahumans you deem dangerous and lock them up forever?" Dinah scoffed.

"No." The guard shook his head. "The boss wants to find a way to control your powers, eliminate them. So that you can all go back to living what is left of your lives."

"Could have just put out a doctor ad." Dinah snapped as she was trying to free herself from the chair but the restraints held her down tightly.

"Do  _not_  struggle. There's no point."

"She likes to scream so much, let's give her what she wants. Scream for us, Canary."

One of the men injected a syringe above Dinah's breast as she hissed in pain as the needle pierced her skin and the red liquid entered her heart and bloodstream and in that moment, Dinah felt like if her entire body was on fire. She thought she had known pain, when her partner and lover Vince died in front of her but this… this was pure agony as she was screaming, while in excruciating pain as one of the men ran his fingers down one of her scars on her back.

"I heard that they tortured you once and killed your partner right in front of you, when you became a meta. I wonder what it felt like… to feel every cut and bullet wound…" She felt them touch more of the scars on her back and on her abdomen and shoulders as she kept on screaming as if she was reliving every cut and bullet wound she had ever endured, while starting to sob in pain.

"How did your victims feel, when you tortured them, huh? Can you imagine every bone in your body being crushed under the pressure of sonic waves?"

Dinah kept on screaming, reliving the worst pain she had ever endured in life, in her mind begging for the agony to stop.

* * *

**_Four years ago, Central City_ **

_Dinah was restrained to a chair in a workshop as in front of her was her partner and lover, Vincent Sobel, on his knees and Sean Sonus was aiming his gun at Vince from behind as Dinah sobbed. "Sean, I am begging you, please…"_

_Sonus laughed before an energy wave of dark matter flooded the workshop and Sonus pulled the trigger, executing Vince and Dinah screamed in pain and unleashed her sonic scream for the first time, ever. "Noooo!"_

* * *

_**Present** _

"Where am I?" Laurel demanded as she was in a room, where in front of her was a mannequin, restrained to a chair.

" _Use your sonic scream._ " Someone ordered through a P.A. system.

"What?" Laurel demanded.

She felt the jolt of electricity jolt through her neck because of the chip they planted in her and every other metahuman they had captured.

" _Do it._ "

Laurel swallowed before unleashing her Siren Cry at the mannequin, that crushed under the pressure of sonic waves.

* * *

_**A.R.G.U.S.** _

" _Experimenting on metahumans_?" Lyla repeated.

"And I'm pretty sure they're illegal and with no trial…" Barry tried to explain.

"If you had come earlier…" Lyla wiped her face.

"What?" Barry asked.

Lyla took a breath. "I just got a call from the White House. They want support of A.R.G.U.S. and list of any potentially dangerous metahuman that may have committed crimes in the past and apprehended them and contain them, by any means necessary. Technically, the Flash has been exonerated and not considered a threat but…"

"Every other meta that is out there, is not safe." Barry realized.

"Wait, how do you even know this all?" Lyla asked before turning to Cisco. "Did Cisco.."

"Julian Albert. He's a friend." Barry said. "They kidnapped him and interrogated him and he told them everything he knew about Caitlin. They worked for a woman named " _Mercy Graves_ ". She works for Lex and she's basically his muscle."

" _Graves_?" Lyla asked.

"You know her?" Barry asked.

Lyla nodded. "She used to be one of our black ops assets. Specialized in capture, torture, interrogation. If Waller needed to quickly catch someone and make him talk, she'd call Mercy. That was before she took Oliver in in Hong Kong. After that, Mercy became a ghost pretty much."

"Maybe if we can find Mercy, we can make her talk." Oliver said.

"Wait, and torture her?" Barry asked.

"Do you have any better idea?" Oliver demanded before turning to Cisco.

"I tried vibing Caitlin and Julian before that but…" Cisco sighed. "I don't know, all I got is big black nothing. It's like if they put on a curtain to make me  _not_  see anything. I don't know how but they have some kind of anti-vibe countermeasures."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Cisco said before Oliver sighed.

"Barry, I know you're against it but…"

"It's Caitlin we're talking about. We need to find her. Whatever it takes." Barry said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"They better not be able to detect us." Lex said.

"Don't worry. From what we could learn about  _her_ , I think we'll be able to counter Ramon's power with no problems." The doctor said as on monitors was Gypsy, in prisoner uniform, restrained to a chair and some electrodes attached to her head. "Understanding her powers will help protect our facilities from any unwanted eyes."

"She'll be able to help find Allen?" Lex asked.

"We'd need to force her to cooperate." The doctor said. "But, sir, isn't this a little… too far? Inhumane?"

"You've seen what they've done and what they're capable of." Lex turned to the doctor.

"I thought we were supposed to offer to cure them of their abilities." The doctor pointed out.

"We will." Lex nodded. "But first, we need to understand how do their powers work. How much did the dark matter affect them."

"So, we keep them here, with no trial, no…"

Lex cleared his throat before showing some of the prisoners on screen. "Kyle Nimbus. A criminal and hitman. He was supposed to be executed on 11th December 2013 with a poisonous gas but the dark matter turned him into a poisonous gas. After that, eleven months later, he killed an entire criminal family of Darbinyans, Judge Howard and attempted to kill Detective Joseph West in Iron Heights.

Adam Fells. Tried to create an earthquake and hurt dozens of innocent people in progress.

Leslie Jocoy, also known as Amunet Black. Criminal and black market dealer, trying to illegally purchase metahumans and… Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost. One of her… former lackeys. And Laurel Lance… or some kind of her… double and Dinah Drake. Sonic scream ability. Both of them killed dozens of people too."

"Doesn't she work with the Flash?" The man questioned, recognizing Caitlin as Lex showed her the photo of Killer Frost.

"Before that, she was responsible for deaths of dozens of people… associating herself with a dangerous speedster." Lex said. "She is a wild card she needs to be kept in check."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"OK, this better work." Oliver said. "We find Mercy and make her talk."

"And if Luthor or someone else tries to order a manhunt, we can leverage that we have footage of Luthor kidnapping and experimenting on metahumans and threaten to leak it all on the Internet." Barry said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"Tell me what do they plan now." Lex demanded as he knelt across a Hispanic woman, who was restrained to a chair and had electrodes attached to her head.

"I… I don't know." The woman pleaded.

"Ran out of vibes?" Lex growled. "Maybe you need an incentive." He pressed a trigger as Gypsy screamed in pain.

* * *

Mercy Graves was going out from her room in normal clothes, before in front of her appeared the Green Arrow, notching his arrow. "Mercy Graves. You have failed this city."

"And you have failed humanity, Mr. Queen." Mercy smirked and Green Arrow looked surprised. "You think I don't know who you are? You're on the wrong side. The metahumans are a threat that needs to be kept in check."

"You're illegally kidnapping and experimenting on people." Green Arrow said.

"They have brought this on themselves." Mercy scoffed. "Besides, you must be an idiot to come after me alone. Over twenty of elite trained men are coming to take you in, as we speak."

"Who said I was alone?" Green Arrow smirked as the door opened and Mercy paled to see a man in an armor with blue plates and a belt of grenades across his chest, black sleeves, holstered guns on his belt and legs and half orange, half black helmet and holding a sword, cleaning it as he ran it across Mercy's couch as she paled.

"So much for the twenty elite trained men." Deathstroke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash, Oliver and Slade try to gain intel on Lex's operation. Displeased with this setback, Lex resorts to more dirty tactics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

Mercy was in a remote area, restrained to a chair as Barry, in his Flash suit, looked at Slade unsure before dragging Oliver, in his Green Arrow suit, aside as Slade, in his Deathstroke outfit, was sharpening his sword.

"I know that we're in a desperate situation but isn't torture a bit too far?" Barry questioned.

"They've already crossed a line." Oliver hissed. "Kidnapping and torturing and illegal experimentation on American citizens with no due trial."

"Tell us what you know about Lex's operation." Slade growled.

"Fuck you." Mercy sneered.

"Wrong answer." Slade said, pulling out pliers starting to grab Mercy's nail on her finger as she felt the painful pressure before Slade forcefully pulled out her nail as the roots were ripping out and Mercy screamed in pain as her finger was starting to be painted in blood before she clenched her teeth.

"I've done nothing wrong and you're torturing me." Mercy taunted with vindication in her tone.

Hearing the self-righteousness in Mercy's tone, something in Barry snapped as he whirled on her, glaring. "You kidnapped and tortured my friend. Made him tell you who we are, when we did  _nothing_  wrong."

" _Nothing wrong_?" Mercy laughed. "If I recall, you tried to hurt a cop, your colleague and your foster sister four years ago."

Barry winced but kept himself in control, trying  _not_  to let Mercy get to her. "Also, if I recall, your metahuman friend…  _Snow_ , was that her name? She kidnapped your colleague too and you yourself knocked him out."

"That's all different. We were both under influence of something else. Another metahuman whammied me and Caitlin wasn't in control of her actions." Barry justified.

"You see, that is what I am talking about. Metahumans can't be trusted with their powers, they need to be kept in check." Mercy sneered.

"That doesn't give you the right to kidnap metahumans, innocent or guilty, and experiment on them…"

"None of who we have taken, were innocent, Mr. Allen." Mercy taunted. "Besides, we have the green light from the White House to take in any potentially dangerous metahuman."

"Where did you take them?" Barry demanded. "One of my best friends, a good person, is missing and she might be suffering pain that she doesn't deserve to go through."

"You mean " _Killer Frost_ "?" Mercy laughed. "If I recall, she isn't exactly… in her right mind. She is too unstable to be left unchecked…"

Something in Barry snapped as he grabbed Mercy's hand and vibrated his own, shattering the bones as Mercy screamed.

"Hey!" Oliver dragged Barry aside. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you would have done." Barry retorted. "Getting information…"

"It is one thing to torture to get information in order to find out what you need, it is completely another to torture just for the sake of torturing, to make someone suffer." Oliver said and Barry glowered.

"She tortured Julian and who knows what are they doing to Caitlin, Dinah and Laurel…"

"Barry, I get how you're feeling, believe me, I do but listen…" Oliver said patiently. "Once you go this deep into the darkness… it stays with you forever." The look in Oliver's eyes made Barry stop and listen to Oliver. "Almost nine years ago, a man unleashed a deadly bio-virus in Hong Kong. And many innocent people died, including a son of a friend of mine. I wanted that man to pay for what he did, so I tortured him for hours. Not for intel but for the sake of torturing him… because I wanted to see him suffer. But in the end… I only found out that I had let in the darkness that might never go away."

Barry paled at listening to Oliver's story and seeing the guilt and pain in his eyes. "You never told me that."

"I've never told that to anyone." Oliver admitted. "Barry, it is one thing to torture people in order to get from them what you need and another to make them suffer and there is a fine line between these two things. Just don't forget who you are and don't let it take away your humanity. Because in the end, you'll only find yourself turning into someone you don't even recognize anymore… and you of all people shouldn't have to go through that."

Barry considered what Oliver said before nodding in understanding as he remembered seeing Oliver torture Klaus Marcos, when they chased Digger Harkness three years ago.

* * *

"You must know that what you're doing is wrong." Barry pleaded with Mercy. "We don't want to hurt you but we will, if that's what it takes to find out what we want."

"The self-righteousness in your tone." Mercy laughed. "You still think you're on the right side, do you, Mr. Allen."

"What are you planning to do with the metahumans you catch? Cure them? But before that, you experiment on those, you deem as evil, do you?" Barry scoffed. "You're no better than Nazis were in World War II. No trial, just, right to the punishment you see fit…"

"The way I see it, they've already had their trial." Mercy sneered. "Mark Mardon, tried to tear down a whole city with a storm. Adam Fells created an earthquake that hurt dozens of innocents. And you… you may dress like a hero but how many times will the Flash go rogue and the public renounces him, only for the Flash to redeem his good name, until one day, the public casts you aside and brands you as an outlaw again? It has happened once, if I recall, hasn't it? Who's to say that it won't happen again?"

"Where are they?" Barry growled.

"And where is my son?" Slade asked, running out of patience slowly as he was reaching for his sword as Mercy paled.

Barry neared Mercy slowly. "Normally, I would protest about torture but you already have tortured two of my friends. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save them. I'm giving you a chance to tell us everything and spare yourself a lot of pain."

"The Flash? Torturing? You don't have the guts to do that." Mercy laughed, taunting. "You'd be…"

"…an outlaw?" Barry scoffed. "Half the country already believes that I'm an outlaw. Might as well live as I have been branded. Last chance, Miss Graves." Mercy didn't say anything for a few moments before Barry stepped back. "Fine. Have it your way."

Mercy paled at Barry's blank, cold expression before he left the apartment and Slade neared the tip of his sword to Mercy's shoulder and slowly started to cut in vertical direction down as Mercy hissed.

* * *

"Torture?" Cisco demanded as he was with Barry outside, hearing Mercy's screams as he felt uncomfortable. "Isn't this a little too…"

"I know." Barry nodded. "But look at what they did to Julian and what they might be doing to Caitlin, Dinah and Laurel and God knows who else."

Cisco considered Barry's point before remembering Snart torturing his brother Dante over the information about the Flash's secret identity.

"I… I don't like it…" Cisco said. "I understand… but I don't like this, not a bit, Barry."

* * *

_**Central City** _

"You think Dad and Slade and everyone else is going to be OK, Felicity?" William asked as he and Felicity were watching TV in her rented apartment about the news of potential metahuman threat.

"I can only hope, William. But if there's one thing I know, is that Barry and Oliver will always find a way." Felicity said hopefully.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Mercy screamed in pain as Slade stopped cutting into her as she was bleeding out from the right arm and shoulder. "I take great caution in not cutting any artery. I can make you bleed for days until you tell us everything we need to know. Where's my son and where is Luthor's operation?"

Mercy was getting paler with the blood loss as it was dripping down her arm.

"How much more pain you can endure before you break?"

"You'll only be making yourselves outlaws. All of you." Mercy taunted.

"Last chance. Where are they?" Slade demanded.

Mercy sighed, not being able to take it anymore. "Alright… the flash drive in my purse." She turned to the purse on a drawer as Barry pulled a flash drive from it. "It's a facility called Sector 33.1. That's where we keep all metahumans we found. We want to test their powers and then…"

Suddenly, they heard rotor blades as a chopper neared their location as Mercy laughed.

"They found us." Oliver realized.

"How?" Barry demanded.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here." Cisco tried to open a breach but nothing happened.

The Flash tried to speed everyone out of the abandoned building but he had no speed.

"What the…"

"They're blocking our powers somehow." Cisco realized as soldiers burst in, surrounding them.

"Stand down and drop your weapons, now!"

Everyone raised their hands as the soldiers looked a bit in shock at Mercy's injuries.

"Oh, God… they tortured Miss Graves…"

"You're all coming with us." The soldiers ordered.

Deathstroke reached for his belt and threw a smoke pellet on the ground as it exploded as the soldiers coughed out and the Green Arrow, Barry, Cisco and Deathstroke used it to conceal their escape.

* * *

"Somehow they managed to block our powers." The Flash realized as they were running down the forest as he managed to speed them all out of the place.

"How did they even find us? I thought we got rid of Mercy's tracker." Green Arrow demanded.

"I don't know." Slade admitted.

"Doesn't matter." Oliver said. "We need to get out of here and find out what this 33.1 is."

More soldiers converged on them and Cisco tried to open a breach but nothing happened.

The Flash tried to speed everyone off to safety but he was running in normal speed and out of patience, Green Arrow shot two of the soldiers down, while Deathstroke lunged at one of the soldiers, stabbing him in the chest before pulling out his gun and shooting another one in the head before spinning around, cutting a hand off another one and kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. Another soldier tried shooting Slade but the bullets just bounced off his armor as Slade rushed at him and decapitated him as Cisco groaned at seeing Slade's brutality and a dreadful memory from S.T.A.R. Labs resurfaced, when Slade was trying to kill him and Caitlin.

"Can't believe he's on our side now." Cisco muttered.

* * *

Dinah opened her eyes weakly and felt like if someone had just dragged her down the pavement like a bag full of garbage as she felt pain surge through every inch of her body, like if she was on fire.

"Must hurt, does it?" Dinah weakly looked up to see a man around 40 years old in front of her. "All that pain…"

"Vinnie…" Dinah murmured weakly.

"Do you even realize how much have you betrayed what we stood for? How many people did you kill to avenge me?" Vince asked.

"After… what they did to us…" Dinah whispered. "I… I just wanted to make things right."

"I never asked you to go on slaughter. You betrayed everything the badge stands for. And you are not worthy of becoming the Black Canary. She was kind, compassionate and you have shown none of those qualities for four years. Once you got your powers, you used me to justify your killing spree. And despite what you and Oliver Queen may be telling yourselves, you're not a hero. And you never will be. Metahumans like you and Black Siren are nothing but monsters. And if this is hell… I hope you burn in it forever. The woman I loved, died four years ago."

"Vinnie, please…"

"You're a killer… killer… killer…"

Dinah sobbed, wanting for the pain to stop.

* * *

**_Team Flash's secondary lair_ **

"OK, we need to get out of here and get somewhere safe." Cisco opened a breach as they entered some kind of an underground compound that was similar to the lair of Team Arrow in Star City, with computers around and the Flash's suit on a mannequin and a makeshift lab.

"Where are we, Ramon?" Slade demanded.

"This is underground of S.T.A.R. Labs hangar outside the city. It's not on any blueprints, so they shouldn't be able to find us. We built this in case someone would attack the first lair." Cisco explained.

"Thank God you're OK." Patty hugged Barry tightly.

"You had the right idea." Harry nodded. "Few hours ago, some militants raided S.T.A.R. Labs and tried to seize everything. The Time Vault is not on any blueprints though, so they won't find it." He showed the video feed of soldiers invading S.T.A.R. Labs and going over computers and labs.

"Hey, that took a month to build!" Cisco snapped as they smashed one of his inventions.

"They can't track us here, can they?" Barry asked.

"I had Gideon rig the place with a virus, in case someone from the outside tried to compromise S.T.A.R. Labs. They've got nothing useful on the computers and they won't find this place." Harry assured him. "And I moved Gideon from S.T.A.R. Labs here, too."

"We got this from Mercy." Barry pulled out a flash drive as Harry examined it. "It may be able to give us clue about where Caitlin and Laurel are."

"And if we're lucky, we just got the silver bullet we need to take down Luthor." Harry smirked.

"We're gonna need a backup. And a very big one." Barry said. "Even with Deathstroke, it won't be enough."

"Heard that you need help." Sara entered with Ray, Mick, Stein, Jax, Nate, Zari and Amaya.

Suddenly, a breach opened and they all gasped at seeing a Hispanic elder man with a moustache and black leather jacket and biker outfit.

"Cisky! Where's my daughter?!" Breacher demanded.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"So, Allen and Queen are trying to play leverages, huh?" Lex smirked. "Fine. He used one of mine as a leverage, I'll use one of his."

* * *

_**Central City** _

Felicity and William were on the couch, asleep as William was leaning onto her shoulder, while from the outside on the wall were rappelling down soldiers with guns, with Joe Wilson in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the attack on William and Felicity doesn't go the way Lex had planned, he takes a different step that may become more dangerous for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Joe Wilson and the soldiers burst in through the windows as Felicity and William woke up, screaming and startled as the soldiers aimed their weapons. Felicity and William were frightened to see Joe Wilson in charge.

"You two are coming with us." He pulled out a gun, when a moment later a flying arrow shot it off his hand as Nyssa al Ghul jumped down from the ducts, with a bow in her hand as she fired two more arrows, shooting down more of the soldiers. Joe Wilson pulled out his sword as Nyssa blocked with her bow and knocked him back before engaging him. Felicity and William were looking for a way out but the soldiers had them surrounded before Arsenal and the Huntress jumped through the windows and shot down the soldiers in quick succession. Nyssa knocked Joe Wilson on the ground, who, realizing he was outnumbered, pulled out a small ball that exploded and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You OK?" Arsenal asked.

Felicity and William nodded frantically. "What… what…"

"We need to get out of here, now." Helena ordered.

* * *

_**Team Flash's secondary lair** _

"Wait, Gypsy has been missing?" Cisco demanded as Breacher calmed down and explained the situation to him.

"Cynthia has been missing for a few weeks now." Breacher said. "I couldn't vibe her and I thought you had something to do with it."

Cisco raised his hands quickly. "I swear, I haven't talked to her for months."

"Wait, you said " _few weeks_ "?" Barry interrupted.

"Yes." Breacher nodded.

Barry and Cisco and Harry looked at each other before the pieces fell together. "I guess there's a lot we need to fill you in on."

* * *

Breacher fumed with rage as they finished their story. "When I get my hands on that smug bald…"

"Hey, hey, calm down, calm down." Barry held him down. "Listen, we're going to get them all back but right now, the public is wary of metahumans. We need to be smart about this, otherwise, we're all outlaws."

Breacher glowered. "You think I care about law…"

"They're afraid of metahumans, weren't you listening?!" Barry snapped. "You try to attack Lex directly, we'll all be hunted down like animals!"

Breacher stopped as Barry's words seemed to have some effect on him as he considered.

"How did Lex get the government's support in the first place?" Oliver said. "Isn't there anything on Waverider that can help us?"

* * *

Sara, Oliver, Barry, Cisco and Breacher entered the Waverider as Gideon turned on.

" _Ah, Miss Lance, Mr. Allen, Mr. Queen. Welcome._ " Gideon said.

"Gideon, we need your help." Sara ordered. "How did Lex Luthor get so much support in his anti-metahuman movement?"

" _Oh, let's see._ " Gideon turned on the screen as it showed a footage of Lex Luthor and his men examining a room that Barry immediately recognized.

"That's DeVoe's hideout. When is it?" Barry inquired.

" _June 2018._ " Gideon said.

"Sometimes after we beat the Thinker." Barry realized.

"They're examining the lair…" Oliver said. "But why?"

Barry then noticed the soldiers taking vials of some blue liquid. "Oh, no…"

"What? Barry, what is it?" Oliver demanded.

"That's… Weeper's tears." Cisco explained. "Basically, it's a psychoactive drug that compels people to listen to someone's orders."

"Like Votura." Sara realized.

"Explains how they made Julian talk." Barry nodded.

" _This is a footage from April 2018._ " Gideon explained.

" _Lex…_ " A dark-haired woman said, lying on bed.

"That's Lena Luthor." Oliver said.

"I thought she died three years ago." Barry whispered.

" _She did not._ " Gideon explained. " _Her illness grew so serious that Lex was desperate in trying to save her and afraid of public disapproval, he had announced to the world that she was dead and in secret, he tried every scientific method he could think of to cure her. However, this had an… unfortunate outcome. This is from May 2018, a month later._ "

The footage showed a man around 20 years old next to Lex at Lena's bedside, while she was in a coma.

"Gideon, who is it?" Sara asked.

" _William Burnett, another metahuman. His ability helped him heal people but he lacked control of his powers and that sometimes resulted in those he had tried to help, dying, instead of healing them._ "

" _You can save her, can you?_ " Lex pleaded desperately. " _You could even bring squashed bugs back to life…_ "

" _I told you, I don't know how my powers work, if it doesn't work, I might kill her…_ "

" _Please…_ " Lex begged and Burnett reluctantly touched Lena's hand and at first, she regained her color as Lex seemed hopeful, when suddenly, she went into seizure and Lex panicked. " _No, no, no, no, no… Lena, no!_ "

The heart monitor flatlined and Lex looked broken before Burnett backed off, frightened. " _I tried to tell you, I can't control it… I'm sorry…_ "

Lex sobbed and wept for a while before his face turned into one of relentless rage as he lunged at Burnett, roaring as he grabbed the metahuman by his throat and everyone felt great deal of sympathy for him.

"So, because one metahuman who had the power to help but couldn't control it, couldn't save his sister, Lex blames other metahumans." Oliver realized.

"Poor man…" Sara said.

"Do you think that the Waverider can find where's Caitlin and the rest?" Barry turned to Sara, an idea forming in his mind before an alert bleeped.

" _I'm afraid there's another problem._ " Gideon said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"When the world finds out, what kind of metahumans really are, the world will be restored back to its natural order. They are nothing but freak accidents." Lex said as the man in front of him nodded, while they injected him with Weeper's drug.

* * *

The man teleported himself into the Mayor's office, wearing a suicide vest.

"Let this be a message to anyone, who hunts us metahumans down, like animals and wants to kill us. We are content with who we are. And we are the next stage of human evolution. You will not take away from us what makes us special and we will rather die fighting, than live in fear from you forever." He pressed the trigger as the office exploded and Cecile gasped before the Flash sped her and other civilians to safety, away from the blast.

* * *

**_Later, Team Flash's secondary lair_ **

"Cecile, are you alright?" Joe asked as Barry and Felicity treated her.

"I'm alright, Joe." Cecile assured him. "A little in shock but alright."

"Jenna's with Rene. He's taking care of her." Oliver assured Joe and Cecile.

"Thanks, Oliver." Joe said.

"Who else wants to bet that this has Lex all over him?" Sara deadpanned.

"No bet." Barry said. "The fragments of the bomb were LexCorp issued and Waverider showed me. Lex manipulated some teleporter into attempting to assassinating the mayor."

"And things have gotten from worse to a lot more worse." Ralph turned on the TV.

" _This attempt at the mayor's life due to the rising panic over the metahumans is a clear declaration of war._ " Lex said.

" _We cannot confirm for sure that the bomber was speaking on behalf of all metahumans…_ "

" _I offer them olive branch and they spit our faces._ " Lex said. " _This is why we cannot trust metahumans. Nor the vigilantes, since the Green Arrow kidnapped my assistant…_ "

" _I think that some of them still deserve a benefit of the doubt…_ "

Diggle hung up his phone, frustrated. "Lyla just said that White House has ordered CIA, NSA, A.R.G.U.S and other agencies to hunt down all dangerous metahumans and if the Flash attempts to interfere, they're ordered to shoot to kill."

"It's bad." Sara said. "He set up a suicide bomber to frame the metahumans for the assassination attempt, so that he'd prompt the government to hunt them all down."

A few moments later, Felicity, William, Roy, Thea, Helena and Nyssa entered as Felicity and William hugged Oliver tightly.

"Oh, my God… you're OK." Oliver sighed in relief.

"If it hadn't been for them, we'd be dead, or worse." Felicity turned to Nyssa and Helena as Oliver turned to them gratefully.

"Thank you. Really." Oliver said.

"When you said that it was going to get ugly and that you needed help, you weren't kidding." Helena said. "Getting innocent kids dragged into a war is just wrong."

"Hey, has anyone seen Cisco or Breacher?" Barry asked.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"You sure you saw her here?" Cisco asked as he and Breacher went out from the breach and were in some kind of a warehouse. "I don't like it, this is too easy…"

"Trap or not, I'm going to rip apart every last person, who was responsible for taking away my little girl." Breacher sneered.

They saw Gypsy in some kind of a cell she couldn't breach out of. "Daddy! It's a trap!"

Suddenly, soldiers surrounded Breacher and Cisco and they tried to use their powers but nothing happened.

"Oh, no…" Cisco paled and realized this was a lost fight.

Breacher pulled out his knives and attacked the soldiers, stabbing one of them in the heart and cutting the head off another before repeatedly stabbing another and then slicing through more as one of them fired a tranquilizer dart at Cisco and they kept on firing more and more darts at Breacher, who kept on fighting and it took quite a dose of the tranquilizer to take him down.

"Targets acquired." One of the soldiers said.

" _Good, now we have three vibing metahumans. And now, with the public on our side, we can prepare the next stage of our plan._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having enough of losing, Felicity decides to make a bold move in order to save Cisco, Breacher, Gypsy, Laurel and Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"Now, we have three metahumans with capability of interdimensional awareness." Lex smirked as he had Gypsy, Breacher and Cisco restrained to a chair, all of them having some kind of an apparatus on their heads as Lex was looking at the monitors, where were the brain scans. "Finally, we can see what Allen and his friends are doing." The monitors turned on as Lex saw Oliver, Barry, Team Flash and the Legends in some underground complex. "Where is it? Give me a location, now."

"Sir, with all due respect, there's still so much we don't understand about their powers. Interdimensional awareness and travel and energy manipulation… these are uncharted waters." One of the scientists explained.

"Then, get to work, now." Lex growled as they turned on some switches and Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher screamed in pain as electricity jolted through their heads and the monitors were getting blurry images of the heroes before he turned to someone else. "How are we going on with the virus?"

"It's… we still have to run some tests, sir. If not handled properly, this could infect millions of normal people too, it will not discriminate between…"

"It's alright, it's alright." Lex assured the scientist. "Take your time. This phase can proceed later."

* * *

_**Team Flash's secondary lair** _

"What are we going to do now?" Ralph asked. "Now they see the Green Arrow as an outlaw. The Flash too."

"Hey, has anyone seen Felicity?" Barry turned his head around and Oliver looked too before he groaned.

"Oh, come on, not again!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Ray tapped on the controls of the jumpship. "Felicity, I get what you're trying to do but this may be a huge butterfly we're stepping on…"

"I don't want to change the timeline." Felicity said. "Gideon can tap into any digital file in any timeline." She typed in some commands on the console as they saw some video files from Lex's operation few months back. "Look, no warrants, no trials, manhunt on metahumans that were innocent too. And that was months before the attack on the City Hall. If Gideon can copy these files, we can use it as leverage against Lex. If this goes to the news, they will turn on him. Hunting down metahumans before they actually committed the crime… the Supreme Court is going to have Christmas with Luthor trying to defend himself."

"Felicity?" William asked and Felicity almost jumped at seeing him in the jumpship.

"William? What are you doing here?" Felicity demanded, freaked out to see him inside. "No. Ray, turn it around, now…"

"Wait, if you want to help Caitlin, I want to help too." William said and Felicity knelt down and held his shoulders.

"William, I won't put you in danger. Oliver is never going to forgive me if something happens to…"

"Felicity, I can't just stand by and do nothing." William pleaded and the insisting look in his eyes made Felicity give in.

* * *

_**Team Flash's secondary lair** _

" _Breaking news tonight. Rumors have surfaced that the U.S. government has recently broadened the reach of the Patriot Act._ " The news anchor said.

" _Thanks, Ryan. Well, tonight, anonymous sources have provided the news bureaus some startling footage taken directly from an unnamed government agency right here in Washington. Now, this video shows American citizens in hoods and restraints in what seems to be a clear violation of their constitutional rights, which date before the bombing in Central City. Is the government running a clandestine military organization with the authority to disregard…_ "

" _The official statement says that the government denies any such action taken against metahumans before last night…_ "

" _There are allegations that Lex Luthor himself actually manipulated a metahuman into an attack on Central City's administration to frame the rest, all so that he could orchestrate a manhunt…_ "

"Felicity, what have you done?" Oliver whispered, cursing Felicity's impulsiveness.

"She just poked the hornet's nest." Diggle said. "Luthor will not hesitate to go after anyone of us."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Lex seethed as he was watching the news. Somehow they accessed his files regarding his operation before he approached the White House. He clenched his fists in rage before the phone in his office rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _You have my friends. I want them freed._ " The distorted female voice on the other side said.

"Felicity Smoak." Lex smirked and there was a pause on the other side, obviously the caller being surprised and caught off-guard. "I did my homework on you and this… Team Arrow too. Bold move. Either you're very brave or very stupid to attempt to expose me. You have no idea who are you…"

" _No, you have no idea who are you messing with, you bald smug bastard. You're no better than the Nazis, who almost wiped out my people._ " Felicity snapped, not even bothering to disguise her voice anymore.

"I don't know how you got access to my files, since I didn't give Miss Graves these but it doesn't matter." Lex smirked. "You just waved a red flag in front of the bull. So, I will make sure that you have nowhere left to hide and no one left to hide behind. No one stands up to me like this and expects to walk away…"

" _Save me this bravado, you bastard._ " Felicity snapped. " _You blame others for actions of one. I'm sorry about Lena, I really am but this doesn't give you the right to wipe out an entire race._ "

"Not wiping out. Curing." Lex corrected. "Not everyone can control their powers. Powers lead to chaos. Chaos leads to death and destruction. And besides, you can't assume that they are innocent. If I recall, your friend, Miss Drake killed dozens of criminals, without giving them a chance to stand down, all in name of her dead lover."

" _Don't try to use sins of others to justify your own, I know the likes of you._ " Felicity snapped. " _If you think you can walk away with what you did, you're wrong. I know it was you behind the bombing._ "

Lex scoffed. "That is a very serious allegation…"

" _Weeper. DeVoe. Julian Albert. Ring any bells?_ " Felicity taunted and Lex paused. " _I have footage of your friend Mercy interrogating Mr. Albert illegally and torturing him. Plus, I can link you to the bombing. There's no secret you can keep away from me. The tonight's news was just a prelude, if you won't give me what I want._ "

Lex paused for a minute and considered. Maybe she was bluffing. Maybe not. But he knew that Felicity Smoak shouldn't be underestimated and it was too big of a risk to call her bluff. "What do you want?"

" _I want my friends back. Gypsy, Breacher, Laurel Lance, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow in exchange for the evidence. They walk free. And you will announce that the attack two nights ago was a setup._ "

"You think I will confess to…"

" _I don't give a rat's ass about how you do it but you will show that the metahumans were not responsible for this attack_. _I know you **have**  the means._" Felicity said. " _Union Station, Washington, 11 A.M. Tomorrow. And I want to see Gypsy, Breacher, Laurel, Cisco and Caitlin safe and unharmed. Or good luck trying to justify yourself to the Supreme Court for inhumane treatment of metahumans._ " She hung up and Lex clenched his fists before dialing another number.

He wouldn't let some IT girl get in a way of his plans. "Kane. I have a task for you and the Jackals."

* * *

"You think he'll listen?" William asked.

"Maybe not. But we have a chance to get our friends back." Felicity said. "But if this is supposed to work, we need to cover all grounds."

"Dad's gonna be pissed that you went behind his back." William pointed out.

"Maybe… but one day, he'll understand." Felicity said before the phone rang and she saw's Oliver's name with a picture flashing before she realized that she was in for one hell of a lecture as she reluctantly pressed ANSWER. "Oliver, before you start yelling at me, I might have a way to get Cisco and Caitlin back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been shown repeatedly that Felicity, if pushed enough, will take matters into her own hands, which always ends badly and I think it's been established that she is close friends with Caitlin and Cisco. I'm not doing this to make Felicity unlikeable but I think that this is exactly the kind of thing she would do, since this gives her bad memories, since she is Jewish and Nazis almost wiped out her kind in WWII. All I will say is that the person that will punish Felicity the most, is Felicity herself. And Ray is one of the people, who would listen to Felicity without question.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Break the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's plan majorly backfires as Caitlin is forced to make a great sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Washington D.C._ **

"You must have completely lost your mind!" Oliver snarled at Felicity as they met in a hideout. "You can't expect that Lex will actually uphold his end of the bargain…"

"That's why I set the meeting up in Union Station." Felicity said calmly, not even flinching under Oliver's fierce glare.

"And put aside that, how could you agree to go along with it?!" Oliver whirled on Ray. "And involve him into this?!" He turned to William.

"In our defense, we didn't notice he was coming with us, until it was too late." Ray said but even he knew that it was a poor excuse.

"Lex will never let them go. You know that." Barry growled.

"Well, he has no choice." Felicity snapped. "I rigged the Waverider's computer to download all of Luthor's files. If he doesn't hand over Caitlin, Laurel, Dinah, Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher, he's done."

"He'll be ready for us." Oliver warned.

"That's why we have to cover all grounds…" Felicity pointed out.

"Felicity, this is a very stupid idea." Diggle warned.

"Well, it's too late to back out now." Oliver sighed, knowing that arguing was of no use at this point. "If something happens to them, it's on your head." He warned Felicity, who, perhaps foolishly, had hoped that her plan was going to work.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"Are you sure you want to set them loose?" Joe Wilson asked.

"I'm certain that she will leak the information anyway but if this goes our way, we might be able to catch Allen, Queen and his friends at once." Lex said before pulling out a small device. "Power dampening devices. It sets off a frequency that affects the brain area, which have higher nerve activity. It will negate Allen's and Ramon's and Snow's powers or any other meta that might help them."

"Queen and his friends will not go down easily." Joe Wilson pointed out.

"I don't expect them to. They will lead us right to their allies. We can brand them as terrorists." Lex said.

* * *

The following day, Diggle and Lyla were in disguises, looking around.

"Felicity, when this is over, you and I need to talk about how do we negotiate with madmen." Lyla muttered. "This is a very crazy idea, even by your standards."

" _Even if they won't uphold their end of the bargain, I'm sure he's desperate enough to show his true colors on public. They'll all turn on him._ " Felicity said.

* * *

"There's a problem." Felicity said as she looked at the blueprints. "The relay is deep under the station. And it's currently inaccessible because it is flooded."

"I can get in there." Ray volunteered.

* * *

"Does anyone see Caitlin or Cisco or anyone else?" Barry asked, in disguises.

" _No sign of them here, Hoss._ " Rene said, while on a stakeout.

" _Nothing on my T-Spheres._ " Curtis said.

* * *

Oliver and Barry were on a place they had agreed to meet as they faced Joe Wilson, glaring as the Australian smirked. "The Flash. I must say… I expected more."

"Where are they, Joe?" Oliver demanded, cutting to the chase.

"Nearby. Don't worry." Joe Wilson smirked. "Where are the files?"

"We want to know that our friends are safe and alright, otherwise the deal is off and everything you've done, will be for the whole world to see." Barry sneered.

* * *

"Do you think we can trust them?" Curtis asked hesitantly and Diggle and Rene raised their brows. "Right. Forget I asked."

* * *

"William?" Felicity turned around but noticed that William had left the van. "Oh, no."

" _Felicity, it's OK._ " William assured her over the comms. " _I'm just going to make sure that nothing happens._ "

* * *

"I want you to hand over to us Caitlin, Cisco, Dinah, Laurel, Breacher and Gypsy, now." Barry hissed.

"They're right here." Joe Wilson smirked as he glanced towards the six mentioned people, who were walking down the hall towards them.

* * *

William was walking down the hallway before noticing Caitlin and Cisco as he narrowed his eyes as he noticed that they had scars on their necks, obviously power-dampening chips.

"Felicity, I see Caitlin and Cisco."

* * *

"What?" Felicity demanded. "If they're in service area, that means that…" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oliver, Barry, it's not them, they're fakes!"

* * *

Barry and Oliver turned to each other in realization and in that moment, the people posing as Caitlin and Cisco turned their faces, as they were obviously shapeshifters.

Joe Wilson pulled out his gun but one of the A.R.G.U.S. agents fired into the air, causing panic as people scattered, causing a distraction and smokescreen for Oliver and Barry to disappear in the crowd.

"Find them! As for the metas, take them out!" Joe Wilson ordered.

* * *

" _William, get out of there, now!_ " Felicity ordered as William started to run down the tunnel before he faced three men obviously working for Lex.

"We have the kid." One of them said. As they were about to take William, Deathstroke jumped down from the ducts, cutting the hand off one of them, tackling another one to the wall, knocking him out and throwing the third one over his shoulder and hitting him in the face.

"You OK, kid?" Slade asked and William nodded. "Come with me, if you want to live."

William nodded frantically as he took Slade's hand.

* * *

"Oliver, I can't use my speed." Barry told him.

"Power blockers." Oliver realized as they were running down the train station.

* * *

Sara, Nyssa, Spartan, Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog engaged the men in a car park as Sara threw two knives, Nyssa fired three arrows in quick succession, Mr. Terrific threw his T-Spheres and Wild Dog pulled out his gun, shooting down Lex's men as they looked into the van and saw Dinah and Laurel, who both had drips attached to their noses, with tubes leading to some devices on belts, which obviously sedated them.

"My God, what have they done to them…" Diggle whispered.

* * *

"Comms." William handed Caitlin and Cisco comms as they put them on their ears. "Thank God you're both OK."

"I can't believe that Deathstroke is helping us." Caitlin grumbled, still remembering how Slade attacked them in S.T.A.R. Labs three years ago.

"Now we've seen everything." Cisco grumbled.

Suddenly, more soldiers surrounded them before Deathstroke pulled out his sword and attacked them.

"Get out of here!" Slade ordered as Caitlin, Cisco and William burst open another door as they ran down the car park and hid behind cars as the soldiers converged on them.

"They're everywhere." Cisco grumbled. He tried to use his vibe blasts but nothing happened. "Damn it. I need to get rid of the power-dampening chip in my neck."

"What are we gonna do?" William asked, afraid.

" _You need to get out of there, they're converging on you like a pack of wolves!_ " Felicity ordered.

"Felicity, can you turn on the sprinklers?" Caitlin asked.

" _Yeah._ " Felicity said.

"Make it rain."

" _What? Why?_ "

"Just do it!" Caitlin ordered before she fired icicles from her hands at two soldiers, taking them down as the rest were firing and she took cover before the water started to rain down from the sprinklers. She turned to William and Cisco. "Guys, you need to run like hell and stay ahead of the ice."

William looked confused but Cisco immediately realized what was Caitlin about to do.

"No, Caitlin, if you… they have metahuman power dampeners, the moment you do this, you die!" Cisco snapped.

"Cisco, this is the only way!" Caitlin retorted. "Go! And tell Barry… that I love him!" Cisco looked stunned for a moment but nodded. "Run, Cisco, run! And stay ahead of the ice!"

William gapped as he realized that she wasn't going with them. "Wait, Caitlin…"

"You heard her, William, we have to go!" Cisco grabbed William's hand as they were running, avoiding gunfire from the soldiers before Caitlin stepped up and the soldiers converged on her as Cisco and William were running towards the exit of the garage.

Caitlin turned into her Killer Frost form as her skin turned paler and hair stark white and she unleashed a massive burst of energy that turned the water from the sprinklers into ice, like a cold snap as the floor, ceiling, soldiers, everything covered in water turned into ice and Cisco and William were barely ahead of the cold snap as they closed the exit door that froze as soon as they shut them. But Caitlin suddenly turned into an ice sculpture too, just as the soldiers did because in that moment, one of the soldiers pulled out a small device that blinked blue light, a power dampening device before Joe Wilson approached her and shot her in the heart as Caitlin shattered into pieces of ice.

* * *

Felicity, Cisco and William watched in despair and shock at seeing Caitlin die in one of the most horrific ways they could imagine before they all broke down in tears as the realization dawned onto them and they were forced to accept the fact that one of the kindest persons they ever knew, was gone. But Felicity was devastated the most… because this whole plan was her idea… and now, one of her closest friends was dead… and the only person she had to blame… was herself.

* * *

"They haven't reached out." Barry said.

Rene gulped. "You don't think that…"

"We don't know that yet, Rene." Diggle pointed out.

"Hey, they're here." Sara said.

The van opened as Felicity, Cisco and William went out but then they noticed the looks on their faces.

"Felicity. Cisco." Barry said warily, dread flooding him already as he noticed that there was someone missing. "Where… where's Caitlin? What happened?"

Felicity took a breath and sobbed, not being able to say it. "Caitlin… she… she…"

"No…" Barry shook his head, stepping back as he felt painful pressure on his chest before turning to his best friend, hoping that they weren't implying what he was fearing they were. He looked into Cisco's eyes, who was silent but the sadness and pain in his eyes were the only answer he needed.

Oliver approached Barry slowly, holding his shoulder but Barry was hyperventilating and he felt like everything around him had just crumbled down. "Barry, I'm so…"

Barry couldn't take it anymore as he sped away, out of Central City, not even knowing where until he ended up on the edge of a cliff and screamed out in pain, feeling the same pain, when he had found out that his mentor, Jay Garrick, was actually the psychotic speedster, Hunter Zolomon, Zoom, or when he was forced to watch his mother die again, when he travelled back in time. "Nooooooooo!" He then broke down in tears, collapsing on his knees and sobbing, putting his head on the rock, grieving for one of his closest friends as he also let out feelings he had for Caitlin that he had buried, never taking a chance to tell her how he felt about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys hate me but this felt fitting to the plot. But it gets crazier later. How Caitlin was able to use her powers through the power dampening chip will be explained later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash and the heroes take down Lex's operation, while having to deal with a devastating loss, which prompts one of the speedsters to change everything forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Felicity was finishing packing up as Oliver entered her apartment, while she still had tears in her eyes.

“Go ahead.” Felicity said with a broken voice. “Say it. Say that Caitlin’s death is my fault. I know it is all on me. But there’s _nothing_ you can tell me that I haven’t already said to myself, Oliver.”

Oliver took a deep breath. “I’m not here to blame you for anything or yell at you.” ‘ _Even though I am, for many things_.’ He said to himself. “I just want to understand. What. Were you. Thinking. Why did you do that?”

“I _had_ to do something.” Felicity said. “Nothing we tried, brought us any closer to getting Caitlin and Cisco back. Waverider had access to any digital files and I thought if I’d back him into a corner, he’d have no choice but to…”

“You really thought that a madman like Lex would give up so easily?” Oliver asked incredulously. “Haven’t you learned anything from when Damien Darhk kidnapped you, John and Thea two years ago and when I gave into his terms? Or when he kidnapped my son?” Felicity winced, knowing that Oliver was right. “But I can’t believe that you involved William into this.”

“I didn’t know he would come with me, I swear, I’d never put him in danger on purpose like that.” Felicity protested.

Oliver sighed, trying to find what to say. While he did blame her for Caitlin, it was obvious she was blaming herself more.

“I talked with William. He said he wanted to help and you tried to get him to safety and I appreciate that. And at least something good came out of this.” Oliver tried. “The White House has ordered for Lex to shut down his operation and now there’s manhunt on him. Everyone in the government involved in the operation, has been ordered to investigate thoroughly Lex’s operation.”

“So…” Felicity trailed off.

“His operation is getting shut down.” Oliver said and Felicity felt a flicker of hope shine. “We’re not done yet. And we might still need your help to take down Lex. But when this is over… we’re all done with you. We’re still partners for now… but we’re not friends anymore. This isn’t coming only from me, Felicity, it comes from all of us, Barry, Cisco, Harry, John, Rene, Laurel, everyone. Once Lex is down, all our ties with you are cut. Understood? For now, we still need your help but after that, you’re no longer welcome to Team Arrow, S.T.A.R. Labs, anywhere. And you and William are going to visit each other, only when I allow it. Do I make myself clear?”

Felicity nodded, realizing that while it wouldn’t bring Caitlin back, it was the least she owed her.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” William told Oliver as he entered the car. “I just wanted to help.”

“I understand that but you’re a kid, who got himself in over his head.” Oliver growled, glaring at William, who looked guilty and ashamed. “Do you even realize how much did you put everyone in danger?”

William winced, knowing that Oliver was right. “What happens now?”

Oliver sighed. “I don’t know.”

* * *

**_The Arrow Lair_ **

Curtis examined Dinah's neck with his scanner as they did a CT of her vocal chords.

"What… what… did they do to me…" Dinah demanded, her voice being nothing but loud whisper. "I can… barely speak…"

"I don't know what the hell did they do but they paralyzed your vocal cords, so that you couldn't use your sonic cry." Curtis said.

"Can…" Dinah cleared her throat but it wasn't much help to her. "Can you reverse it? Please. Curtis…"

"I don't know." Curtis admitted. "There's only one person I think that might be able to help but…" He trailed off, mourning Caitlin. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do anything with it."

Dinah looked down, feeling powerless without her Canary Cry.

* * *

"She is…" Iris trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah." Barry sniffed, his voice breaking.

"Barry, I…" Iris stopped. "I don't even know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say that would make any of this any easier." Barry said. "She's gone… and I never told her that…" He broke down in tears as Patty, Iris, Joe and Ralph hugged him for comfort.

"I'm sorry, man." Ralph said, consoling his friend.

* * *

**_White House_ **

"It has been confirmed that Lex Luthor, even before our inquiry into his operations, illegally acquired metahumans that may have or may not have been guilty of committing crimes and experimented on them and even coerced some of them into illegal activities, in order to slander the entire metahuman community." The man in suit said as they were in the Oval Office.

"First Agent Smith, now this." The president said. "And you allowed this operation?" He turned to Ben Lockwood.

"Sir, Mr. Luthor assured me that all metahumans he had rounded up, were criminals. I swear I had no idea…"

"Save it for the internal affairs." The president said. "I want his operation shut down. And take Luthor in, dead or alive, I don't care."

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Barry and Cisco were watching S.T.A.R. Labs from a distance as they were remembering.

* * *

_Barry, Eobard Thawne, disguised as Harrison Wells, Caitlin and Cisco were on the outskirts, with Barry in a special suit as Caitlin was calibrating it._

_"What?" Caitlin asked as Barry stared at her._

_"Nothing." Barry said. "Just that you don't smile too much."_

_Caitlin adjusted her hair. "My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is confined to wheelchair for life." She turned to Thawne. "The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancé. So, this blank expression kind of feels like a letgo."_

* * *

_"This is what we talked about. Me using my speed to do good." Barry said as they were in the Cortex._

_"We talked about you helping us contain other people, who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Metahumans. And asides from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any." Caitlin shot back._

* * *

_"Ronnie. What was he like?" Barry asked as he and Caitlin were in his workroom in CCPD._

_"We met when we were working at the particle accelerator." Caitlin said. "He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was a very high-price plumber." Barry smiled. "We were very different. You might have noticed that I can be a bit guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He used to say we were like fire and ice." She looked down, sad. "He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me."_

* * *

_"My mother died fourteen years ago." Barry said. "I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt." He sighed. "But some days, the pain… it's worse than the day it happened. Some things you can't fight."_

_Caitlin took a breath as they sat next to each other. "For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole." She said, referring to the pipeline, where she had lost Ronnie in the explosion._

_"What if I go with you?" Barry offered to console her._

* * *

_Caitlin was taking off her dress in her room as Barry tried to respectfully not look at her features as he turned around. "You let her slip right through your fingers because you think you don't deserve happiness. But what you don't realize is that you need a little saving too" She then sighed as she was halfway to taking off her dress. "A little help, please?"_

_Barry awkwardly turned around. "Yeah, OK." He then in superspeed stripped Caitlin off her dress and put her in her pajamas, while trying not to look at her, half-naked._

_"There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress." Caitlin grumbled._

_"Yeah. Get in bed." Barry said._

_"Did you take a sneak-a-peek? At my goods?" Caitlin giggled as Barry put her to bed and flushed in embarrassment._

_"I wouldn't be much of a hero, if I did." Barry said, uncomfortable with the subject._

_"Yeah, but it's OK to sneak a little. You deserve a peek for all the stuff you do." Caitlin said._

_"Drink lots of water." Barry said._

_"Thank you for tonight. I say." Caitlin whispered._

_"Anytime." Barry smiled._

_He was about to get up before Caitlin called out. "Hey, Barry. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

_"Sure." Barry nodded as he sat next to her as she was lying in bed._

* * *

_The following morning, Caitlin entered S.T.A.R. Labs, with sunglasses on as Barry waited for her at the elevator, both of them having cups of coffee in their hands._

_"Let's just say I envy your ability to get drunk. I don't really remember much from last night."_

_"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Barry said lowly before starting to sing "Summer Nights" and Caitlin groaned._

_"Oh, god, that I do remember."_

_Barry snickered at Caitlin's expense, remembering her drunken karaoke performance from the previous night._

* * *

"Barry." Oliver said as Barry came to his senses.

"Sorry, I…"

"It's OK." Oliver assured him. "A.R.G.U.S. and the army has shut down Lex's operations and now we're about to take the fight to him."

Barry nodded… but it wouldn't bring Caitlin back. He clenched his fists, wanting to make Lex pay for what he did to his friends.

* * *

"There are allegations that Lex Luthor even ordered an attack on innocent, non-metahuman civilians that publicly protested against his anti-metahuman agenda, leaving many authorities to wonder, whether the anti-metahuman movement should still continue. And inquiry directly from the White House has been ordered, to shut down Lex's operations…"

"Sir." Mercy entered. "The White House has shut down all of our assets and most of the operatives have been arrested or turned themselves in to CIA, A.R.G.U.S., NSA and the army and most of our facilities are being shut down as we speak."

"Irrelevant." Lex said before picking up a vial from his table and putting the liquid into a syringe. "I have what I wanted. You may leave, Mercy."

"Sir?" Mercy asked, not understanding.

"You've been a loyal servant to me for years and I genuinely appreciate everything you've done for me." Lex said.

"I've been… wanting to wipe out the disease of metahumans." Lex said. "But… evolution can't be stopped. And the powers lead to abuse… but with them in the right hands… we can be gods…"

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" Mercy asked as Lex didn't reply for a moment. "Lex."

"You're not going to want to see what happens next." Lex said before he clenched his fists and his muscle were getting larger and Mercy paled and decided to leave as her boss started to scare the hell out of her.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Oliver was in his apartment, just staring at the wall as Laurel entered. "Ollie… I… I heard about Caitlin. I… I wish I knew what to say." She said, mourning, as Caitlin on Earth-2 was her friend too. "Lyla told me that you had William sent away."

"I can't trust Felicity to be anywhere near him. Nyssa still has some associates that are loyal to her even after the League was disbanded. They and Helena are looking after him."

"I also know that she meant a lot to Barry and Cisco." She sat down, next to Oliver as they looked at the wall. "And… I… I'm sick of it." Oliver turned to her, surprised. "I'm sick of being feared and hunted. I'm sick of being forced to be a killer. I'm sick of giving into that darkness. Every fiber in me wants to make Lex pay for what he did. But I can't…" Tears were forming in her eyes. "I just can't take it anymore… I don't want to live in that darkness anymore, Ollie."

Oliver held her hand as they looked at each other and stared for a few moments before they gave into their feelings, kissing fiercely as they laid down on the couch, Oliver taking off his shirt, while Laurel stripped herself of her top and dropped it on the floor and then took off Oliver's pants. Oliver touched her breasts and squeezed as Laurel straightened herself and moaned and they rolled over the couch on the floor as she held Oliver's shoulders, while he held her arms as both of them were giving into each other as Oliver went towards her shoulders and took off her bra before his hands touched her hips as she continued moaning and Oliver panted out. Both of them then kissed fiercely, when she was losing her strength as they were both using only a carpet as a cover, snuggling towards each other as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Are you sure about this, Allen?" Slade asked as he, Sara, Helena, Cisco and Nyssa were in the cockpit.

"He may still be on the run. But he gets out." Barry said. "I want him to pay for what he did."

"Barry, I understand how you're feeling… but… you're not a killer." Sara pointed out.

"How many metahumans has Lex killed because we let him?" Barry asked. "He's never going to stop hunting us. And even if they put him in prison, he gets out. This is the only way to stop him."

Everyone looked at each other hesitantly before sighing.

"If you think it has to be done, that's one thing." Sara said. "But don't give yourself into your darkest desires. Trust me. It never ends well."

"You cross that line, there might be no going back." Slade said, referring to his own son.

"Where is he, Gideon?" Barry asked.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Oliver and Laurel were naked on the couch, with blanket covering them both as they were snuggling to each other before his phone rang and he saw Felicity's name flashing. At first, he hung up and ignored it but considering that it started to ring the second time, he realized that she wouldn't call him if it wasn't important. "What do you want, Felicity?" He asked, his tone bitter before he got up quickly and Laurel gasped, waking up as Oliver was putting on his pants.

Laurel was still half-asleep and confused at Oliver's reaction. "Ollie, what the…"

"I have to go." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked, confused. "Ollie, what's going on?"

"I don't have time, Laurel!" He quickly put on his shirt and jacket and rushed out from the apartment as he was finishing dressing up.

* * *

The Flash, Deathstroke, the Huntress, Sara, Cisco and Nyssa entered the facility as the Flash knocked out some soldiers in superspeed, the Huntress and Nyssa shot down more of them, Cisco used his vibe blasts to knock some of them down and Deathstroke rushed at more of them as they tried to shoot him but couldn't penetrate his armor as Deathstroke swung his sword, cutting the head off one of them before kicking another one down. Slade pulled out his pistol and shot him in the chest twice, killing him. Then he jumped down, slicing down two more before cutting the hand off another soldier and throwing him across the floor. Another soldier rushed at him but Slade grabbed him with his arm and snapped his neck.

"There he is. The monster I wanted to see."

Immediately recognizing the voice, Slade turned around to face his son, who was wearing the same armor he did, only without a helmet and it had white and grey plates and blue sleeves.

Joe Wilson pulled out his sword and engaged Slade, who dodged and blocked with his sword. "I will not fight you, Joe!"

"Don't call me that! That's not who I am!" Joe Wilson snapped as he tried to cut Slade's head off but Slade dodged his son's attack before kicking him in the chest as Joe Wilson staggered. Slade swung his sword with a fierce strike but Joe Wilson jumped back attacking and trying to stab Slade but Slade used his plated arm to block his son's attack and pinned him to a wall.

"It doesn't have to be this way…" Slade pleaded.

"You're the one, who's making it so!" Joe Wilson snarled. "You were ruthless and merciless and you abandoned me! Now you've gone soft and you sided with the man who destroyed you!" Joe Wilson shoved Slade back and kicked him in the leg, causing for Slade to kneel but Slade blocked Joe Wilson's incoming attack that was aiming at his eye as their blades locked and Slade used the opportunity to disarm his son of his weapon as he threw both swords away from their hands, which surprised Joe Wilson, and catching his son off-guard, Slade grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before punching him in his face three times until he was knocked out as Slade exhaled deeply. Finally, he stopped his son.

Sara threw knives and shurikens at the soldiers before jumping over a crate and using her sticks to get one of them in the chokehold and snapping his neck. Nyssa shot down three soldiers in quick succession before she jumped down from a platform and pulled out her sword, slashing one of them across his chest and stabbing another one in his heart before cutting another one's head off. But the soldiers then surrounded Sara, aiming their weapons before the Huntress shot most of them down and Sara jumped at one of them, throwing him down before hitting another one in his chest and kicking him in the leg and then in the face, knocking him out as Sara smiled at her savior, which was ironic because few years ago, she wanted to kill Helena.

* * *

The Flash sped into another part of the facility before facing a giant silver robot. The Flash tried to rush through him but the robot didn't short-circuit.

"What the…"

"The robot, Amazo, has mimicked your powers, Mr. Allen." Lex said as he entered, in a robo-suit. "You cannot stop me."

The Flash tried to speed around and throw a lightning but Amazo just absorbed it before firing a vibe blast, knocking him down. Then, it fired a freeze blast, and Barry was trapped in ice.

"My masterpiece. It will help wipe out the metahuman scourge off the face of the Earth." Lex said as he entered. "And… once Amazo has absorbed all of your powers… they will be given to a very few trusted people, who will protect the world. Me… not you… will have saved the humanity."

"You're insane." Barry sneered.

"No. I'm just taking away the power that doesn't belong to you. It belongs to people that can be trusted with it…"

"You can't blame all metahumans because one couldn't save your sister…"

"He killed her! I wanted to save her life but he betrayed me!" Lex yelled like a madman.

"You think you're the victim here… but I know who you are. I know exactly what kind of a type you are." Barry sneered.

"And what am I, Barry?" Lex challenged.

"You're the exact same type of cockroaches I've been stepping on for the last four years. Just another madman with delusions of grandeur, either with a God complex or a victim complex. The only difference between them and you, is the size of your ego." Barry said.

"I'm trying to save humanity from itself! Don't you understand? Power leads to abuse! Metahumans need to be kept in check and contained!" Lex snarled.

"You killed the woman I loved!" Barry snapped. "She was an innocent victim, who couldn't control her powers and you had her killed, when she was trying to save an innocent child and my best friend, a good person!"

"And she tried to kill you before and allied herself with your evil twin too!" Lex snarled.

"You're going to pay for what you did." Barry sneered before rushing through the Amazo, as they both became one as Amazo vibrated before exploding.

Lex tried to run but Barry threw him away and lunged at him, repeatedly pummeling him before his face was bloodied. "This is for Julian! This is for S.T.A.R. Labs! This is for setting me up! And this is for Caitlin!" He was about to vibrate his hand through Lex's chest before another speedster sped in, with the Green Arrow.

"Barry, no!" Oliver exclaimed.

The Flash stopped himself before turning to Oliver. "Why not?! Look at what he did to Caitlin! Look at what he did to Julian and Laurel and Dinah and every other meta! Why shouldn't I?!"

"This isn't about killing him, this is about you crossing a line you might never come back from!" Oliver snapped. "I want him to pay as much as you do but this isn't what Caitlin would have wanted!"

"Go ahead. Kill me." Lex taunted. "I tortured and killed your friend. Do it and you'll prove that you and everyone else like you… is a monster."

"Barry… I know you want to believe that killing him will make things better but once you touch that darkness… it never goes away." Oliver said. "And that's not who you should be. I know the kind of man you are. And that man always finds a way to rise above it."

Barry breathed out and roared before repeatedly pummeling Lex until he was knocked out and panted out as he just stared before turning to Oliver after a minute.

"How did you even get here?"

A moment later, a man in red shirt and a lightning on his chest, blue jeans and a silver helmet appeared. "Hey, slugger." Jay Garrick said.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?" Barry asked.

"Because once you touch that darkness, Barry… it never goes away." Oliver said. "You of all people, shouldn't have to go through that."

"He will get out." Barry pointed out.

"No, he won't." Oliver said. "We'll make sure that he pays for his crimes."

* * *

"Where's Joe?" Oliver asked as the A.R.G.U.S. agents cleared the area.

"He must have disappeared in the chaos." Slade said. "I took him down but then we were too busy disposing of the rest of Lex's men."

"He also had a virus stashed inside." Lyla said. "Or… a proto-virus. He hasn't finished it. It could've wiped out all metahumans. He was going to unleash it."

"What happens now?" Barry asked.

"Luthor will be tried and he will spend the rest of his life in a black site, on the other side of the world." Lyla assured him.

Barry sighed. It wouldn't bring Caitlin back… but at least justice was served.

* * *

_**Few weeks later** _

" _The metahumans have been offered to return to the community, after the unfortunate fiasco with Lex Luthor…_ "

" _On the behalf of the White House, multiple authorities are helping metahumans recuperate from the inhuman treatment…_ "

" _All human and metahuman citizens alike will be treated equally and I'd like to introduce our new ambassador to the United Nations that will represent all American people, Dr. Julian Albert Desmond._ " The president announced at a press conference as Julian shook hands with him.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

"All charges against you have been dropped, Miss Lance and on behalf of the American justice system, I'd like to apologize to you." One of the federal agents said.

"I… appreciate it." Laurel said.

"While you may not be our Laurel Lance, as long as Mr. Lance and Mr. Queen have accepted you as one of their own… it shouldn't matter." The agent said as Laurel signed off the paper.

* * *

Dinah was in her office, signing some papers as Captain Pike entered. "Dinah. The case I've asked you to do."

"In a moment." Dinah said in a raspy voice before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you."

* * *

_**Central City** _

"And this statue is going to become a memorial to the hero, who has protected all citizens of Central City, humans and metahumans alike. Please, pay your respects to the Flash." The mayor pulled the sheet and unveiled the golden statue of the Flash as everyone applauded. "And also, I'd like to read an announcement from the scarlet speedster himself." The mayor read the paper. " _A memorial should be held for a good friend of mine. A woman, who I cared about deeply and who struggled with her metahuman side and who sacrificed her life to save good people. Doctor Caitlin Snow was one of the noblest persons I have ever met and she deserves to be remembered as such._ "

* * *

There was a monument at the park on which was written. " _Dedicated to memory of Caitlin Snow_."

Patty and Iris knelt down, leaving flowers.

* * *

"Where did Barry go?" Cecile asked as she was holding sleeping Jenna in her arms.

"He said he needed some time… alone."

* * *

**_Four years from now_ **

"To Caitlin." Oliver and Cisco tapped their bottles.

"Still can't believe that this ghetto is here." Cisco sighed.

"Me neither. After everything that's happened…" They both looked out of the windows, seeing the metahumans in the circus using their powers to amuse people.

"Caitlin would've been proud." Oliver said.

"Yeah… I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if  _she_  hadn't…" Cisco trailed off, remembering what happened next.

* * *

_**Present, few months later** _

Harry Wells was walking down the street before some people followed him into an alley.

"You're Harrison Wells." One of the men said as Harry turned around and noticing their glares, he realized what was this about.

"Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding, I'm not…."

"Because of you, my father was turned into a meta and then they tortured him and killed him. This is all on you! You started this!" He pulled out his gun and the last thing Harry saw was a flash of the barrel of a gun before the world went black…

* * *

Jesse Wells entered S.T.A.R. Labs as she noticed the grim looks on Joe's and Cisco's faces. "Hey."

"Jesse." Joe said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Dad. Haven't talked to him in a while, so…" Cisco and Joe turned to each other with grim looks. "What? Is everything OK?" Cisco and Joe then turned to Jesse and then it hit her as she felt painful pressure on her chest and eyes filled with tears.

"Jesse, we're…"

"No." Jesse shook her head in denial.

"Jesse…" Cisco stepped up.

"No!" Jesse rushed out in superspeed and in grief she was running faster and faster because she couldn't accept that her father was gone before she was entering the Speed Force.

* * *

_**CCPD** _

Sensing that something happened, Barry got up as Patty looked at him confused, while they were working on some CSI reports.

"Barry?" Patty asked. "Is everything OK?"

"I gotta go." Barry rushed into the Speed Force.

* * *

Barry noticed Jesse before noticing in what time did she appear in as he tried to stop her but she went out, knocking out the man, who tried to kill her father before Barry tackled her as they were still in the Speed Force before the portal spat them both out in the desert and saw a ruined city as Barry widened his eyes in horror. "Jesse. What have you done?"

A small town was turned into ruins as they rushed few miles down to see a circus, where various people, humans, were watching metahumans performing insane feats.

* * *

**_Present, alternate timeline, Central City_ **

"Thank you." Shawna Baez said as she paid for the hot dog before the man narrowed his eyes.

"Do I know you? I think I saw you on the news." The man said.

"Familiar face, I guess." Shawna shrugged, not wanting to be recognized before she entered her apartment, trying to lay low and live normally, not wanting to risk another manhunt on metahumans.

"You still believe that people will not accept you?" A black man in black jacket and with a British accent asked.

"Who… who are you?" Shawna demanded. "Are you one of the cops?"

"No." The man shook his head. "My name is Manchester Black. I'd like to offer a sanctuary to people like you. A place where you can be accepted as who you are… and be part of a family."

* * *

Few weeks after Lex was arrested, a man in suit was entering his apartment before he noticed that the sink was pouring water, overflowing and he was sure he had turned off the water.

Suddenly, the water started to rise and morph into legs, a body, breasts as skin and flesh appeared before it turned into a naked woman, who smirked.

"You're number five." Caitlin smirked before she raised her hand that turned into a water as it entered the man's nose and mouth as he started to suffocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is alive. Yes. Plus, she can turn into water, similar to Kuasa from Legends of Tomorrow. But, there is a reason they held a memorial for her in flashforwards.
> 
> This is the result of Jesse changing the timeline. What she and Barry saw in the future, will be explained later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin returns on a quest for revenge, while Felicity tries to make amends and Barry and his friends try to reach her before she's too far gone but they meet an unexpected outcome when they meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Present, Central City, four months after Lex's arrest** _

"Look, this job could set us all for life, man." The thug pleaded with Mark Mardon, who shook his head.

"No. I'm done with robbing. I'm not gonna risk that the government is gonna hunt me down again." Mardon walked away as Kyle Nimbus sighed.

"I don't blame him. After what Lex did and how he convinced the public that we're dangerous, I think it's best if we all kept a low profile." Nimbus said.

"Then let's do low-key jobs until we get enough money to go to Mexico." The other thug said.

"Look, fine but I'm just gonna do it enough to make them want to get fresh air, if we drop a dead body, the government will be all over our asses again." Nimbus agreed reluctantly.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

Lyla was going over some files and autopsy reports as Diggle entered. "Is everything OK, Lyla?"

Lyla sighed and wiped her face before putting a folder on the desk. "Six people are dead, Johnny. In the past four months, they either drowned or were frozen to death and they were all connected to Lex's project. And if we won't find that person and stop what they're doing, it's going to be manhunt on metahumans again."

"You think it's a metahuman out on revenge?" Diggle asked.

"Revenge killings, obviously." Lyla said. "What I can't figure out is how did this meta track them down. I don't know who the killer is but he or she can control water and has cryogenic powers. And there was only one metahuman with cryogenic powers in Lex's confinement."

"Caitlin." Diggle nodded. "But…"

"She died, I know." Lyla said.

"You tried telling Barry or Cisco?" Diggle asked as she sighed.

"Do you honestly believe that they want anything to do with it?" Lyla challenged and Diggle didn't answer.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

A handsome blonde man with blue eyes was entering his car in a car park as he put his key into ignition before suddenly, the inside of the car was flooded with water and he was trying to get out but the windows were slowly freezing before he started to drown and then, a gunshot followed, shattering the window as the water poured away and the man went out from the car, coughing and gasping for air before looking at the person, who had saved him.

"Mercy Graves."

"It appears Caitlin Snow has paid you a visit, Colonel Trevor." Mercy said. "What I can't figure out is how she survived. Wilson shot her himself and saw her shatter into thousands of pieces of ice."

"Ice melts, Graves." Steve Trevor shrugged. "Also, aren't you a wanted woman now?"

"Cleared of charges. I was just following orders. Caitlin Snow wants everyone, who had participated in the project, to pay. You gave us operatives, who helped us." Mercy said.

"I think it's best if you left town." Steve said. "Before I call A.R.G.U.S."

"I'm offering you a helping hand. Snow wants revenge. We want to live. And just because the government stopped hunting these metas, doesn't mean that we're done with them." Mercy sneered. "You think after how A.R.G.U.S. helped in the manhunt for metahumans, she will let anyone walk away with it? What if she goes after your friend, Miss Michaels, next? Or Diggle? What's the saying? " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend?_ ""

"You and I are not enemies, Graves." Steve said. "But if you don't leave now… that just might change and I just might reach out to Miss Michaels and Mr. Queen."

Mercy scoffed before walking away.

* * *

_**CCPD** _

"So, I think the fire may not have been accidental, Barry." Patty said as they were going over the reports in their office. "The fire was lit up by a different fuel than they use in the complex."

"The question is, who did it then?" Barry inquired.

"I think Joe will need to talk with the landlord again. Maybe we're looking at insurance fraud." Patty suggested.

* * *

**_Hub City_ **

Felicity was in a bar, waiting as next to her sat a woman with long black hair in blue jacket and black shirt as she paled.

"Did… did you kill him?" Felicity asked.

"No." Caitlin said, wearing a wig. "I decided that he was not worth it. Trevor wasn't directly responsible for what happened, just a good soldier following orders. Besides, Graves saved him before I could drown him."

Felicity took a breath, not being able to hold it in her anymore. "Why are you doing this? You never told me how you survived. I saw Joe Wilson shoot you and you shattered into thousands of pieces."

"I know." Caitlin snapped before taking a breath, reliving it. "Back in 33.1… they did some experiments on me… my powers weren't like of any ordinary meta… my DNA wasn't affected by dark matter but… it had mutated." She closed her eyes and buried her nails into the table as Felicity knew that Caitlin was reliving the pain. "I felt myself shatter into pieces… but I didn't die. I don't know how to explain it… but I felt pieces of myself scattered all over the ground… then melting… going into the drain and it was like all my thoughts were scattered everywhere. And then all those pieces came back together, floating… with one cohesive singular thought. Making everyone pay for what they did to me."

* * *

_**Few months ago** _

_She had no idea how… but she felt herself everywhere in the water. All her thoughts scattered around, disorganized as she was trying to put herself back together. All memories scattered… Barry… that was his name… or that Latino guy… they had a good laugh… all thoughts began to form before she finally felt cold… water… dirt on her bare skin…_

* * *

_A man was jogging down the waterfront before he noticed a naked, dirtied woman at the shore, unconscious as he approached her. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" He gently smacked her on her cheek but she didn't react, except for whispering one word._

_"Help…"_

_The man panicked, pulling out his phone and dialing 9-1-1. "I need an ambulance at the waterfront. Now!"_

* * *

_"According to DNA, she could be Caitlin Snow from Central City."_

_"Could?"_

_"There are some… alterations in her DNA. Maybe she's a metahuman and prior to and after the explosion of the particle accelerator, all her medical records showed that she was a human."_

_Caitlin woke up before clenching her fists as she remembered the torture she had to endure and anger filled her before suddenly, she felt herself melt into water that went down the drain on the floor…_

* * *

_For weeks, Caitlin was squatting in the sewers, naked and trying to learn to control her newfound power. The doctors said that her DNA had gone through further alterations, so maybe her water powers were results of Lex's experiments. She tried to focus and close her eyes before she felt her hand turn into water…_

* * *

_Felicity was in her apartment in Bludhaven, trying to move on from her past mistakes before she heard the sink in her bathroom pour water suddenly and she entered, confused as the water poured down on the floor and morph into legs, a body, and as soon as face formed, Felicity yelped and turned around._

_"Oh, my God, this is not happening! I must be dreaming! Or going crazy!"_

_"Felicity." Caitlin said and Felicity shook her head._

_"No. You're not her. You're dead. I saw them kill you. You're a shapeshifter." Felicity denied._

_Caitlin took a breath. "When Slade Wilson attacked us in S.T.A.R. Labs almost six years ago, you already said "he" and you asked me and Cisco about how Barry was doing. And also, you and I saw Barry crash into a wall when he was trying to run backwards and I assured you that he healed quickly. It's me, Felicity."_

_Felicity took few shaky breaths before she found her voice but tried **not** to look at Caitlin, who was wet and naked before she threw at her a jacket. "Oh, my God… how?" She croaked, her voice breaking. "I watched you die."_

_Caitlin took a breath. "It's a long story."_

* * *

_"Caitlin, you can't be serious." Felicity protested. "This isn't you talking, this is Frost."_

_"No." Caitlin shook her head, her voice full of anger. "It's not Frost, it's me. Some of them walked away, saying that they were just following orders and had no idea. This isn't justice. They all have to pay."_

_"Caitlin, I **want**  to help you but I won't be an associate to murder. And I won't let you have blood on your hands." Felicity protested._

_"Didn't you want Chase to pay for Billy?" Caitlin sneered._

_"That's not the same thing." Felicity shook her head._

_"You can't honestly believe that you would let them walk away with what they did." Caitlin pointed out and Felicity looked hesitant but after a moment, she gave in, when the guilt over going behind Oliver's and Barry's back got the better of her._

* * *

_**Present, Hub City** _

"I can't do this anymore, Caitlin." Felicity swallowed before turning to Caitlin with pleading eyes. "I  _don't want_  to do this anymore. I said I'd help you get justice, not that I'd help you kill them. You're not a killer. You're still my friend and a good person…"

"The Caitlin you remember, is dead." Caitlin snapped. "I'm not Frost, I'm not Caitlin either. I'm the person, who'll make them all pay for what they did to all metas. They took everything else away from me. And when I find them all…"

"What are you going to do after you kill everyone behind 33.1? When is it going to stop?" Felicity challenged. "Barry and Cisco need you."

"No." Caitlin shook her head. "Not… not like this. The girl they remember, she's dead."

"Let us help you. Please." Felicity pleaded, trying to reach Caitlin.

Caitlin sighed. "I've come too far to walk away now." She turned to Felicity. "What do you have?"

Felicity sighed before showing her a file. "I found where Mercy's living. But please… promise me that you'll stop. I know I hurt you but I still care about you. You're my friend."

Caitlin sighed. "Just her. I'll take her down and then I'll disappear."

"What about Barry? What about Cisco?" Felicity pleaded.

"Considering what I've done, they're better off believing that I'm dead." Caitlin snapped before she got up with the file and Felicity sighed before picking up her phone and dialing a number and sighed in relief as her call was accepted.

"Lyla. I know that you want nothing to do with me but please, listen to me. Caitlin is alive. And I need your help before she does something she'll regret later."

* * *

_**Later** _

Mercy was loading her gun before Lyla approached her. "If you came here to recruit me, I just might consider it."

"No." Lyla shook her head. "Actually, I came here to make you change your mind about Caitlin Snow."

"She killed six of my colleagues." Mercy snapped. "And I am going to end her, even if I have to suck her into a wet vac, if that's what it takes."

"I'm giving you a chance to save your own life." Lyla said as Steve Trevor approached her with a file.

"Consider this a permanent vacation from the U.S. government. New life, new identity in Europe. All for one thing. You're going to forget about Caitlin Snow. You and all your associates."

"Noble offer but not interested." Mercy smirked.

"Not acceptable." Steve sneered before he looked behind Mercy and she turned around as J'onn J'onzz touched her head, probing her memory.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Caitlin… is… alive." Barry repeated slowly as Felicity told him the news. "When. Were. You. Going. To. Tell me?"

"I've known for two months. I wanted to tell you so many times, Barry, I swear but I was afraid that you wouldn't listen to me or that… Caitlin… would…"

"That she would be too far gone?! Or that she would kill you?!" Barry exploded. "Damn it, Felicity, she's one of my best friends and do you know what knowing that she survived, would have meant for me?!"

"Barry. I'm sorry. I really am but I'm trying to make things right now before Caitlin goes too far…"

"She's already killed six people." Barry snapped. "Their blood is as much on your hands as on hers. If she's too far gone… I'll never forgive you."

He sped out from S.T.A.R. Labs…

* * *

…and appeared in an apartment, where the door was opened and Lyla and Caitlin were kneeling at Mercy, who was dead on the ground, with multiple cuts across her chest and stomach.

"I didn't do it." Caitlin pleaded, with guilty eyes and Barry just watched in shock and horror at the scene.

"What the hell…"

* * *

_**Ten minutes earlier** _

_Mercy Graves was entering her apartment and opened the door before she turned around with her gun aiming at Caitlin's face. "Who are you?"_

_"You know exactly who I am." Caitlin sneered._

_"They sent you to get it back." Mercy said, glaring at Caitlin but not recognizing her apparently, from the look in her eyes. "Didn't they?"_

_Suddenly, Caitlin realized what happened. "She made you forget…" She said lowly._

_"What did you just say?" Mercy scowled, confused._

_Caitlin considered. She came to kill Mercy because she would hunt her but considering that Mercy didn't even remember who Caitlin was, what was the point? After a few moments, she turned around. "It's not worth it now."_

_She was about to leave before Mercy turned around and aimed her gun elsewhere. "Who are you?"_

_"You took something from my people." The man said. "I'm here to take it back."_

_"You're never gonna find it." Mercy growled._

_"Oh, we'll see about that." The man said before Caitlin heard whishing sounds, like from a speedster before she entered and saw Mercy falling down on the ground, dead, with multiple cuts across her body as she faced a man around 30 years old, with knives._

_Caitlin looked in shock before the man rushed at her in superspeed. He wasn't as fast as Barry, not quite but fast enough to cut Caitlin multiple times across her body before she could blink but every time the blade touched Caitlin's flesh, it turned into water, leaving Caitlin unfazed as her wounds healed almost instantly, to the man's surprise. Caitlin's eyes turned blue as she was turning into Killer Frost as she touched the man's arm and he hissed in pain as it froze briefly before speeding away. Caitlin then stared in shock at Mercy lying on the floor, dead as she knelt down before Lyla and Barry entered, looking at Caitlin in shock and horror._

_"I didn't do it." Caitlin pleaded as she saw Barry's and Lyla's shocked looks._

_"What the hell…" Barry whispered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	13. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Felicity attempt to make amends as Barry and Lyla find out that more mysterious figures have entered the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Caitlin, what happened here?" Barry asked, trying to understand.

"Mercy and I were in the hall, talking." Caitlin said. "The next thing I know, someone entered through the windows and sliced her. And he tried to kill me too but I got lucky. This whole water thing, it just kicked in on instinct." She looked at the cuts on her clothes.

"What were you doing here, Caitlin?" Barry asked slowly and carefully. "Were you going to kill her?" Caitlin hesitated but the look in her eyes told him what he needed to know as he sighed.

"I wasn't going to let her walk away with what she did." Caitlin explained. "She was never going to stop chasing me. But when I came here… she didn't recognize me. And then I realized that Felicity had something to do with it. She was the only one, who knew I was after her."

"Felicity told me." Lyla nodded. "She told me everything." She sighed. "I understand why you wanted revenge but you're not a killer, Caitlin. I wasn't going to let you get more blood on your hands. So, I used this." She showed an interdimensional extrapolator. "I reached out to J'onn J'onzz, explained everything to him. He erased her memory."

"If you didn't kill her, then who did?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." Caitlin said. "She didn't know who I was, so I figured, just live and let live. I was about to leave, when someone else entered through the windows. I don't know who it was."

"And he did this?" Lyla turned to Mercy's corpse.

"He had knives. And he was fast. Really fast." Caitlin explained.

"Like me?" Barry inquired.

"Not as fast as you but fast enough to slice her like that with a blink of an eye." Caitlin shook her head. "Definitely a meta. A speedster but not as fast as you."

"Do you know why did he want Mercy dead?" Lyla asked.

"He said that she took something from his people and that they wanted it back." Caitlin said. "And then she said that they were never going to find it and that's when he killed her. I don't know, maybe it was revenge for 33.1. There are a lot of metahumans that would have wanted payback."

"I don't think it was payback." Barry said as he examined Mercy's corpse and pointed at the cuts. "See those wounds?"

Caitlin and Lyla looked closely. "They were all to her stomach."

"If I wanted revenge, I would have gone for the jugular or the heart or carotid artery." Lyla said.

"So he was looking for something  _inside_  her stomach." Caitlin realized.

Barry picked a plastic bag, putting his hand in it and using it as a glove as he put his hand into Mercy's opened wound before he pulled out a bloodied key.

"A key?" Lyla narrowed her eyes. "Why did the speedster want a key?"

"Good question." Barry said. He then turned to Caitlin, who was still a little in shock. "Caitlin…"

"I…" Caitlin stepped back and looked away in shame, afraid of looking at Barry.

"Cait." Barry held her shoulders. "It's going to be OK."

"Barry, I…" Caitlin was lost for words as tears filled her eyes from being away from Barry for four months as she broke down and cried as Barry hugged her.

"We're going to figure this out, Caitlin. I promise." Barry assured her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

The speedster entered a circus tent, where Manchester Black was looking at a mirror.

"Well?" Manchester asked the speedster.

"Graves is dead. I didn't find it." The speedster said. "But there was someone else. Another metahuman. It was Caitlin Snow."

Manchester raised his brows as he turned around. "That's impossible…"

"She almost froze my arm, look." The speedster showed the frostbite on his arm.

Manchester raised his brows. "So, Snow is alive. Interesting development."

"What do you want me to do with her?" The speedster asked.

"Don't do anything yet, Johnny." Manchester said. "Perhaps we can persuade her and Allen and their friends to come to our sanctuary. We need that device though."

"Allen has a lead." Johnny, the speedster said.

"Follow them. Discreetly. Once they have the device, take it." Manchester ordered as Johnny was about to leave. "And Johnny, no corpses this time. Knock them out if you have to but we don't need the government on our arses again. I don't want this to turn into bloody mess."

Johnny nodded before speeding away.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

"Caitlin is alive…" Oliver whispered as Laurel sat down in shock and Felicity told him the news.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, Oliver, I swear." Felicity begged.

Oliver wiped his face. "What did Barry do?"

"He came looking for Caitlin. That's all I know." Felicity said. "Oliver, I know I messed up but please, give me a chance to make things right, please. I know I have a long way to go but I want a chance to earn your trust back."

"Please…" William entered, with guilty look in his eyes. "It's not her fault what happened with Caitlin. I snuck aboard and I wanted to help. If anyone should be to blame, it's me."

* * *

_"What were you thinking, sneaking on the jumpship and trying to take on trained soldiers?" Oliver yelled at William, who looked ashamed. "You're eleven years old!"_

_"I wanted to help…" William tried to explain._

_"You're just a boy! What could you have done?! They could have killed you!" Oliver snapped._

_"Dad, I…"_

_"No." Oliver finished. "You… stay away from this. And you are not going to go anywhere my or Barry's business and anywhere near Felicity. Her ideas get you killed."_

_"Dad…" William paused._

_"You are not going to get involved into this, ever again. Understood?" Oliver snapped._

* * *

Oliver sighed. "Give us a moment, please, William."

William entered his room as Laurel and Oliver turned to Felicity.

"If it wasn't for her, Dinah and I would be dead, Ollie, or worse." Laurel pointed out as she held Oliver's hand. "I think she deserves another chance."

"Oliver, I know I have a long way to go… but, please, give me a chance to earn your trust back." Felicity begged. "It's not like you didn't mess up like that before. I want to make things right as best as I can, please… I am begging you."

Oliver considered for a minute as he turned to the wall. "I don't know if I can trust you with getting involved into this again… but you did try to get William to safety." Then he made up his mind. "OK but  _everyone_  is going to keep an eye on you. And you are not going to do  _anything_  behind our backs, all your ideas and decisions will be discussed with me and the rest of the team first. And you will be constantly under surveillance. Understood?"

"Thank you." Felicity nodded. "I swear, I'll do my best  _not_  to make you regret it."

Felicity then entered William's room carefully as he looked at her, unsure.

"Hey."

"Hi."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Caitlin entered the Cortex, where Harry and Wally and Cisco were looking at her in disbelief and shock and as soon as it faded away, Cisco rushed to her, hugging her as tears formed in his eyes and she couldn't hold back the emotions she had buried, anymore either as she started to cry too.

"You're alive… I can't believe that you're alive…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Cait." Cisco held her and as she was sitting down at the stairs. "It's going to be OK."

"I've done bad things, Cisco… and it wasn't Frost doing it… it was all me…" Caitlin whispered. "I've killed… because I wanted to…"

"You were angry and wanted revenge. No one can blame you for that." Cisco pointed out. "What hasn't changed that you're still my best friend."

Caitlin turned to him, unsure. "You haven't given up on me? Even after what I've done?"

"Never." Cisco said as he smiled.

* * *

_**Gotham National Bank** _

"I appreciate that you guys came with me." Lyla said as Barry and Ralph accompanied her.

"Anytime, Lyla." Barry said.

"If the knife guy is gonna show up, we're gonna catch him." Ralph assured her.

"Here you go, Miss Graves." The bank manager handed Lyla a deposit box. "Let me know when you're done."

"Thank you." Lyla said. She put the key into the deposit box before opening it and inside they found…

"A compass?" Ralph narrowed his eyes as Lyla picked it up and tapped it.

"A  _broken_  compass." Lyla said.

They heard the door knock as Barry spoke up. "Yeah, just give us a minute."

The door opened as the bank manager fell down, dead, with cuts on his back as the speedster that had killed Mercy, showed up, with knives in his hands. "That compass doesn't belong to you."

Ralph tried to restrain the man as he stretched his arm but Johnny sped away before Barry threw him against a wall. Johnny threw a knife at Lyla but Ralph used his hand as a trampoline as it bounced back against Johnny, who caught it before he and Barry engaged in a superspeed fight, with Barry and Johnny trading punches as Barry was dodging the knives before Johnny realized that he was getting himself in over his head and sped away.

Barry followed Johnny into an outside alley, who threw a small ball that exploded, blinding Barry for a moment and as his vision cleared, Johnny had already managed to disappear.

"Infuriating, when someone is as fast as you, is it, Mr. Allen?" A deep male voice said as Barry raised his head and widened his eyes to see a man in a bat suit.

"Holy crap. I thought you were an urban legend."

* * *

_**Star City** _

Felicity was at the door as she turned to Oliver gratefully. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry for everything, Oliver."

"This is your last chance, Felicity." Oliver growled. "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I know I have a long way to go… but I'll do my best to earn your trust back." Felicity promised before leaving.

"Are you still mad at us?" William asked.

Oliver sighed. "I… I honestly don't know what am I feeling. I want to trust you both but… I guess only time will tell…"

"I shouldn't have left the jumpship, I get it." William said. "I messed up."

"Look, let's… I think we should all learn to trust each other again. Don't you think?" Laurel offered and William and Oliver nodded in agreement before Oliver's phone rang as Laurel picked it up. "It's Barry."

She threw the phone to Oliver, who answered the call. "Barry?"

" _Ollie, how long will it take you to get to Gotham? I think I'm gonna need your help._ " Barry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	14. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin struggles with return back to S.T.A.R. Labs as some metahumans are trying to find their own home, while Team Arrow and Team Flash gain an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"How's the bank manager doing?" Batman asked as Oliver, Ralph, Barry and Lyla accompanied the banker to the hospital and then they met with the Dark Knight in an alley.

"He'll make it." Lyla said. "Thanks." She turned to the caped crusader.

"Wait, you know Batman?" Barry widened his eyes.

"We've worked together few times." Lyla admitted.

"I thought he was an urban legend created by the cops." Oliver said.

"What are the Green Arrow, Flash and the Elongated Man doing in my city?" Batman asked.

"Trying to figure out why Mercy Graves thought that this compass was worth dying for." Lyla showed him the compass they had taken from Mercy's deposit box.

Batman picked it up. "It's not working."

"Yeah, we know. But a speedster meta was willing to kill for it…" Ralph picked the compass and suddenly the needle started to spin like crazy. "What the…"

"How did you do that?" Oliver demanded in surprise.

"I don't know." Ralph admitted as Batman picked the compass but the needle stopped moving, even when Batman was shaking it and he tried to tap it.

"I tried that already." Lyla said before Batman handed the compass to Barry before is started to spin again. "Apparently, this compass works only for you." She pointed out.

"And any other metahuman. And you're saying that a speedster was willing to kill to get this compass?" Batman inquired.

"He's already killed Mercy Graves, who had a key to the deposit box, in which this compass was and you saw what he did to the bank manager." Oliver explained. "Who knows how many bodies has he dropped, just to get it."

"He must have been following us to get his hands on it." Lyla realized. "Caitlin surprised him and he ran away, when we confronted her in Mercy's apartment. He knew we would lead him to it."

"The question is, what kind of compass is it, that it works only on metas that someone is willing to kill for it?" Oliver asked.

"Excellent question." Batman said.

"Are you going to help us?" Oliver asked.

"A metahuman almost killed an innocent man in my city. I'd like to know why and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." Batman said.

Oliver, Barry and Ralph nodded in agreement before the latter spoke up. "How did you even know who we…"

"I've been keeping an eye on any potential dangerous metahuman from Central City, ever since 33.1 was shut down. I suspected that Miss Snow had survived." Batman said.

"She's not dangerous, she's just… lost." Barry explained.

"We need to figure out, who exactly this speedster is and what he wants, if it's the same one that killed Mercy and attacked Caitlin." Lyla said.

"I may be able to help. But I'd appreciate if you left my city right now and left that compass with me." Batman insisted.

Oliver, Barry and Ralph looked annoyed. "Look, man, we want to take this guy down as much as you do and…"

"He went after you and  _that_  compass and was willing to kill an innocent man to do it." Batman said. "I could stop him but I can't afford to let you get in the way."

"Who does he remind me of?" Barry drawled and Oliver rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"The forensics from A.R.G.U.S. are still combing Mercy's apartment. Maybe we'll find other leads than this compass." Lyla pointed out.

"If I find out what this compass is exactly, I will reach out, Miss Michaels." Batman promised. "But for now, just leave my city before things get uglier than they are."

"Come on, man…" Ralph grumbled before Lyla dragged him and Barry aside.

"Look, Batman could prove to be a valuable asset. I know how he works. Alone, he's very efficient but he has helped me and A.R.G.U.S. before. Trust me, arguing with him is a no-win situation." Lyla insisted.

Barry and Ralph turned to each other before sighing as they gave in before turning around.

"OK, fine, have it your way, Bat…" Barry trailed off as Batman had managed to disappear.

"Whoa. How did he do that?" Ralph stared. "A teleporter?"

"No. He's as human as I or Oliver are." Lyla said.

Oliver looked jealous and annoyed. "Still think that Batman is a…"

"Don't even start with it, Barry, or I swear to God…" Oliver growled and Barry snickered at Oliver's jealousy.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Caitlin was examining a blood sample in the microscope as Harry and Joe approached her. "Is everything alright, Snow?" Harry asked.

Caitlin sighed. "Honestly… I don't know."

"I'm glad you're back, Caitlin. I really am." Joe said. "I just hope… if there's something I can help you with…" Caitlin was hesitant before taking a breath and Joe noticed the guilty look in her eyes. "It's alright. What matters is that you're back… and we'll help you figure this out. It's no different than from when Killer Frost took over and you were helping Savitar…"

"It is different." Caitlin snapped before sighing deeply. "I don't know exactly what Felicity told you but… it wasn't Killer Frost, who killed those people." She raised her hand as it started to liquify. "It was all me. I chose to drown them. I chose to freeze them to death. All because I wanted to make them pay for what they did to me. But…"

"Caitlin…" Harry trailed off, not sure what to say.

Joe held Caitlin's shoulders. "When I look at you… I still see the kind doctor, who was helping Barry, when he spent nine months in a coma after the explosion of the particle accelerator. The same woman, who was helping him and Wally and with their speed. The same woman, who was side by side with us, when things were at seams. And nothing is going to change that."

"I killed six people." Caitlin snapped.

"You were alone and angry and afraid of coming back. What I'm telling you, is that you don't have to be alone anymore, Caitlin." Joe said. "We're still your family. And nothing is going to change that. We're always gonna be here for you if you need us."

"You're my best friend." Cisco said as he held her shoulder from behind, to her surprise.

"You guys are never gonna believe what happened." Barry said as he and Ralph and Lyla entered.

* * *

"Whoa, Batman is real?" Cisco demanded as Oliver, Barry, Ralph and Lyla filled them in.

"As real as the League of Assassins, apparently." Barry quipped.

"What kind of compass only works on metas?" Cisco asked.

"Good question." Lyla nodded.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"The Bat has taken the compass." Johnny told Manchester as he entered his tent.

"Oh, bollocks." Manchester groaned. "Please, tell me you didn't kill anyone." Johnny shook his head but Manchester snapped his fingers and clenched his fist as Johnny's leg cracked as he fell down.

"Manchester…" Johnny begged.

"You put a bank manager into a hospital and Barry Allen almost caught you." Manchester growled. "How many times have I told you that we  _don't_  kill humans, unless they try to kill us first? Do you want to create another Lex Luthor? How many of our brothers and sisters have been slaughtered already? How many more are going to be slaughtered because of your recklessness, you bloody fool? We're supposed to show that they don't have to fear us and you're doing exactly the bloody opposite?!"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Johnny groaned as Manchester let go.

"Final warning. No dead innocents, or I will make you a permanent cripple and you can say your running days "Cheers"." Manchester said and Johnny nodded in fear and understanding before limping out from the tent.

Shawna teleported into his tent. "Was that necessary?"

"Because of idiots like him, we just might face another genocide." Manchester said. "We're supposed to offer sanctuary and help for our kind and he's making us lambs brought to a slaughter, with bullseyes on our backs."

"If it hadn't been for you, they would have continued to hunt me." Shawna said. "I don't know how can I ever repay you."

Manchester looked at the clock. "I think that it's time for your performance, Miss Baez."

Shawna teleported before appearing on some kind of a stage in a tent. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to one-of-a-kind performance that you never see anywhere else. Now, let's play a game called "Peek-a-boo". First five, who finds me, are going to win a reward."

Shawna teleported on one of the empty benches before one of the spectators turned around. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!"

Shawna teleported herself on a trapeze above as the people looked before one of them found her. "Look! Up there! Peek-a-boo, I see you!"

* * *

"Thank you, thank you." Shawna said as she handed the girl a giant elephant toy. "You have a good eye, young lady."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Caitlin entered the lab and sighed deeply. "It hasn't changed much."

"You OK?" Oliver asked as he and Barry entered.

"It's strange." Caitlin admitted as she looked around. "I thought that nothing would feel the same but when I come here… it's like I left just yesterday." She looked down at her hands and clenched her fists.

"I've been where you're at. We'll help you get through this, Caitlin." Oliver assured her.

Caitlin turned to Oliver with guilty eyes. "How can you even look at me, after knowing what I did? How many people I killed?"

"Because I've been where you're at right now. And what I know, is that there are two kinds of killers. The ones, who kill for the sake of killing. And the ones, that are in pain and are looking for a way to channel it. Those one, they are not beyond redemption." Oliver said. "What hasn't changed, is that we're friends. Just let us help you. I know how you must feel. That what you've been through has scraped your soul so much that you don't even recognize yourself anymore. And what you need right now, are good friends, who can help you pull back from that edge."

"How do you know that I'm not beyond redemption? That there's no helping me? What if I am past saving?" Caitlin snapped.

"If that were true, why would you even bother coming back?" Barry challenged and Caitlin didn't answer. All she did, was standing in the room, full of uncertainty, guilt and shame as Barry and Oliver were consoling her as Barry held her hands.

* * *

"She just needs time to settle in." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe." Cisco nodded before suddenly, his nose started to bleed as a few moments later, he passed out, falling down.

"Ramon?" Harry turned to Cisco, who was lying on the floor, unconscious and blood was dripping from his nose. "Ramon?!" He turned to the microphone. "Barry, get to the cortex, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Caitlin, Lyla and Joe seek a healer metahuman to save Cisco as Caitlin struggles with her past actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Cisco groaned as he woke up in bed in the lab as Barry, Caitlin, Joe, Julian, Harry, Jesse, Patty and Ralph were next to him.

"How are you feeling, Cisco?" Ralph asked.

"What… what happened?" Cisco asked weakly.

"You collapsed few hours ago in the Cortex." Barry explained.

"I did a CT on your head. You have a brain tumor, Cisco." Caitlin explained. "It affected the part, where is higher brain activity. Where it's active when you get a vibe."

"Must have been a result of Lex's experiments on you and how he was using you, Gypsy and Breacher to find us." Harry said. "For the past four months, you've vibed nothing… until now. What did you see?"

"I…" Cisco hesitated. "Some kind of circus with metahumans… I'm not sure what it was." He tried to vibe again but groaned as his nose started to bleed.

"No, Cisco, don't." Caitlin said. "The more you use your powers, the worse it's gonna get."

"Is there anything you can do?" Barry turned to Caitlin. "Or the Legends?"

"I tried to reach out to Sara but they haven't replied yet." Caitlin said. "I could help operate the tumor but half of our equipment is still missing after Lex's men ransacked this place. And I'm not sure that any hospital is ready to take in that sick meta."

"Maybe A.R.G.U.S. could help us instead." Barry suggested.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.** _

"Can you do anything for Cisco? Please." Barry asked as he was in Lyla's office with Caitlin and Joe.

"Well, I could make some calls. See if I can get a doctor to help. Or maybe, since you came here, we could try another option." Lyla said. "For the past four months, I've been going through Lex's files, see if there are any metas that we need to keep our tabs on and tag them." Barry raised his brows. "It's not what you think, Barry. It's just… better safe than sorry." Barry nodded, not liking it but could understand Lyla's situation. "How much time does Cisco have?"

"It's hard to tell." Caitlin admitted. "The more he uses his powers, the less time he has. Could be months, or hours."

"Luke Hames." Lyla said. "Seventeen years old. There was some chatter on social media about a kid, who could bring squashed bugs back to life."

"Back from the dead?" Barry inquired.

"Not exactly." Lyla said. "Some kids thought he was a freak or a magician. If just a leg was still twitching, all he had to do was to touch them and then they'd fly away. But… there was a downside to his power, too."

"Wait, I remember him." Joe said. "That was few months after the particle accelerator exploded and after that, they moved away. He was pretty freaked out, when he got his powers. He didn't know whether what he had, was a gift or a curse. His parents called me. Said that he accidentally killed a dog, when touching him and didn't want the cops to take him. He was pretty freaked out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barry demanded. "We could have helped."

"I wanted to but before I found the right time to bring it up, they moved away. Never heard from them again. And I never found the time to track him down." Joe explained. "He was a good kid… or at least wanted to be. He wasn't sure whether what he got, was a gift or a curse."

"Well, if he can save Cisco, I'd say it's a gift." Barry said.

"Where is he now?" Caitlin asked as Lyla typed some commands.

"Cainan, Georgia."

"Let's go." Barry ordered as he was about to speed them but Lyla grabbed his hand.

"Barry, no." Lyla said. "Johnny told me that anytime you do…" She did a 'whoosh' sound. "With him, he vomits. And I just bought this shirt. We're taking a plane."

* * *

_**Later, Cainan, Georgia** _

"What do you know about this kid?" Lyla asked as Joe pulled the car over.

"Well, I saw him heal bugs, a dog that got hit by a car… one of the kids tried to hit him with a rock and he slashed my arm. Luke touched it, it was as good as new." Joe said as they were at the front porch.

"Well, guess his powers doesn't work on birds." Barry pointed out as they saw a dead bird in a cage before all of them groaned upon smelling something. "God, is that…"

"Rotten corpses." Caitlin nodded, covering her nose.

Lyla and Joe carefully pulled out their guns as Barry knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" He opened the door and the smell got even worse as he covered his nose, while entering with Caitlin, Joe and Lyla.

"Hello? We just want to talk. We're not looking for trouble." Lyla said.

"Guys." Barry turned to the couple, who were on chairs, with closed eyes and rotten flesh on faces as he covered his nose.

"Luke's parents." Joe said.

"Must have been dead for weeks." Lyla realized.

"What the hell happened here?" Caitlin wondered.

"Like I said, according to Lex's files, there was a downside to Luke's power, too." Lyla explained. "Some people he'd heal…

"Or kill." Barry finished and Lyla nodded before a gunshot rang out as a vase on a desk shattered and they saw a teenager boy with a rifle on the stairwell hiding before taking cover.

"Luke!" Joe yelled. "Luke, it's me, Detective Joe West, remember me?"

Luke hesitated before shooting at the floor near Joe's feet. "Stay back!"

Barry narrowed his eyes. "I can take him…"

"No, Barry. Stand back." Joe ordered. "Sneak up on him but don't engage, OK? We just want to talk him down."

Barry nodded in understanding as he rushed out and went to the upper window.

"Luke, you may not remember me but we've met." Joe said.

"Detective West?" Luke demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Joe slowly went up with his hands up and holding a gun. "Luke, I'm going upstairs. Don't shoot. I didn't come here looking for trouble. I just want to talk." He slowly put his gun down on the floor. "I'm not armed, Luke. I don't want to hurt you."

"Stay away!" Luke ordered, aiming his rifle at him. "I'm warning you, Detective!"

"Luke… nobody has to get hurt. Just talk to me." Joe said, trying to reason with him. "Don't give me a reason to hurt you."

"Stay away from me or…" Luke swallowed.

"Or what?" Joe challenged. "Are you going to shoot me? Because I don't think you're a kid that hurts people. What happens if I come near you, Luke? Because I don't think you want to hurt me."

Barry and Lyla were behind Luke, about to take him down before Joe gave a subtle and almost imperceptive shake of his head, ordering Barry and Lyla to stand down.

After a moment, Luke spoke up, with voice full of guilt and pain. "Everything I touch, dies."

Lyla, Barry, Joe and Caitlin stared in shock and disbelief.

"Luke. We can figure this out." Joe tried to reason. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened…" He tried to near Luke before Luke aimed his gun.

"Not another step!" Luke yelled.

"OK, I'm right here, Luke. I'm right here." Joe said, stopping. "Just take it easy and talk to me. What happened to your parents?"

Luke sniffed as he looked down the stairwell, with guilt and pain in his eyes. "I killed them. I didn't mean to… I was angry… I only touched them and they… I didn't mean to…" His voice broke.

"I know. I know." Joe nodded, assuring Luke. "It was an accident, it's not your fault. You couldn't control what happened. It was unfair to you. You shouldn't have gone through that alone."

"If I told anyone what happened, they'd hunt me down! Just like Lex Luthor did!" Luke snapped.

"It doesn't have to be this way anymore, Luke. We can help you. You don't have to go through this alone. I know you're a good kid." Joe tried to reason. "You're not a killer. Just put that rifle down and let's figure this out."

"I used to heal things. But then it turned. And now I kill." Luke sneered.

"Not necessarily. Let us help you…" Joe tried to near Luke, who fired on the floor.

"I said, not another step!" Luke snapped.

"OK, OK." Joe nodded.

"If you take another step, I'm gonna shoot you…" Luke sneered and Lyla used the opening to disarm Luke, throwing his gun away but Luke touched Lyla, who suddenly collapsed on the floor, gagging and spasming violently.

"Lyla!" Barry exclaimed as he knelt next to her. Caitlin rushed upstairs as Lyla was gasping for air.

"Lyla, come on, stay with us, please." Caitlin begged as she lifted Lyla's shirt and there were bruises forming on her chest. "Her lungs are collapsing."

"You have to help her." Joe said.

"I can't…" Luke shook his head.

"You hurt her. You can take it back. I've seen you do it before." Joe tried to reason.

"Luke." Caitlin gave him an insisting look. "I've been where you're at. Not knowing whether what you had, was a gift or a curse. For a long time, I was looking at what I did as a curse. But I found a way to use what I had, to help people." She showed her freezing hands. "I know you're scared but you have to believe that your powers have a good meaning in this world…"

"I can't…" Luke protested. "Everything I touch, dies."

Barry held Luke by his arms. "I'm touching you right now. I know you're scared but you need to believe that your powers have a meaning. The negatives don't have to define you. You can be better than this. You can save her. Just focus on what you want to do and help her. Take a deep breath and focus. You can do this. You can heal her."

Luke knelt next to Lyla hesitantly before touching her as she was going paler before her skin gained normal color again and she took a deep breath, gasping for air before coughing out.

"Jesus… I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

* * *

The police later talked with Joe and Luke before filing a report as Joe and Luke approached Caitlin, Barry and Lyla.

"It's gonna look like suffocation from carbon monoxide. I turned up the heater to make it look like accident." Lyla said. "Luke came home and found his parents like that."

Caitlin looked at Luke, who still was a little uncertain as he stared at the street. "You think I can help your friend? I think that it might not be such a good idea."

"What happened with your parents, was an accident." Caitlin assured him. "I've been where you're at." She looked at her freezing hands. "When I discovered my power… I hurt a man. Badly. Something inside of me took over… and I couldn't control it." She then touched Luke's hands as her started to turn into ice and then into water as Luke's hands were getting cold and wet. "And I couldn't let go…"

"…no matter how hard you tried." Luke finished.

"Your emotions got the better of you. You got mad. And that's when it happened. I've been where you're at." Caitlin said. "It happens often that you lose control. It's not always a bad thing. I've had people, who helped me pull back from that edge. Maybe you need someone to help you, too. Let us help you. Please."

Luke considered before they all were walking down towards Lyla's car but then suddenly, Caitlin was in some kind of an alley as in front of her appeared a black man in a black leather coat. "Feels good, doesn't it, Miss Snow?"

"Who are you?" Caitlin demanded. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry. I'll bring you back to your friends soon enough." Manchester said. "The name is Manchester Black. All I want is one question to answer. Now that you helped young Luke find his way, what's next for you, Caitlin? Are you going to help him find a home, a place to live, once he saves your friend's life?"

Suddenly, Caitlin appeared in some kind of a circus with Manchester as they saw various metahumans performing various feats.

"What do you want?" Caitlin demanded. "What is this?"

"We're all like you, Miss Snow." Manchester said. "And this… I'm offering you all a home. To all metahumans. Where you can all be accepted. As family. You and I both know that human society will never fully accept you. The Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost, Elongated Man… all shining symbols of hope. But behind those masks… they will always see you as something they'll never fully understand. And that's why they won't consider you as one of us."

"So we should join a circus? Live in a trailer? Travel from town to town, country to country?" Caitlin scoffed. "Doesn't sound much like of a life to me, either."

"You know that they'll never fully forgive you what you've done." Manchester said as Caitlin was about to walk away. "I'm offering you a place, where you can find forgiveness. Redemption. Family. A real home."

Caitlin snapped as she whirled on Manchester. "I already have a family. And I turned my back on them once. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Fair enough." Manchester shrugged. "Just remember, the door here is always open."

Caitlin then looked around, confused. "What is this place, exactly?"

"If you don't know where your real home is, Caitlin, you'll find out soon." Manchester smiled as suddenly, Caitlin was back in an alley with Lyla, Joe, Luke and Barry as Barry turned to her.

"Cait?" Barry asked. "Is everything OK?"

Caitlin hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Luke touched Cisco, who then came to, waking up as he looked around. "What… what happened?"

Later, Caitlin did a brain scan of Cisco as she smiled. "No tumors."

Cisco laughed as everyone hugged him.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

"I thought that Batman was an urban legend." Diggle stared as Oliver filled him, Roy, Felicity and William in.

"Apparently not." Oliver said.

"And he took a compass that works for metas that this speedster wanted." Roy finished.

"What is going on?" William wondered.

"I don't know." Oliver said. "But I can't shake this feeling… that something big is coming."

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"Luke is going to live with his aunt, who lives in the city." Barry assured Caitlin. "We can check in on him." Then he noticed the uncertain look in her eyes as she kept staring at the wall in the lab. "Caitlin."

"It's just…" Caitlin sighed. "What happened with Luke made me wonder… if…"

"Caitlin. What you have, doesn't have to be a curse." Barry assured her.

"But even if… no matter how many people the Flash saves, or Killer Frost or Vibe…" Caitlin trailed off. "They'll never fully accept us as one of their own. Maybe we're heroes to them… but are we… actually humans for them?"

"What matters is how your family and friends see you. And that hasn't changed." Barry said as she turned to him, smiling.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Caitlin trailed off. "When… the thought of seeing you again… it was the only thing keeping me going. When they had me in 33.1. And when I… shattered. And after that… I was afraid that you'd hate me, knowing what I did… how many people I've killed… but you haven't given up on me."

"Because you're my friend and I care about you." Barry said and she sighed.

"What if I want more?" Caitlin asked and Barry blinked, surprised.

"Cait…"

"Well… you've seen me at my worst." Caitlin blushed, looking down in shame. "Totally embarrassing." Then she looked into his eyes, smiling. "You've always been there for me, when I struggled. Ronnie. Jay. Killer Frost. And no matter how far gone I might have been, you haven't given up on me. What I'm trying to say is… we've been through a lot. Do you think…"

"I don't know." Barry said, already knowing where she was going with this. "But I'm willing to take a shot. When I thought you died… it broke me. But then… you found your way back. I don't care if it was science or not. To me it was a miracle. And I don't want to take it for granted."

Caitlin smiled as she and Barry kissed fiercely in the lab and let the moment sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did the SnowBarry part well, I'll try to develop it further in the story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	16. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Laurel struggle with acclimating back into ordinary life as Manchester gives Dinah a compelling offer. Barry and Caitlin try to take a step in their relationship after admitting their feelings towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"It's going to be OK, honey, you're not a monster." Miss Hames assured Luke as they were cooking.

Luke smiled as they were cooking lunch.

"I know it's hard to struggle, with… new power. But if you need help, we're here for you." Barry told him.

"You don't have to go through this alone." Caitlin said.

* * *

"Thank you for the lunch, Miss Hames." Caitlin shook her hand with her as they were leaving the apartment.

"After what you've done for my nephew, it was the least I could do for you." Miss Hames said.

"Thank you." Luke said, smiling. "For your help."

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"Are you doing OK, Cisco?" Barry asked as Cisco was testing his powers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Barry." Cisco assured him before turning to Caitlin. "You're saying that this… Manchester Black… offered a home to all metahumans?"

"In a circus." Caitlin nodded. "I don't know who or what he is… but he is a very powerful metahuman, that much I can tell."

"There's not much that I could find about this… Manchester Black." Cisco said. "English with African ancestry. Grew up in foster care after his parents abused him. Wasn't in Central City, when the particle accelerator exploded. According to Lex's files, he's a ghost. Seven years ago, Manchester allegedly killed over twenty extremists, when they attacked his sister Vera due to racial hate. Somehow managed to crush their bodies without actually touching them. They suspect that he has telekinetic powers."

"Then how did he teleport me into a circus and back, when not even a second passed by?" Caitlin wondered.

"Good question." Barry said. "And you're saying he's offering a sanctuary for metahumans?"

"A place they'd be like family." Caitlin said. "He seemed… genuine but I don't know. Something is off about him but I can't put my finger to it. But… he saw right through me."

"Caitlin." Barry assured her, holding her hands. "You have us."

Cisco narrowed his eyes as he noticed how close had Barry and Caitlin become over the past few days.

"I think it might be best if we were keeping our tabs on other metas in town." Cisco suggested.

"Good idea." Ralph said as he entered. "Is there something I need to be filled in on?"

Suddenly, Barry's phone rang as he picked it up with "PRIVATE NUMBER" flashing. He answered the call. "Hello?"

" _The compass was LexCorp tech._ " The disguised voice said and Barry narrowed his eyes.

" _Batman_?" Barry asked, making sure who it was.

" _Lex invented that compass. It detects very powerful metahumans, which explains, why it was spinning the way it did, when you used it._ " Batman said.

"Why?" Barry inquired.

" _Miss Michaels and I investigated further what was the purpose of the compass and Lex was using it to find metahumans. Very powerful metahumans. I think it is likely that this metahuman speedster that ambushed you and Miss Michaels and Mr. Dibny, wanted to used it to recruit other metahumans. I've been keeping tabs on some of them and many of them have disappeared over the past few weeks._ "

"Someone from Lex's operation…"

" _If it was Lex, there would be signs of struggle and military presence._ " Batman pointed out. " _But this… it was like if they vanished into thin air._ "

"Someone's kidnapping metahumans again?" Barry deduced.

" _I don't think it was kidnapping._ " Batman said. " _Whoever did this… it is likely they went with them voluntarily. I'll be looking into this further, Allen._ "

"What if we find…"

" _I will know, when you have a lead, Allen. Don't worry about it. Miss Michaels knows how to reach out._ " Batman said as the call ended.

"Who was that?" Cisco asked. "Batman?" He said sarcastically before noticing Barry's serious look.

"Wait, Batman called you?" Ralph inquired.

"What did he want?" Caitlin asked.

"This compass that we found in Gotham, it tracks powerful metas." Barry explained.

"And that speedster that killed Mercy, wanted it." Ralph said. "He was following us from Central City to Gotham and tried to take it but we fended him off."

"Do you think there's any connection between Manchester Black and 33.1 and that speedster that killed Mercy?" Caitlin asked.

"It would make sense." Harry agreed. "But we still need to go over and decipher some of Lex's files. It could take days… or weeks. If Batman hadn't taken that compass, maybe I could have taken a look at it or Ramon could have vibed it. I guess Batman is a paranoid jerk on every Earth."

"You have Batman on Earth-2?" Barry demanded.

"We have  _a_  Batman." Harry conceded. "I'm guessing the Batman here is someone else entirely because our Batman's doppelganger is dead on this Earth."

"Wow… who is…"

"Guys, focus." Barry intervened. "A circus of metahumans? Doesn't that sound at least a little fishy? It sounds a lot like P.T. Barnum's freak show."

"He wasn't forcing anyone to be a freak." Caitlin pointed out. "He said that it was a place, where all metahumans would find home and family and would feel safe."

"Caitlin, you're not considering what he's offering, are you?" Joe asked as he noticed the uncertain look in her eyes.

"No." Caitlin shook her head. "I'm just… it's not that I'm considering it… but he did have a point. The human society will never truly consider us as their own. And… I don't want to live in a world, where they'll never fully trust us and where they'll always fear us."

"Caitlin, we can work through this." Barry said as he held her hand. "We've been down this road before and we found our way through."

Caitlin smiled. "You're right." She kissed him. "It means a lot to me that you're always there for me."

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"How many people are joining this family, Manchester?" Johnny asked after Manchester finished counting money in his tent.

"As many as they want." Manchester pointed out. "We're not forcing anyone to come here. We offer help, it's up to them, if they want to join us or rejoin the human society."

"They'll never fully understand us and eventually, they'll cast us out and hunt us down again. You know that." Johnny said.

"And do you even realize, where will fighting back get us?" Manchester growled. "There will be hundreds of Lexes Luthors on our backs. Our numbers are as thin as they are already."

"That's why we need to take up arms…"

"I said ' _no_ ', Johnny." Manchester hissed.

"Then why did you let me kill Mercy…" Johnny shot back.

"That was completely different." Manchester sneered. "Her people slaughtered five of our brothers and sisters."

"And Snow took care of some of them." Johnny said. "Maybe I should finish the job."

Manchester raised his hand and clenched his fist as Johnny choked out and grabbed himself by his throat. "I'm warning you, Johnny. If we get on Allen's radar in the wrong way because of you… I'll make sure you won't be able to outrun as much as a turtle."

He let go of his fist as Johnny gasped out.

"There still are other that may be able to convinced to join us."

* * *

_**Star City** _

Dinah was demoted to a sergeant and constantly on the watch, due to being identified as a metahuman, while she and Laurel were exonerated of their crimes and Laurel kept on working in the District Attorney's office. While the society seemed to accept them back amongst them… still… there were times, when they would notice the looks of fear and mistrust of people around them, the people they had considered colleagues and friends… all it would take… was a glimpse… a glance… and they'd know that people would doubt them due to being metahumans, who have used their powers to kill people before…

* * *

**_Later, Oliver's penthouse_ **

Laurel and Felicity were cooking as Oliver, Sara, William and Quentin were at the table before the women put the food on the table.

"Well, let's hope you enjoy the roast beef, guys." Felicity said. "How's everything going?"

"I had to go through a lot of paperwork in the past few months due to the metahuman stuff and PR but Laurel was luckily exonerated. While the public doesn't consider her…  _our_  Laurel…" Oliver said carefully and with an apologetic look towards the doppelganger of his deceased lover, who he had grown to love as much as the original. "…well, considering what's happened, people do deserve second chances."

"Yeah…" Felicity trailed off, considering that Oliver has given her another chance, which she intended  _not_  to throw away. "We all make mistakes. But I think everyone deserves a chance at redemption. Even though the road might be hard and very long… it is worth it." She said and it sounded like she was trying to assure herself more than Laurel.

"And how's Caitlin doing?" Sara asked. "I heard that she… survived and that..."

"She's shaken up but Barry's taking care of her." Oliver said.

"And Dinah?" Sara pointed out.

* * *

_**Star City** _

Dinah was walking down the alley before she noticed that she was being followed by three men and she instantly turned around as the four people smirked.

"Well, looks like she's noticed us."

"Dinah Drake. The metahuman screamer."

"What do you want?" Dinah glowered.

"Come on, half the city knows that you can scream like hell. And it's no brainer that the Black Canary can do the same thing and you put few of my friends into a hospital with broken bones and missing teeth." One of the thugs said.

"And you creep think that because you have powers, you think you're better than us?" Another challenged.

"If you know who I am, then you must be really brave or stupid to try to take me on." Dinah taunted.

"We're certainly not stupid, Canary." One of the men laughed, pulling out a sonic dampener as Dinah tensed. A small disadvantage but still, she could handle a few low-key thugs.

One of them attacked Dinah with a knife but she grabbed him by his arm and threw him against a wall as he fell down on the ground upon hitting it. The second thug pulled out a telescope stick and attacked, while Dinah dodged and hit him in his hip and kicked him in the leg, causing for him to kneel but the third one grabbed Dinah from behind as the one she had attacked, hit her in her face and punched her in the stomach before again hitting her in the face, knocking her down on the ground.

"Not so tough without your scream now, are you?"

Dinah snarled angrily as she kicked the man in his crotch as he leaned forward in pain before she gouged him in his eyes, causing for him to scream in pain and she broke his arm and threw him down.

"Oh, crap, she's crazy even without that scream, let's bail!"

The other two men ran away, noticing Dinah's face full of relentless rage as Dinah knelt towards the man she had taken down as he paled, looking terrified now. "Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please…"

The rage over being tortured in 33.1 and by Sean Sonus and the loss of Vince took her over as she started to punch the man relentlessly in his face until it was bloodied as she roared angrily before looking at her reflection in the puddle of water and stopping herself and she gasped in shock.

" _That's what you'll always be. A rageful monster, unleashed. I never asked you to avenge me like this. I thought you could honor me and the badge by becoming a vigilante and bringing justice in the way that you never could as a cop. But what have you done, that would earn you the mantle of Black Canary? Look at yourself. You're a murderer. And you're barely the woman that I loved._ " Vince said behind her.

"I…" Dinah trailed off. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't hurt me… don't hurt me… please…" The thug begged.

Dinah got up, guilt and shame flooding her upon losing control of herself and almost turning again into the woman full of anger and rage and bloodlust before Oliver recruited her.

" _If you can't change who you are… then you should have died back there. I wish you had died with me back in Central City._ " Vince said.

"I'm…" Dinah's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…"

She walked down, crying and sniffing.

"You think you're a monster, Dinah?" A black man in black jacket, talking with English accent asked as Dinah was passing by him as she turned around.

"Do…" Dinah breathed out, getting ahold of herself. "Do I know you?"

"I do know you, Dinah." Manchester said. "And I know that you're struggling. So… why won't you tell me what's on your mind?"

* * *

_**Caitlin's apartment, Central City** _

Barry took off Caitlin's top as she unbuttoned his shirt, while they laid down on bed, continuing removing their clothes as Caitlin crawled towards Barry, kissing him as she held his neck and pulled in, while he gently held her shoulders before they rolled over, with Caitlin on top of him as she moaned, straightening her back, while they gave into each other before Barry got up, squeezing her breasts as they both breathed out and kissed fiercely once more. The routine continued until both of them were completely tired and panting out in exhaustion, lying in bed.

"Whoa…" Barry trailed off. "That was…"

"…unbelievable." Caitlin finished before she and Barry turned to each other, smiling as Caitlin pulled the blanket to cover them both, naked under the sheet as they snuggled towards each other. For a few moments, they kissed before she pulled away, unsure.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

Caitlin was lost in thoughts. "There were times, when I wondered whether you and I… you were there for me, when I needed you. I just… I wasn't sure whether you felt the same way about me. You've always been so focused on Iris…"

Barry nodded. "Maybe Iris was an excuse. I do love her… but when I found out that you… that I lost you… I guess I didn't realize that what I had been looking for my whole life, was in front of me the whole time in the past five years."

"And what happens now?" Caitlin asked as he held her hands.

"Like I said, wherever this takes us, I want us both to face it together." Barry said as they kissed once more.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

"So, you're offering a ghetto circus for metahumans?" Dinah scoffed. "How can I trust you?"

"I'm offering you a place, where people won't have to be afraid of you anymore, Dinah." Manchester said. "Look around, they have and always will fear you. Do you really want to hide forever behind masks and false faces?"

Dinah considered, realizing that Manchester might have a point. Right now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to live in a city, where half of the people are afraid of her and do not trust her. But living in a circus… what kind of life would it be?

"Let's say I consider your offer. What then?" Dinah asked as Manchester handed her a compass that showed a specific direction.

"So that you know how to find us." Manchester said before he disappeared, leaving Dinah to consider his offer. He did have a point that people would fear her. So, what was the point of living among people that might never fully trust her?

* * *

"Why not reach out to Laurel too?" A metahuman next to Manchester asked.

"We're looking for lost sheep." Manchester said. "Caitlin seemed to struggle with herself and Laurel already has a home. With Queen and her substitute of a father."

"I still think that this family thing is stupid. Look at what the humans did to us. We need to take arms…"

"I said, no." Manchester said. "I will not risk another war."

"We already are at war." The metahuman said. "If Batman uses our compass against us and tracks us down…"

Manchester glowered. "You really think that Wayne will…"

"Wayne never trusts. You know that." The metahuman teleported himself as Manchester sighed.

"Bloody stubborn fools."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

A man was running down the street before trying to throw some energy balls at the man, who had a breathing mask. The masked man dodged before pulling out some dagger in shape of lightning that drained the metahuman of his powers before stabbing him in the chest before the masked man approached the metahuman.

"What… what do you want?"

" _For all of you… to die._ " The masked man said before he pulled the dagger out and slit the man's throat as he gagged, blood filling his mouth before falling down on the ground, dead. The masked man walked away, breathing out loudly and making cicada sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cicada is here. But he's not the show's version of Cicada, Orlin Dwyer. While there certainly will be similarities, it will be my own spin on the character.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	17. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah's identity crisis gets even worse, while Team Flash gains more clues about the new enemy, all while they reach out to Manchester Black to confront him about his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"You alright?" Caitlin asked as Luke was healing an injured bird, while looking tired.

"I… thank you for your help, Caitlin." Luke said. "Ever since… the other day, I can control it better."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared of your power. But you can't let that fear get ahold of you." Caitlin pointed out.

"The people saw metahumans like a threat. When your friend told me that it could be a gift…" Luke trailed off. "I was so worried how people might see me after what I did…"

"I understand." Caitlin assured him. "I get that you're scared. But at least it keeps you on alert and you're careful but you can't let that fear control you, otherwise you might lose control of your powers."

"A man came to visit me the other day." Luke admitted.

"Who?" Caitlin asked.

"Some… black Englishman. He offered me a sanctuary." Luke admitted. "He said that there was a place where are people like me, where no one would have to be afraid of me. Where they would help me control my powers."

"Was his name Manchester Black?" Caitlin demanded, immediately getting full attention to the topic.

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "How do you know…"

"Because he came to visit me, when we helped you." Caitlin said. "He told me the same thing. That he offered me a place, where I would feel safe, among other metahumans, with no one being afraid of me."

"You're not worried that people…"

"Some people might be afraid of me." Caitlin said. "But… I believe that everyone deserves a chance at redemption before going into seclusion. You're not the only one, who messed up with your powers. I messed up too."

"You mean with your freezing powers and the water?" Luke asked and Caitlin nodded.

"I hurt a lot of people." Caitlin admitted, ashamed. "Some of them I even killed, recently. And… I was ashamed of myself and ran away. But… then I realized that I was going over the edge slowly until my friends pulled me back. The thing is… I was afraid no one would be able to help me and that I'd always be on my own until I'd find the right people. And I believe that I can help you. I get that you want to leave because people might not understand you but trust me that I understand what it's like to be scared of your powers."

Luke seemed a little more assured.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"It's exactly like the compass we picked up in Gotham." Barry said as the compass Caitlin had handed to him, spun like crazy until it pointed at a specific direction.

"And it almost again came with a dead body. First Mercy, then the bank manager in Gotham, and almost Lyla now." Joe pointed out. "And last night, another meta, with the same compass."

"What?" Barry, Harry, Caitlin, Iris and Cisco stared as Patty entered.

"Last night, a metahuman was killed." Patty showed a file. "M.O. seems to indicate his throat was slit. Adam Light. According to Luthor's file, his power was energy projection and light manipulation. He robbed six banks, while being invisible…"

"Before we busted him and sent him to Iron Heights, I remember this guy." Barry nodded.

"Unfortunately, during the prisoner transfer, he did a Houdini act and disappeared." Patty said. "Wasn't seen for over two years until…" She put the flash drive into the computer. "Last night. CCTV caught it from downtown."

The footage showed Light running down the street and firing energy balls as a masked man in a hood dodged, making strange breathing sounds before he pulled out a dagger in shape of lightning that drained Light somehow before nearing him and stabbing him in the chest.

" _What… what do you want?_ "

" _For all of you… to die._ " The masked man said before slitting Light's throat as he gagged and fell down, dead.

"Oh, my God…" Caitlin whispered.

"Who did that?" Barry demanded.

"I was hoping you could help me." Patty said before she pulled out a plastic bag with some metal fragments. "The M.E. did an autopsy and pulled out some shrapnel from the dagger that our guy used."

"Wait." Harry rewound the footage before typing in some commands.

"What, do you see something?" Joe inquired.

"Not seeing. Listening." Harry corrected as they heard some chirping sounds.

"It sounds like an insect." Caitlin said.

Cisco nodded. "Yeah. Like a…"

"Cicada." Harry finished and paled. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"You know who this is?" Patty demanded.

"Yeah…" Harry said. "Unfortunately, I do." He sighed. "Cicada is an infamous serial killer, known across multiple Earths. Every Earth has him, as far as I know. No one knows where he came from or how he got his powers or who he is. All that's known is his M.O. and alias and the last sound his victims hear before he kills them."

"A serial killer that kills metas?" Barry demanded and Harry nodded grimly.

"On every Earth that I looked at."

"Who is he?" Cisco asked.

"It's different on any Earth, so knows who it could be here and his agenda behind hunting metahumans is always different." Harry explained. "All that remains the same is his M.O. and the sound he makes. He is somehow extraordinarily strong and has a dagger that dampens metahuman's powers somehow, with which he kills his victims. He kills any meta he deems dangerous…"

"Which unfortunately is almost every meta in this city." Barry finished, grumbling.

"Maybe… this was why this Manchester Black was offering a hideout for metas, to protect them from this Cicada?" Ralph deduced.

"Maybe." Barry nodded. "But why now?"

Everyone turned to him, not understanding. "What do you mean…"

"Put aside the whole Luthor thing, why would this Manchester offer a sanctuary for metas? And isn't it a bit convenient that Cicada shows up around the same time?" Barry said.

"You think there's a connection between Cicada and Manchester Black?" Iris said.

"It would make sense. The question is what." Harry nodded.

"That compass is the common factor." Cisco said. "What do we know about it?"

"According to Batman, it's LexCorp tech to track down powerful metas." Barry said before an idea hit him. "Cisco, do you think you could…"

Cisco nodded, carefully touching the compass before he appeared in what seemed to be vast darkness before in front of him appeared Manchester Black as Cisco tensed.

_"I mean you no harm, Cisco, I promise."_

_"Who are you?" Cisco demanded. "And what is that compass you gave my friend, because it's the second time it turned up with a dead body. Why can it track powerful metahumans?"_

_"We're just offering you home. Nothing more." Manchester said._

_"Your speedster buddy almost killed a friend of mine and gutted Mercy Graves like a fish." Cisco pointed out._

_"She killed many of our own people." Manchester tried to defend. "Your friend was only at the wrong place at the wrong time. We meant her no harm, I swear." Manchester protested. "In the wrong hands, the compass means trouble for every metahuman."_

_"Such as in Cicada's hands?" Cisco demanded and Manchester paled. "You know about him. Why does he want to kill metas?"_

_"He came to finish a job." Manchester said. "The one Luthor started. I'm just trying to keep everyone safe."_

_"By putting us all in a ghetto?" Cisco scoffed. "Look, we don't have to be enemies. We might want to same thing. Protect all metas. We can help each other and maybe stop Cicada."_

_Manchester seemed to consider Cisco's offer. "I think it's an intriguing offer… but I'm afraid I have to decline."_

_Cisco looked surprised. "Why not? You just said…"_

_"No offense to you, mate… but you lot have put some of my sheep in the prison in the past. They would not take it well if they knew we worked with their enemies." Manchester said._

_"Right now, we want the same thing. Making sure no one else has to die." Cisco pointed out. "Isn't survival more important than your integrity and pride?"_

_Manchester considered. "I'll be in touch."_

Suddenly, the vibe ended.

"Cisco, what happened?" Barry asked.

"He said he'd be in touch." Cisco said.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. He seems genuine but… I just can't shake this feeling…" Caitlin said, glancing at Barry, who gave her an assuring smile and in that moment, it hit Cisco, Patty, Ralph, Iris and Harry as they all chuckled. They had noticed the attraction between Barry and Caitlin before but only now it seemed that the attraction intensified. After everything they had been through, everyone in Team Flash was happy for Barry and Caitlin and everyone showed enough respect to talk about the relationship later.

* * *

_**The Arrow Lair, Star City** _

"Dinah, you OK?" Diggle asked as Dinah was staring at her costume as Oliver and everyone else was putting back their gear.

"Yeah." Dinah said but no one was buying it.

"You sure you want to go back in the field?" Oliver asked.

"I…" Dinah trailed off. "I don't know. At first, I thought that I could just bounce back, like when Sonus killed Vince but…"

"You never talked about what did Lex do to you." Oliver pointed out. "I get if you don't want to talk about it…"

Dinah couldn't keep it inside her anymore. "I was injected with something. Some red drug… and… it was like if my body was on fire. And in pain. Even more pain than when I lost Vince." She admitted. "It was like if I was going through all the pain I had been through already, feeling it all at once, like if it was the first time ever. I never thought I could go through such pain…"

Oliver tensed, already knowing what was she talking about. "Dinah…"

"And since then…" Dinah sighed. "What I did before you took me in… it's been haunting me since then."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked.

"You've had more than enough on your plate, Oliver." Dinah turned to him. "You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"You're my friend, I'll always worry about you." Oliver pointed out.

Dinah sighed. "Do you even know what it's like? To feel your entire body on fire? To feel every cut, bullet, every injury you had endured, again, like if it was the first time? And all that pain and suffering you had gone through, burning into your mind, making you want to die, to escape that pain, not wanting to relive it all again?"

"I do." Oliver said, to Dinah's surprise. "I've been injected with this drug you're talking about. Once. And it was the worst pain I ever felt."

Dinah looked into his eyes and expected pity but saw nothing but pain, sadness and understanding. "How did you even deal with it? Even now I can…" She stopped, her voice breaking. "I can still hear Vince calling me a monster and a murderer for what I did to avenge him."

"Honestly, I don't know if that pain ever goes away." Oliver said. "But what I do know… is that with good people at your side, the burden gets easier."

Dinah seemed assured at Oliver's suggestion. "It just feels like… barely anything in my life fits together right now. I've spent past four months putting my life back together but... now that people know what I am… it's kind of hard to fit into the world, where most of the time, people are wary of you and you can see in their eyes that they don't trust you."

"Dinah… we can work through this." Oliver said.

"What if there was a place where people were not afraid of me?" Dinah said. "I've heard that… some metas are creating some kind of a community, away from other people. Where they want to help each other. Where no one would fear them."

Oliver considered. "You're thinking about looking for such a place?"

Dinah sighed. "I… I just don't know if I can stand the way everyone in this city is looking at me anymore."

"It sounds to me like you're looking for an easy way out." Oliver pointed out. "I think that's what a coward would do. Run and hide. And you're one of the strongest and tenacious women that I've ever met."

Dinah smiled, seeming a bit more assured. "I'm just not sure if I can go back to my old life anymore, Oliver."

"Maybe not." Oliver admitted. "But that doesn't mean that you have to turn your back on your friends here."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Cicada put down his hood and mask as he entered his apartment, looking at files in which were photos of Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Mark Mardon, Shawna Baez and other metahumans before putting his dagger next to him on his desk.

Then, he put on the wall a newspaper clipping headlined " _MERCY GRAVES MURDERED IN HER APARTMENT. A REVENGE OF A METAHUMAN?_ "

His phone then rang as he picked it up to see a photo of Steve Trevor.

" _Attacked by a water metahuman. Suspected that Snow is alive._ "

* * *

A man in a hood went into an alley, meeting another man around 30 years old.

"Well?"

"Snow returned back to Allen and their friends." Joe Wilson said.

"I absorbed powers of most of them into this dagger." Cicada said.

"Amazo technology is interesting, is it?" Joe Wilson said.

"Someone took the compass and it wasn't Allen." Cicada said.

"Taking on Allen and his gang is suicide." Joe Wilson said. "Once we find this… sanctuary, we'll have a feast."

"Yes…" Cicada smirked.

"But… they're protected. We need to be smart. And make sure everyone turns against them." Joe Wilson pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was setting up what happens next. And yes, Joe Wilson and Cicada are working together, it will all be explained later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	18. Rebuilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin and Patty look up Manchester's agenda as Joe Wilson and Cicada proceed with their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So, where do you think the compass is going to lead us?" Joe questioned.

"Good question." Barry said. "He gave it to every meta he had approached and Mercy had this compass in her deposit box too. I think it's time to figure out where does this thing lead us."

"Road trip?" Ralph smiled. "I'm in."

"Wait, someone has to look after Central City." Cisco reminded. "Barry and Caitlin can go. We got this and I'll see if I can reach out to Wally. And if Cicada shows up…"

"We'll figure something. Don't worry, Allen. We got this." Harry said.

"Look, Barry, I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Joe said. "Manchester does seem to have sincere intentions but… I don't know… don't you think he's keeping something from you?"

"Joe has a point, Barry. I'd like to believe that this Manchester guy seems genuine but… it smells a bit fishy." Patty said.

"Maybe… which is why we could at least take a closer look at this circus of his." Barry said before Caitlin and Patty held onto him.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

The trip took them somewhere in the desert as Caitlin held onto the compass.

"Is that the place?" Patty asked as she looked around the landscape.

"The compass does seem to think so." Caitlin said as the needle moved only lightly.

"But there's nothing…" Barry trailed off as in front of them appeared a circus. "Here…"

"So glad you could make it." Manchester smiled.

* * *

Barry, Caitlin and Patty walked down the carnival with Manchester.

"I know it looks a little scary from the outside but you'll get used to it in time." Manchester said.

"We came here to take a look and see what is this all about. Nothing more. Nothing less." Patty said. "I'd prefer not to have a reason to arrest anyone."

"Don't worry, Detective Spivot." Manchester assured her. "I can assure you, while most of the metahumans here have… checkered past… they wish you no harm. And if some of them do… I will make sure they will face consequences."

"What is this place exactly? You said you were offering a family and redemption for every meta." Caitlin said.

"You'll see." Manchester handed them three tickets. "Free passes for you. The whole day is on my tab. All of it." Barry, Caitlin and Patty looked at the tickets warily. "You like carnivals, do you?"

"Dad used to take me to them, when I was a kid." Patty admitted.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but we're not joining your family. We just want to take a look. That's all." Barry said.

"Of course, Mr. Allen. I'm not forcing anyone to do anything they do not want to do. Everyone has a choice." Manchester nodded.

"Although… I'm not sure what are we looking at." Barry admitted.

"There's more to it than it seems." Manchester said as they walked down the carnival. "This is the "show" part of the business. Of course we need money and I know you might not trust most of the metahumans here but we're being as honest about earning them as we can."

Barry then noticed Peek-a-boo poster as he recognized the woman painted on it. "Is that…"

"Shawna Baez?" Caitlin finished.

"I know that you've had some unfortunate encounters with her in the past." Manchester said. "But do not worry, she's not harming anyone nor stealing."

They entered the tent and peeked at Shawna's Peek-a-boo act as she kept on teleporting and amusing the spectators.

"Well… that's new." Barry said.

"Don't you remember being amazed by things you did not understand? When you saw the joy and fun in it?" Manchester asked. "I'm trying to make sure they do not hurt anyone. Instead, make their lives easier."

* * *

"Well, that's interesting." Barry said, not sure what else to say.

"Stay here as long as you like. Then you're free to go home." Manchester offered as he left them.

"The metahumans here are using their abilities in different ways." Caitlin pointed out.

"Yeah, by conning them." Patty nodded. "They might be living out in the open, not feared of but… I don't know."

"Yeah, I hear you." Barry said. "I think Manchester has a genuine agenda here but… I don't know, life in a freak show isn't exactly a life."

"Still better than having the government on your back." Caitlin pointed out but Patty froze upon seeing Mark Mardon, the man, who murdered her father, doing some weather tricks, amazing the children, a few shops away.

"Patty…" Barry held her arm gently as Patty had a death glare in her eyes as she was reaching for her gun holstered in her belt. "Calm down."

"How could they let him here?" Patty demanded, enraged.

"He said he was offering people second chances…" Barry said.

"That man killed my Dad, Barry." Patty snapped.

"Take it easy." Barry said. "I know how hard it is… and believe me, I'd want nothing more than to take him in but look around." He reminded as Patty remembered she was in a circus full of metahumans. "If you cause a scene, we're in big trouble."

Patty took a deep breath and looked away from Mardon. "It just…"

"I know how you feel." Barry said. "I feel that way anytime Thawne shows up in my life again."

"Where's the man in charge?" A tall man demanded as he approached Manchester, glaring.

"Uh-oh…" Barry trailed off. "That's not good."

"You're looking at him, mate." Manchester said.

"Don't call me ' _mate_ '." The man said. "One of your meta freaks conned me of my money."

"Are you certain, sir?" Manchester asked calmly. "I don't believe that we steal money from our customers."

"Like hell you don't. I want my damn money back, now!" The man snapped.

"You played a game of chance and the chances obviously weren't in your favor. Don't be a sore loser about it…" Manchester tried to reason but the man punched him in his face and stomach.

"Oh, my God…" Caitlin said.

"Shouldn't we stop it?" Patty suggested before Manchester raised his hands.

"No, no, let the man speak his piece. He has a right to make his point." Manchester said as the man hit him in his face again as his face was getting bruised.

"Hey, enough!" Dinah stepped up and Barry, Patty and Caitlin widened their eyes.

"Is that…"

"Oh, I can take on any of you, freaks!" The man snarled. He grabbed a bottle and smashed it against a nearby box, using the shard to injure Dinah but she unleashed her Canary Cry, knocking the man on the ground as he looked frightened at what just happened. In fear, he scrambled on his feet and ran away.

* * *

"You could have fought back. Why didn't you?" Caitlin pointed out as she stitched up Manchester's injury.

"Violence is like a sweet. Taste it once, you won't stop." Manchester said. "I've learned that the hard way… and it cost me almost everything I held most dear. That's a lesson I'm trying to teach everyone to preserve this community's well-being, among many."

"But you could have defended yourself." Barry said.

"Indeed." Manchester said. "But we're gypsies, Mr. Allen. Our decisions, our actions, our choices… these must be weighed very carefully in the outside world. Such as yours." He turned to Barry and Caitlin and Dinah. "You have chosen to take on mantles of heroes. To make people admire you, love you. Put their faith in something they do not understand but can rely on that they can protect them. They do trust you. But… everyone here…" He looked around. "Thieves, rapists, pariahs, murderers… and where did that get them? Hunted, experimented upon, casted out, forced to live in the shadows… sometimes path of least resistance is the wise one."

"Why did you kill Mercy Graves?" Barry demanded as he glanced at Johnny, who was a few alleys away, sharpening his knives.

"She was responsible for murder of some people I held dear." Manchester said. "Trust me, the world is better off without her in it. And she was going to hunt my kin down. But… I've learned the hard way where does the path of violence take me. You and I are not so different." He turned to Team Flash. "Trying to protect everyone. Make sure no meta threatens everyone. Most of them here wasted their chance, when you defeated them. I'm trying to offer them a second chance. Live on their own terms, not feared but earn respect and admiration. So that no one like Lex Luthor hunts them down. You've seen what happens, when the metahumans are out there in the open. Don't you think it's better if they live in a world where they are all equal and not feared but admired?"

* * *

"He made some good points there." Patty nodded as she, Barry, Dinah and Caitlin walked towards the exit.

"But I don't know. Living in seclusion like that… sounds like a ghetto." Barry said.

"If a wrong person found out about this place… they could bomb it into kingdom come." Caitlin said.

"I'm not sure if there's any point in living among people, either." Dinah said as they turned to her.

"Dinah…" Barry trailed off. "You want to stay here?"

"Look, Barry…" Dinah said. "All I know is that I can't go back to my old life anymore. Half of Star City knows who I am and what I did. They don't trust me anymore."

"And you want to be a circus freak, instead?" Caitlin pointed out.

"No… I… the metahumans here are happy, contributing to the community in many ways, you've seen the kids and people helping each other… and…" Dinah sighed. "All I know is that I have done bad things in the past and I still have a long way to go. What I'm doing in Star City… it doesn't feel like enough. I just want to see this through, where it takes me."

"Are you sure about this?" Barry questioned.

"He said that he wasn't forcing anyone to stay. If I feel like I don't fit in… I can go back home anytime." Dinah said.

Barry, Caitlin and Patty considered. "OK. We get it."

* * *

"You've gone to great lengths trying to convince them." A woman next to Manchester said.

"We might need their help." Manchester said.

"Why not tell them the truth?" The woman pointed out.

"They'll find out soon. Besides, they need to see for themselves to believe." Manchester said. "There's a storm coming. And we must be ready. Otherwise it will be the end of our kind."

"Some believe we're the next stage of evolution. The pinnacle of human species." The woman said.

"We don't want to conquer." Manchester said. "But either some humans will join us in this war… or we are all dead." He said grimly.

* * *

**_Later, Central City_ **

"I'm taking the money with me and you won't stop me!" A flaming metahuman snarled, shooting fireballs as the Flash dodged, while Elongated Man rolled away.

"Hey, I think you should cool down!" Elongated Man quipped as he wrapped himself around the metahuman as Killer Frost fired an ice blast before turning her arm into water as she extinguished the flames before the Flash cuffed the metahuman.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"Well, this water power is interesting." Cisco quipped as Caitlin was examining her blood before liquifying her hand.

"Yeah. But whenever I fully turn into water, I…" Caitlin blushed in embarrassment and Cisco realized what did she mean and he felt uncomfortable as the mental image went through his mind.

"Then I'm glad that the fight wasn't  _that_  embarrassing." Cisco said quickly as Caitlin snickered.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Cicada and Joe Wilson finished with their tools as the robot was put back together.

"Is it operational?" Joe Wilson asked.

"Yes." Cicada said. "Now we can find the metahuman camp and kill them."

"I know who will tell us everything we need to know." Joe Wilson said.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"Barry, you need to see the news." Patty said, turning on the TV as Barry widened his eyes to see a giant robot flying towards Gotham City.

"Is that…"

"Amazo." Cisco said.

"I thought you destroyed him." Ralph said, turning to Barry.

"Well, someone must have rebuilt him." Barry said. "Looks like we're heading to Gotham. All of us." He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Oliver, I need your help. We're going to Gotham City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make it short but this felt like a good place to stop.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	19. Amazo Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazo wreaks havoc in Gotham City as Green Arrow and Team Flash attempts to stop him. Manchester's circus members start to grow impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Gotham City_ **

"So, Gotham." Oliver quipped as he, Laurel, Barry, Patty, Caitlin, Cisco and Ralph went out from the car. "How are we gonna find Amazo here?"

They saw some firemen driving down the street as Barry narrowed his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

They followed the fireman truck as they saw the broken wall of Wayne Enterprises warehouse, where the medics were treating some injured people and policemen were interviewing Bruce Wayne and other employees.

"If anything comes to your mind, let me know." Commissioner Gordon told Bruce as he nodded.

"Thank you, Jim." Bruce said as Oliver approached him.

"Bruce." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver." Bruce said, surprised to see him and more importantly, Caitlin, since as far as the world knew, she was among the victims of Lex's metahuman purge. "I… wasn't expecting you. It's been…"

"Ten years, after they kicked me out of Princeton." Oliver added, smiling as Bruce chuckled.

"What brings you here?" Bruce said before turning to Caitlin, seeming to recognize her. "Didn't I see you in the news? Aren't you…"

"Yeah…" Caitlin said lowly. "But I'm kind of keeping a low profile."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be…"

" _Dead_?" Caitlin interrupted him. "I think it is a relative term."

Bruce stared at her with an assessing gaze. "I see."

Barry and Patty showed their CCPD badges. "Sorry, I'm Barry Allen, Central City CSI and this is detective Patty Spivot."

"Witnesses saw a robot, similar to the one, that Lex Luthor built in Central City four months ago to eliminate metahumans, coming into Gotham, so we came here to investigate the lead. Mr. Queen said that the robot might have stolen some technology from Star City too." Patty said. "Would you mind if we ask you a few questions, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce sighed. "I've already told Commissioner Gordon everything I know. The robot came here, took out the guards, none of them are dead, luckily and he stole a cutting-edge processor. It helps analyze data far quickly than any ordinary computer. I don't know why but my guess is that the robot is looking for an upgrade."

"Do you have any idea, who would have wanted to attack your company and steal your property?" Barry inquired.

Bruce took a breath, considering. "Competitors, thieves focused on hi-tech, hired guns… this isn't the first time this has happened but they could have ransacked the whole place but they were focused on few very specific items, components, that, as far as I know, don't fit together at all."

"Would you mind giving us a list of items that were stolen?" Patty asked.

* * *

_**Later** _

The team entered a rented apartment as Patty looked through the manifesto on the laptop.

"Hi-tech processor… plates of Nth metal… some kind of nanobot technology with an adaptive compound…" Patty read.

"Lex's robot could copy any metahuman ability." Barry realized.

"We made sure Amazo was turned into scraps but someone must have gotten his hands on technology to build another robot." Oliver said.

"And looks like they're trying to upgrade it, big time." Cisco nodded.

"What I wonder is, who and how did they get their hands on that robot?" Caitlin said.

* * *

_**Gotham Botanical Gardens** _

A red-haired woman with pale green skin and leaf-like strapless dress was touching the vines, relaxing before she heard a 'crash' as from above descended a silver robot as she smirked.

"What is this? A machine trying to defeat Mother Nature?" Poison Ivy smirked, trying to wrap her vines around the robot, who phased right through them before it used heat vision beams, burning her vines as she groaned in pain and glared. "My babies! You will pay for that!"

She pulled out some spores from her plants, trying to drive them through the robot's circuitry but suddenly, Amazo turned flames on, like Firestorm, starting to burn her plants. "No!" Ivy screamed.

* * *

**_Gotham_** **_City_**

Cisco was typing something on his laptop before getting an alert. "Guys, I think I have a way to track down Amazo. I looked through Lex's files and it sends a low-frequency pulse to assess metahuman abilities before it copies them."

"Can you track down where it is now?" Barry asked.

"Let's see if this works." Cisco typed in some commands. "I'll try to bounce the signal off WayneTech antenna." Few moments later, he tracked the signal. "Gotcha."

* * *

**_Later_ **

Green Arrow, the Flash, Killer Frost, Elongated Man and Vibe went out from the breach as they saw Amazo piling up some boxes.

"Looks like the technology it stole." Barry said. "We need to be careful. Last time it almost killed me."

"Wait a minute…" Caitlin trailed off as she noticed a compass on a nearby desk. "Isn't that…"

"Again?" Cisco hissed.

"Looks like Manchester's compass." Barry said.

"If that thing finds where the circus is, it will be a massacre." The Green Arrow realized.

Suddenly, they heard a loud 'crash' as Amazo descended from above through the roof.

"Uh, what are we gonna do now?" Elongated Man paled.

Killer Frost fired ice blasts as Amazo used fire powers to melt them before it fired some light balls, knocking Killer Frost and Green Arrow down. Elongated Man tried to stretch his arm, ensnaring Amazo but it froze his arm as Ralph screamed in pain. Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded, knocking Amazo back.

"You remember how we beat him the last time?" Green Arrow turned to the Flash, who nodded as he rushed at Amazo from behind, trying to negate his phasing powers but suddenly, a dagger in shape of lightning flew through the air, embedding itself onto a nearby wall as it drained the Flash, Elongated Man and Vibe of their powers as Amazo threw the Flash away as he hit the wall and was sure he had broken some ribs and they noticed Cicada and another man, who made Oliver's, Barry's and Caitlin's blood run cold.

"Joe!" Oliver cried out in horror.

"You shouldn't have come here." Joe Wilson growled as he pulled out his gun and fired, while Green Arrow dodged. Amazo fired heat vision beams as Caitlin, Ralph, Barry and Cisco dodged. Caitlin glared and on instinct, she fired ice beams that knocked Cicada back as Amazo fired at Caitlin but they went right through her and she was unfazed as the wounds on her chest morphed into water briefly before she healed.

"Bad move." Caitlin growled before rushing at Amazo, turning her hand into water as it started to short-circuit and the electric backlash hurt Caitlin as her hand morphed and was burned. "Damn it."

Joe Wilson pulled out his sword as Green Arrow blocked with his bow. Joe Wilson aimed for Green Arrow's head but Green Arrow dodged before knocking Joe Wilson back. The Flash and Cicada engaged in a fistfight and they were evenly matched before Cicada grabbed the Flash by his throat and growled as the Flash choked out, looking into the cold, merciless eyes of the masked metahuman serial killer. "You're going to pay for letting me to die." He slammed the Flash to the ground as the Flash groaned in pain.

Amazo fired energy blasts from its hands, knocking Ralph and Cisco back before Caitlin tried to fire another freeze blast, momentarily incapacitating Amazo before it flew up and away.

"What the hell…" Caitlin muttered.

Joe Wilson parried Green Arrow's attack. "Your father would be ashamed of you. You have no honor. No mercy. That's not who your father is anymore. You don't have to be that kind of person." Green Arrow tried to reason.

"This is who I always was!" Joe Wilson snarled, knocking Green Arrow back and was about to deliver a killing blow before Batman descended from above, blocking Wilson's sword with his gauntlets. Shoving Batman back and realizing he was outnumbered, Joe Wilson dropped a smoke bomb on the ground as it exploded and as the smoke lifted, Joe Wilson disappeared and Batman used his grapnel gun to ascend.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Bruce looked at the damage that was done in his building as Oliver approached him. "Hey, Bruce."

"Hi, Oliver." Bruce said as they turned towards the streets that were halfway to ruins due to the underground damage. "What a mess…"

"At least it's not as bad as in Central City." Oliver pointed out.

"From what I've been reading, most of the metahumans that were or weren't prosecuted in Central City either ran to Gotham or somewhere else." Bruce said. "The metahuman panic apparently doesn't fade away."

"Apparently not." Oliver nodded.

"Gotham keeps getting dragged through more hell than before." Bruce said. "Most of Wayne Enterprise funds are being spent on rebuilding, renovation and building safe havens for refugee metahumans. And from what I've been hearing, there's also some kind of a metahuman…"

"Circus?" Caitlin asked as Bruce nodded.

"How do you know that?" Bruce asked.

"We saw that circus before." Patty said. "It does seem… genuine but…"

"Don't be fooled by first impression." Bruce realized as they all nodded. "Something tells me that a storm is coming. And when it does… I guess we all are gonna have to pick a side."

* * *

**_Circus_ **

Johnny gathered a small group of metahumans, most of them criminals, such as Amunet, Adam Fells or Mark Mardon as he spoke. "Manchester thinks we can bring them joy, so that they can respect us. He treats us all like some attractions and children. Family is everything… but we need protection too. They'll strike us down if they find us."

"Look… not that I don't want to defend myself but I ain't looking to become an outlaw again." Mardon protested.

"Don't you think he's right?" Amunet pointed out. "We need to fight back."

Suddenly, they felt large tremors as Amazo descended from above.

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

"Oh, no…" Cisco paled as the vibe ended.

"Cisco, what did you see?" Barry asked.

"Nothing good." Cisco said. "We gotta hurry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	20. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazo's havoc prompts Manchester to go out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Amazo was firing heat vision beams from his eyes as the metahumans scattered away in panic.

Amunet pulled magnetically metal shards to create a metal gauntlet, hitting Amazo but her fist phased right through the robot before the robot grabbed her by her throat and squeezed and there was a sound of 'crack' as Amunet fell down, dead.

A metahuman tried to use some vines to restrain Amazo to the ground but Amazo flew up and then, a dagger in shape of lightning flew through the air, draining most metahumans of their powers.

Joe Wilson and Cicada then entered with the Jackals as they started to kill off anyone they saw as the people scattered in panic.

And soon enough, a breach opened, with the Green Arrow, Deathstroke, Black Siren, Batman, Vibe, Killer Frost and Elongated Man showing up.

"That's enough!" Slade shouted. "Joe, what are you doing?"

"Finishing what I started!" Joe Wilson snarled.

"The metahumans are a disease that needs to be wiped out from the map." Cicada said.

"We're not gonna let you hurt anyone, ever again." Green Arrow growled as he fired an arrow, while Joe Wilson blocked it with his sword as Cicada rushed at Deathstroke with his dagger but Deathstroke blocked it and swung his sword as Cicada dodged, hitting Deathstroke in his chest with a punch as Deathstroke staggered back. Cicada was stronger than it seemed.

"How are we gonna stop that?" Green Arrow looked at Amazo as Black Siren tried to use her Siren Cry but Amazo was unfazed by the sonic attack before it fired heat vision beams from its eyes before one of the metahumans created an energy shield, protecting them all.

" _Oliver, can you hear me?_ " Felicity called out.

"Yeah!" Green Arrow nodded, dodging Joe Wilson's sword.

" _Listen, I went through LexCorp's blueprints of Amazo, it has a built in backdoor with a kill code that should shut it down permanently._ " Felicity said. " _I can upload it into its mainframe and stop it but I need you to buy me some time and keep that thing busy for few minutes!_ "

"Somehow I think that's not gonna be a problem!" The Flash snapped as he tried to phase through Amazo and short-circuit it but it created some kind of an energy field as Caitlin fired some freeze blasts, while Amazo fired some flames from its hands. It was stronger than Caitlin, so she created some ice armor around her body before grabbing Amazo and trying to crush it with her hands but Amazo threw her away as she hit a nearby booth.

Manchester held the robot down with his telekinetic powers as everyone turned to him.

"Destroy that thing!" Manchester ordered.

Every metahuman in the circus, Dinah and Laurel tried to use their powers to blast the robot but it created some kind of energy shield to protect itself.

" _Almost there, almost there, almost there… got it!_ " Felicity cheered as Amazo shut itself down and the combined blasts made it explode.

"I drained your powers, how?!" Cicada demanded.

"Not everyone's powers come from dark matter, chap." Manchester quipped and Cicada was about to run away before Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, restraining him.

Deathstroke grabbed Joe Wilson's arm and hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword, knocking him down before Deathstroke punched him again as another strike knocked his son out.

* * *

Cicada, Joe Wilson and the Jackals were in restraints and on their knees as A.R.G.U.S. was about to take them all in.

"His real name is David Hirsch. Scientist that worked in 33.1, was listed among the casualties, when we raided Lex's facility." Felicity read.

"Apparently, that wasn't the case." Lyla drawled.

"Looks like he scrapped up some pieces from Amazo and rebuilt it with Joe, creating also some power-dampening dagger." Felicity said.

"Let me take care of my son." Slade pleaded. "Please, he's my responsibility."

"You can try." Lyla sighed.

* * *

**_Later, A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_ **

Joe Wilson was strapped to a chair in a glass cell, specially designed to limit his movement.

"You should have killed me." Joe Wilson growled as Slade entered. "Look at yourself, you've become pathetic and weak."

"I was a killer, Joe." Slade admitted. "But with Ming, I had no choice. The Mirakuru turned me into a monster. I hope you will see reason. You don't have to go down this path, Joe… please…"

"You want to make peace? After how many people you killed? How you abandoned me?" Joe Wilson sneered as Slade sighed.

"I know I've made my mistakes… but what hasn't changed that you're my son and I love you… and I am not going to give up on that one day, you will come to your senses and see reason." Slade pleaded. "We've both gone down a dark path… and we've both done things that there might be no forgiveness for… but I found a way out from a place, there shouldn't be a way out from… maybe you can too."

"You think I want saving?" Joe Wilson scoffed.

"I think that you need time to open your eyes." Slade said. "I've given up on you once, kid. I won't make that mistake again, ever. I know I broke that promise the first time… but I've changed."

Joe Wilson looked at his father in shock in surprise and he was now conflicted, not sure what to believe. For such a long time, he followed down a dark path of a killer… a monster… to be like his father… but seeing that his father had changed and despite the terrible things his son had done, he wouldn't give up on him… where does his path take him now?

"Don't worry, kid. We have all the time in the world now."

* * *

**_Circus_ **

"They slaughtered our sheep." Manchester said sadly as he looked at the havoc. "Killed our brothers and sisters."

"I told you." Johnny said. "I told you it would be like this. Humans will always hunt us down."

"Not all humans…" Manchester pointed out.

"But look at the blood… the havoc… it will take weeks to rebuild what we have lost." Johnny said.

"All my work…" Manchester whispered. "They must pay. In blood. Starting with the man, who designed that monstrosity."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"I guess you were right, Barry." Dinah admitted. "People in ghetto… might not have been the best idea."

"So, does that mean you're going back to Team Arrow?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." Dinah admitted. "But I think you guys could use some help too."

"You think Oliver's gonna be OK with us taking you in?" Caitlin drawled.

"He already has a screamer in his team." Dinah pointed out.

"Welcome to Team Flash… Black Banshee." Cisco quipped.

"" _Banshee_ ", really?" Ralph drawled.

"I mean, Black Canary's technically Laurel's codename and everyone is afraid of Dinah, so I thought…" Cisco trailed off.

"I actually like it." Dinah said. "Black Banshee."

Then, an alarm bleeped.

* * *

**_Slabside Maximum Security Prison_ **

On an island prison, far away from the coast of the United States, Lex Luthor was alone in his cell, reading his book before a storm raged upon the prison.

* * *

"What do you want?" One of the guards demanded as Manchester Black, Adam Fells, Mark Mardon and more of the metahumans from the circus appeared in front of the prison.

"Give us Lex Luthor and we will leave!" Manchester said.

"He must pay for what he did to us!" Mardon glared.

"His monstrosity destroyed our homes, slaughtered our kind! This is all on him!" Adam Fells said.

"No one else has to get hurt!" Kyle Nimbus demanded.

* * *

"What's going on?" The warden asked as a guard entered.

"Sir. The metahumans, they want Luthor, or they will kill every last guard in the prison to get through to him, if they have to."

The warden picked a phone and dialed a number. "Director Michaels, this is Slabside. Code Omega Red. I repeat, code Omega Red."

* * *

One of the metahumans telekinetically choked to death most of the guards as Kyle Nimbus suffocated the rest of them.

* * *

"Let us out! Let us out!" The inmates panicked as they heard gunshots and explosions.

* * *

A breach opened as Team Arrow, Team Flash, Deathstroke, Gypsy and Breachers and the Legends showed up in front of the wave of metahumans, with Manchester Black in charge.

"Get in line!" Oliver ordered. "Don't let any one of them through!"

"Take them down!" Manchester ordered as the metahumans rushed at the heroes.

Black Siren and Black Banshee unleashed their sonic screams, knocking away some metahumans, while Elongated Man stretched his arm towards a nearby pillar and swung around, knocking some metahumans down.

One of the metahumans fired some fireballs as Mick had in one hand his flamethrower and in another Snart's cold gun as he extinguished the fireballs and knocked the metahuman away with his flamethrower. "There's room only for one fryer, punk!"

Supergirl flew around, knocking the metahumans down before using her super breath.

Vixen roared like a gorilla as she charged at the metahumans, knocking them down as Green Arrow, Speedy, Nyssa and Arsenal tried to shoot down the metahumans but one of them created a rock wall as a shield before slamming the ground as the shockwave knocked the archers back.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…" Arsenal counted.

"Is this seriously a game to you?" Nyssa drawled as she and Arsenal were shooting down the metahumans.

"I've got twenty." Speedy said.

"Thirty." Nyssa said, little offended.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Arsenal said as they continued firing.

Nate steeled up as he and Atom beat more of the metahumans.

Sara rolled away as another metahuman threw at her electric whips before she jumped at another metahuman and from him she leapt at another, wrapping her legs around him and snapping his neck.

Deathstroke was unfazed as one of the metahumans tried to shoot some spikes at him but they didn't pierce his armor as Deathstroke rushed at him with his sword and sliced him across his chest. An energy blast knocked Deathstroke back and he was sent flying before Kid Flash caught him.

"Thanks, kid." Deathstroke said before he continued fending off the metahumans.

Mr. Terrific threw around his T-Spheres, taking down some metahumans before suddenly, an electric blast knocked him back as he fell down, chest burned up as he stared up without seeing, dead.

Wild Dog was shooting more of the metahumans down as Black Banshee and Black Siren screamed at the top of their lungs as the following sonic wave knocked most of the charging metahumans away.

Manchester looked annoyed that his army was being taken down, while he turned to Mardon.

"Smite them." He ordered as Mardon looked reluctant.

"What?" Mardon gapped, hoping he had misheard him.

"I said, smite them!" Manchester ordered. Mardon looked reluctant to fight the Flash again and not wanting to go down that road anymore.

Manchester growled as he instead raised his hands and started to choke Green Arrow, the Flash and the remaining heroes.

"Don't you see this is how it's supposed to be?" Manchester demanded. "It's either them or us!"

Cisco fired a vibe blast, knocking Manchester down as his grip loosened.

"No! That's enough!" Caitlin stepped up. "Don't you see you're giving them all more reasons to hate us and hunt us down?! If we kill them, we're no better than Lex Luthor!"

"They struck down our blood, even if we hurt no one!" Johnny snapped. "Even if we tried to start over! Kill or be killed! Starting with Luthor!"

"I thought we could be redeemed and admired but fear is the only way they'll learn to respect us!" Manchester said.

"You said you wanted to redeem every metahuman. You kill all these innocents, everything you've done, will have been for nothing!" Caitlin yelled. "And it will be like Lex Luthor all over again! No more blood! No more violence! It has to stop!"

"The killing will stop… once Luthor is dead!" Manchester shouted as he started to choke Caitlin to death and everyone gapped, that their savior would choke one of the innocent metahumans, who tried to save an innocent child five months ago.

"That's enough." Mardon told Manchester but he didn't listen, with his death glare focused on Caitlin, who was struggling to catch her breath. "Manchester, enough!"

Something in Barry snapped as he rushed at Manchester and Johnny tried to stop him but Barry hit Johnny as he was sent flying, knocking him out as he hit a wall before Barry hit Manchester in his face, knocking him out as Caitlin fell down, gasping for breath.

"No more death." Barry said.

All the metahumans looked in shock at Manchester's blind ambition and ruthlessness before looking at Caitlin, who was willing to stand up for what she believed in as everyone looked at her in admiration as she got up on her feet, confused as the metahumans bowed before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I kill off Curtis? Yes. Honestly, it baffles me how often Curtis gets his ass kicked in the show and is still walking around. And he was a good comic relief in Season 4 of Arrow but since Seasons 5-7, he's been a useless moron. One or two more chapters to the end.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of metahumans is resolved as Barry and Jesse from original timeline see the consequences of Jesse saving her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> This is an epilogue to this story. I thank everyone, who has followed and given kudos to this story.
> 
> Warning: This story may contain adult themes, such as nudity, sexual content, torture, mass murder etc. Reader discretion is highly advised. !
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Few weeks later, White House_ **

"A group of metahumans tried to assault a prison full of men following orders and kill them, in order to kill the man, who was almost responsible for metahuman genocide."

"Sir, they were all acting on fear because they were provoked by men, who were working for Lex Luthor in 33.1." Lyla pointed out. "They all lived in fear and were hiding and were looking for retribution after being attacked and provoked."

"Regardless of circumstances, this cannot go without consequences for them." The president said.

"Mr. President, if I may, the man leading the group of metahumans, alongside with the people responsible for attacking them in the first place, were apprehended. The metahumans are now living in fear, looking for new leadership and peaceful way or… trying to acclimate back to normal lives, trying to live under the radar." Julian pointed out. "I think we owe them another chance."

"Very well." President admitted. "I'd like you to be in charge of operation of monitoring all metahuman activity, to be sure no one makes a fuss. If they want to be in a circus or in our cities, that will be up to them but they should be warned that there will be consequences if…"

"I'm certain no one tries to use their powers for evil again." Lyla said optimistically.

* * *

**_Circus_ **

"Manchester was a good man." Shawna admitted. "But… he may have been… too dedicated. I've seen what too much dedication can bring."

"You're not going back to Central City?" Cisco asked.

"Look around, Ramon." Mardon said. "We're all happy here. And in town, we all got a long way to go. They don't trust us anymore, at least not in their cities. Here… we have a chance to start over. Turn over a new leaf."

"We need someone to lead us, though. Someone, who can look after us." Kyle Nimbus said. "No one wants to risk being hunted but we need someone, who can set everyone straight. What about Snow, where is she? Everyone here looks up to her."

"I… think she has a lot on her plate." Cisco said as Shawna, Nimbus and Mardon nodded in understanding.

"Everyone here's afraid that without leadership, they'll go back to their old ways. They need a leader, Cisco." Shawna said and Cisco felt uncomfortable. He wasn't a leader material… but… who else would they turn to? Most of the metahumans here were hunted criminals or pariahs…

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Wow, when you said you needed help with a metahuman apocalypse, you weren't kidding." Kara laughed as she watched the news.

"Thanks for the help, Kara." Barry said.

"You OK, Barry?" Kara asked.

"There's so much mess… the metahumans needed help but… they were… misguided." Barry said.

"It reminds me of Aunt Astra." Kara nodded. "But maybe it's not too late to turn things around. And they see Caitlin as a hero." She saw the news bulletin, where Caitlin stood up to the metahumans. "Where is she, anyway?"

Barry sighed.

* * *

**_Few days earlier_ **

_Caitlin was packing up things as Barry approached her._

_"Caitlin. Where are you going?"_

_"I'm leaving, Barry." Caitlin said._

_"Why?" Barry asked, not understanding as she took a breath._

_"What happened back there… made me realize that there are more people out there, like them. Like you and me." Caitlin explained. "Misguided, lost, looking for a path…"_

_"And you want them to join the circus, now that Cisco has taken over?" Barry asked._

_"That or… all I know is they deserve a second chance. They're either in hiding or doing bad things or afraid of their powers. They need help." Caitlin explained and Barry nodded in understanding._

_"Then, I'll go with you." Barry offered. "No meta in Central City is doing any crimes anymore and Wally and Ralph can take care of the city, if they need."_

_Suddenly, Sara entered. "Barry. We need your help."_

_"What's going on, Sara?" Barry asked._

_"I'm not sure, it's from 25th century and Speed Force related and you're the expert." Sara said and he sighed._

_"I guess both of us will have to go different ways now." Caitlin said, sad._

_Barry smiled. "No matter where we are… centuries away or just across a street, I'll be there for you."_

_Caitlin and Barry then kissed._

_"I love you, Barry."_

_"I love you, Caitlin."_

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

"What a mess." Bruce said as he looked at the havoc that the metahumans did in his city.

"If you want, Bruce… I can help out." Oliver offered.

"I appreciate the offer." Bruce said. "I think the metahumans need more respect and show that they don't have to be feared of."

"I agree." Oliver nodded before Bruce noticed an engagement ring on his finger.

"You're…"

"I purposed to Laurel, two days ago."

"Well, that's good. Congratulations." Bruce smiled.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

Felicity was typing something on the computer before printing.

"There we go. Now we know how many metas from Gotham are in the circus."

"We still need to cover Central City and Coast City, who knows who we need to keep our eyes on." Lyla said.

* * *

**_Circus_ **

Cisco was looking as Mardon was performing juggling with snowballs before he bumped into a tall brunette.

"Sorry…"

"My bad…" They both paused as Cisco gapped.

"Lisa?"

"Cisco?"

"Hi." Cisco smiled as Lisa blushed. "It's… been a while."

"Yeah…" Lisa said. "I've heard that there's a meta-circus but I didn't know…"

"I run the place." Cisco said. "I'm helping with this… safe haven and making sure no one makes a fuss."

"Wow. How did you do that?" Lisa smiled.

"Well, that's a long story." Cisco blushed and some buried feelings started to resurface between the two old acquaintances.

* * *

**_Present_ **

Barry and Jesse walked down the circus, confused as they didn't have any idea, why were metahumans performing various feats and amusing people.

"Hey, Barry." Mardon greeted him, to Barry's own surprise.

"Mardon." Barry said nervously.

"You came here to see Cisco?" Mardon asked politely and Barry was confused that Mardon recognized him.

"Yeah…" Barry trailed off.

Jesse walked down the alleys before she noticed Harry building some kind of a machine as she hugged him tightly.

"Dad!"

"Jesse…" Harry trailed off. "I…"

"You're OK…" Jesse sobbed. "You're OK…"

"Hey." Harry smiled. "Everything's OK, honey."

* * *

Barry knocked on the door of the caravan as Cisco and Lisa groaned in bed, both of them looking around before Cisco put on his pants and shirt, while Lisa was looking for her clothes in the mess before wrapping the blanket around to cover her breasts. Cisco went out and widened his eyes.

"Barry…"

"Hey…" Barry gapped as Cisco hugged him tightly.

"You're back, man!"

"Yeah…" Barry said, not understanding. "I'm back…"

"How did it go with the Legends?" Cisco demanded worriedly. Barry had no idea what was Cisco talking about but before he could open his mouth, Cisco continued. "Well, if you're back, that means Thawne is back in Speed Force, where he belongs. Caitlin is going to be happy to see you."

Barry widened his eyes. "Caitlin. Is she here? Alive? Cisco, where is she?!"

* * *

_**Opal City** _

"You don't have to be afraid of your powers." Caitlin assured the young boy, who was using his telekinesis to lift a box. "There's a place where they can teach you to control your powers."

* * *

In a small apartment, Barry was checking the photos of metahumans and him and Caitlin happy and together… not that Barry remembered… maybe because the timeline had changed. Suddenly, he heard the door open as he turned around and widened his eyes. The long brunette hair, the dark eyes, the curves on her cheeks… she still looked the same… and she was alive…

"Caitlin…" Barry trailed off.

"You…" Caitlin was speechless. "You're back."

"And you're…" Barry couldn't form words, since he was sure she was dead.

Caitlin rushed to him and hugged him tightly before kissing him and Barry was shocked for a moment before giving in before Caitlin pulled away. "I knew you'd come back. I almost lost hope. I had almost given up on you... but I knew in my heart… you'd always come back to me…" Tears formed in her eyes as she looked happy and sad at once. "I almost thought I wouldn't see you again."

Barry was confused and not understanding how was she alive but… in that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered, was that the woman he cared about and realized that he loved, was right in front of him, alive. "Me too…" Barry whispered as they kissed once more. "I love you, Caitlin."

"I love you, Barry." She said as tears formed in eyes of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, Barry and Jesse travelled to the alternate future that happened after Jesse saved Harry from being killed. What happened with Manchester and the circus was an alternate timeline and Barry and Jesse travelled to the aftermath of the mess with Manchester, four years later and yes, Caitlin survived. The memorial at the beginning was for her standing up and motivating the metahumans.
> 
> Why did Barry go with the Legends in the alternate timeline to stop Thawne? That's up to your imagination, since I don't have the energy for writing that storyline in here.
> 
> I was considering killing Caitlin off or not but that would rob Barry of the happiness he could have had without messing up the timeline again.
> 
> I honestly think this is one of my most well-written stories since I myself have enjoyed very much writing it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
